The HERO's Basketball!
by PriscallDaiya
Summary: "Taku, Kalau kamu ingin bertemu dengan ayahmu, bermainlah basket hingga ke Amerika" Kata kata itulah impian dari seorang pemuda yang didukung oleh teman temannya. Bisakah ia, Kuroko Takuya, bersama dengan teman temannya, para anak dari Kiseki no Sedai, mencapai impian mereka? COMPLETED
1. Quarter 1: Kuroko Takuya

**\- Quarter 1: "Kuroko Takuya" -**

.

.

.

_"Taku, Kalau kamu ingin bertemu dengan ayahmu, bermainlah basket hingga ke __**Amerika**__"_

.

.

.

Sesosok bocah berambut hitam dengan mata _babyblue_ berusia 8 tahun sedang menatap ke atas, menatap benda berbentuk lingkaran plus jaring-jaring yang menempel di papan berbentuk kotak dengan tinggi sekitar 3 meter. Bocah itu kemudian menatap ke arah bola yang tengah di pegangnya, hadiah pertama pemberian ayahnya yang entah kini menghilang ke suatu tempat bernama **_Amerika_**. Tiba tiba sesosok bocah berambut merah-kehitaman, bocah berambut pirang, dan bocah berambut _navy blue_ berdecih kesal menyadari ada seseorang yang duluan memakai lapangan.

"Cih! Keduluan! Ini gara gara kamu, Shou!" omel sang bocah berambut biru gelap itu mengomeli bocah berambut pirang yang cuma bisa meminta maaf dengan agak ngeles. "Bukan salahku sendiri _~ssu_! Aku tidak biasa berlari secepatmu, Kanatacchi!" rutuk balik bocah pirang itu. Ketika dua bocah biru-pirang itu berdebat, bocah berambut merah-kehitaman melengos malas.

Tapi di seberang pintu masuk menuju lapangan, muncul sosok 3 bocah lain. 1 bocah berambut merah, 1 bocah berambut hijau dengan kacamata, dan bocah tinggi dengan rambut unggu. Bocah berambut biru tua yang awalnya berdebat dengan kawannya yang berambut pirang segera menatap 3 bocah baru muncul itu.

"AAAH! MEREKA DATANG!" seru sang bocah pirang dengan berisik. Bocah berambut hijau segera menggetok kepala bocah pirang itu tanpa perasaan. "Kamu selalu berisik, Shouta! Jangan terlalu _overacting_, **nanodayo**!" "Sakitttt ~ssu!" seru bocah pirang memegangi kepalanya yang agak benjol sebesar ikan lohan(?). "hmmn... Reichin... ada anak baru di lapangan..." ucap sosok bocah berambut unggu dengan tubuh ukuran besar sambil mengemut lolipop besar. Sosok bocah berambut merah segera menghampiri bocah berambut gelap itu.

"Ah, maaf, boleh kami berenam memakai lapangan?" tanya bocah merah itu sopan. bocah berambut gelap mengangguk setuju. "Hei... Sekalian main bareng aja, yuk" ucap bocah rambut merah-hitam mengajak yang diiringi anggukan kelima bocah lainnya. Senyum bocah berambut gelap itu merekah lebar dan dengan semangat mengangguk.

"Aku mau! Tapi ngomong ngomong nama kalian siapa?" tanya bocah berambut gelap itu riang gembira. Bocah berambut pirang menunjuk dirinya dengan riang. "Aku **Kise Shouta** ~ssu!" lalu di sambung bocah berambut biru gelap. "**Aomine Kanata**. _Yoroshiku_!" "... **Midorima Hotarou**" sambung bocah _megane_ hijau sambil menimang nimang boneka kodok. "_krauk... krauk... _**Murasakibara Satoshi**... _Krauk_..." ucap bocah berambut ungu sambil mengunyah snack. Bocah berambut merah segera memperkenalkan dirinya. "**Akashi Reiichi**. Nah, Ryu, cepat perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah bocah merah pada bocah merah-hitam yang mau tidak mau memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. "... **Kagami Ryuuki**. Rei, boleh aku tidur lagi?" tanya bocah merah-hitam ogah ogahan. Kemudian Shouta menunjuk bocah berambut gelap itu.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Shouta. Bocah itu melepas tudung yang di menutupi matanya. Iris _babyblue_ tampak serasi dengan warna langit. Dengan senyuman 5 jari ia kemudian berkata.

.

.

.

"**Kuroko Takuya**!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

**\- SMP TEIKO -**

.

Sosok pemuda bertubuh mungil berlari dengan kecepatan kilat. Oke, ia bukannya di kejar anjing polisi karena ketahuan mencuri... tapi karena di kejar waktu. Waktu? _Yeah_... Terlambat masuk ke dalam lapngan. Lapangan? Oh, iya. Sebagai murid baru ia harus memilih sebuah klub yang perlu di ikutinya selama 3 tahun penuh. Dan pilihannya adalah klub Basket.

"Murid murid baru harus di tes dulu? _What the drag_..." ucap Kagami Ryuuki dengan pandangan malas. Kise Shouta hanya bisa tertawa riang, berjalan duluan sambil menyeret Aomine Kanata yang tengah sibuk membolak balik lembaran buku usang. "_krauk... krauk_... Tumben Kachin belajar..." "Itu buku porno lengseran ayahnya, Murasakibara Satoshi" ucap Akashi Reiichi tegas, memutar mutarkan gunting di buku jarinya. "Terserahlah, nanodayo.. Peruntungan zodiakku sedang buruk. Hari ini aku tidak boleh banyak bicara" ucap Midorima Hotarou kalem.

"Ya ampun... Kukira kalian mendaftar di klub lain!" seru Kuroko Takuya dengan setengah berteriak histeris. Keenam pemuda kelas 1 SMP itu hanya bisa nyengir dan kemudian ber-tos satu sama lain. "Ngomong ngomong kalian sudah siap? Setahuku akan ada tes di sini. _Grade A, B, _dan _C..._" ucap Shouta berpikir pikir. Semuanya mengangguk. "Lebih baik kalau kita langsung ke _Grade A_. Apa kalian semua bisa?" Tanya Reiichi yang diangguki semangat semuanya. "SIAP!"

.

.

.

Seluruh murid duduk dengan nyaman di lantai lapangan. pendaftar yang jumlahnya lebih dari 300 siswa itu tampak penasaran dengan perundingan pelatih yang tadi menilai mereka. Sang kapten segera membacakan orang orang yang masuk ke _G__rade A. _"Murasakibara Satoshi, kelas 1-1... Akashi Reiichi kelas 1-3... Kagami Ryuuki kelas 1-2... Midorima Hotarou kelas 1-6... Kise Shouta dan Aomine Kanata kelas 1-7..." ucap sang kapten dan kemudian menyambungnya.

"Terakhir, Kuroko Takuya dari kelas 1-2"

Sorakan Taku memenuhi lapangan _indoor_. ia berteriak riang seperti ibu-ibu yang baru memenangkan _doorprize_. "YEEAAAH!" serunya riang, berputar putar dengan riang. "Wah... Wah... Kurasa nanti kita perlu mengadakan perayaan di terimanya kita bertujuh di _Grade A_" ucap Reiichi sembari memencet tombol ponselnya. "Halo, Dengan Akashi Reiichi. Pesan tempat _VIP_ di **MAJI BURGER**. Untuk masalah uangnya, silahkan kirim tagihannya pada ayahku di Amerika" ucapnya lugas. Kanata cengo sementara Shouta berteriak riang bersama dengan Taku menyadari akan di traktir oleh Reiichi. "Oi, Rei, apa nggak papa kamu minta uang seperti itu pada ayahmu?" ucap Kanata setengah mengeryit aneh.

"Punya ayah kaya itu harus di manfaatkan, kau tahu, Kanata?" balas Reiichi sambil menyeringai. Kanata kicep. Ternyata anak sang _Emperor_ itu memanfaatkan ayahnya sendiri dalam masalah keuangan... Dasar anak durhaka (Author diem, Reiichi nodongin pisau).

.

.

.

\- =3= -

.

.

.

"He? Hari ini nggak ada latihan?" tanya Taku heran ketika lapangan _indoor_ tempat ia biasa pakai untuk eksul basket dipenuhi banyak orang. "... Takuchin payah... Masa kamu lupa sih?... Hari ini kan ada pertandingan tim putra dengan SMP Yuusei" ucap Satoshi mem-_pukpuk_ rambut Taku. "Eh? Masa?" tanyanya balik tidak percaya, dan segera menutup mulutnya karena Reiichi mulai mengasah pisau miliknya. "Diam atau pisau ini memotongmu" ucap Reiichi dengan nada sopan dan aura _bling-bling_ yang menguar di sekitar tubuhnya. Mau tidak mau semuanya lantas kicep dari pada mati...

"Uwah~ pemainnya muncul~ssu!" seru Shouta dengan riang. Ryuuki menguap malas, sementara Satoshi dan Hotarou tampak nggak begitu peduli. "Tim yang akan tanding itu tim _reguler_. sudah pasti mereka jauh lebih jago dari kita" ucap Reiichi sambil melipat lengannya, gaya arogan khasnya. "Oh, ya? Tapi katanya _manager_nya itu baru..." ucap Kanata sambil menatap lekat lekat ke tengah lapangan. Taku kemudian menyenggol teman temannya itu, menyuruhnya diam. "Ssstt... pertandingannya mau mulai!"

.

.

.

Pertandingan berkahir. SMP Yuusei VS SMP Teiko memiliki skor 79-56. Perbedaan yang cukup jauh... walau mereka sebenarnya tim _reguler_. "Uwaaa... tidak kukira pemain tim Yuusei sekuat itu" ucap Kanata setengah kagum setengah kesal tim sekolahnya kalah. Reiichi menunjukkan seringainya. "Yah... aku sudah yakin mereka kalah. Karena mereka terlalu bergantung pada _manager_ baru mereka itu... Kesannya seperti mereka terlalu meremehkan tim lawan" terang Reiichi yang diangguki setuju yang lain. Dari kubu tim Teiko, tampak gadis berambut _cream_ tengah memberikan handuk-handuk pada para pemain. Tiba tiba sang kapten, **Yusaku Owara**, bangkit berdiri dan menumpahkan seluruh air minumnya pada gadis yang tengah sibuk membagikan handuk itu.

Gadis itu lantas menoleh, menatap ke arah Yusaku. "Keluar. Keluar dari tim Basket. Sesuai peraturan, setiap kami kalah, kami harus mengusir manager yang tidak berguna dari lapangan" ucap Yusaku. Kanata dan Shouta lantas berdiri dengan gusar mendengar tuturan kata-kata dari kaptennya sendiri. Hotarou dan Satoshi memang tampak tenang. Tapi tetap saja dahi mereka mengerut aneh. Taku tak mampu berpikir lebih panjang lagi. Ketika semua teman temannya hanya bias menonton, ia langsung meloncat dari tibun dan mendarat ke tengah lapangan.

"Wah... aku tidak menyangka Kapten bisa seenaknya seperti itu" ucap Taku sambil melepas jaketnya dan mengenakannya pada gadis berambut _cream_ itu. Yusaku balas menatapnya dengan pandangan mencemooh. "Apa? aku hanya menjalankan tugas sebagai kapten. Jangan menceramahi seniormu, bocah" balas Yusaku. Taku kemudian menoleh ke arah tribun dan tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu mau tanding _one-on-one_ denganku, kakak senior keras kepala?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Gomenne... Bukannya publish chapter baru author malah buat cerita baru.**

**Ini ceritanya tentang anak anak GoM. Author gak tau genrenya apa... tapi yang jelas mohon bantuannya.**

**Mumpung Author lagi baik, Author kasih tau tokoh tokoh di fic ini**

**KUROKO TAKUYA**

**anak cowok bertubuh 156 cm di kelas 1 SMP. Anak ini gila basket serta agak _hyperactive_. Orangnya bawel tapi kadang bisa berpola-pikir normal. Dia ini tingkahnya kayak monyet abis deh... beda sama bapaknya yang kalem kalem. 7th Player. Punya adik. Mungkin di chapter depan akan di beberkan siapa adiknya.****r ambutnya mirip ayahnya hanya saja warnanya biru yang gelaaaaaaaaaap banget. nyaris hitam deh!**

**KAGAMI RYUUKI**

**Anak cowok. tingginya 172 cm. Bocah dengan mata setengah ngantuk dan kemalasan tingkat atas yang tidak dapat di bantahkan. Ia sangat kalem, tapi sekali ngomong langsung nge-JLEB. Saat main basket gaya permainannya mirip dengan ayahnya, sama sama nggak bisa ngontrol kekuatan. Sama seperti Taku, Ryuuki juga punya adik. Rambutnya agak panjang sewarna dengan punya ayahnya itu. pakai kalung yang di kasih ayahnya kemanapun ia pergi**

**AKASHI REIICHI**

**Anak cowok. tingginya 158 cm. bocah dengan mata _pure_ merah dan sering bawa pisau kemana-mana. Orangnya ramah sekaligus sopan. Tapi sekali marah... kiamatlah sudah. Suka bersikap seenaknya dan memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. gaya _dribble_nya diatas rata rata. Rambutnya sangat mirip dengan ayahnya ketika masih di Teiko dulu. **

**MIDORIMA HOTAROU**

**Anak cowok. Tingginya 170 cm. bocah penerus ayahnya yang gila Oha-asa. Hotarou jago shoot dari garis mana saja. selalu pakai kacamata yang katanya pemberian ayahnya. Jarang ngomong dan agak tsundere. rambutnya hijau dengan potongan rambut mirip ayahnya. Sangat mengidolakan ayahnya walau nggak pernah melihatnya.**

**MURASAKIBARA SATOSHI**

**Anak cowok. Tingginya 178 cm. bocah yang suka snack terutama permen. rambutnya unggu sebahu yang di kuncir ala samurai. Agak kekanakkan soal makanan. Tapi sikapnya langsung berubah 180 derajat ketika menonton pertandingan basket. Langsung diem, anteng. Sangat sayang pada cokelat _Tiroll_ yang menjadi hadiah pemberian ayahnya yang pertama akli.**

**AOMINE KANATA**

**Anak cowok. 173 cm. Bocah yang selalu bawa bawa buku lengseran ayahnya yang berisi foto foto _Mai-chan_. Orangnya agak gabrak gubruk tapi bisa baca situasi. Tipe teman yang setia. Suka banget sama hal hal berbau _pervert_. Rambutnya biru gelap seperti ayahnya. Ayah Ibunya tidak tinggal dengannya.**

**KISE SHOUTA**

**Anak cowok, Tingginya 171 cm. Bocah berisik yang lebay. model yang cukup beken dikalangan siswi SMP. Selalu pakai anting perak lengseran ayahnya. rambutnya pirang mirip ayahnya. ****bedanya kini sisi kanan-kiri rambutnya dipasangi jepit berbentuk x. Jago copas gaya permainan orang.**

**.**

**Yak! Sampai disini dulu! Jangan lupa Review, ya! Kutunggu setiap saat!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\- PriscallDaiya -**


	2. Quarter 2: Movement

**\- Quarter 2 : "Movement" -**

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu mau tanding _one-on-one_ denganku, kakak senior keras kepala?" ucap Taku dengan nada menantang. Wajah Yusaku memerah karena ditantang oleh _junior_nya di depan seluruh murid murid. Dengan cepat di ambilnya bola basket dan mulai men_dribble_nya pelan. "Kau menantangku?" tanyanya sekali lagi memastikan. Taku mengangguk mantap. "Ya. Aku menantangmu. Kalau aku kalah, kamu boleh mengajukan apa saja... termasuk mengeluarkanku dari sekolah" ucap Taku santai. Senyum mengerikan terukir di wajah Yusaku.

"Baiklah... Kita tanding. Pemenangnya yang mencetak 20 _point_ duluan" ucap Yusaku yang disepakati oleh Taku.

.

.

Yusaku tampak bersiul riang. _point_ yang ada saat ini 18-0. Sudah berkali kali Taku mencoba menge_block_nya, tapi tingginya tidak memungkinkannya. Selama _game_ itu berlangsung, Taku hanya diam ketika bola yang di_dribble_nya itu di _steal_. Selain itu, Yusaku merasa agak sedikit ganjil dengan ekspresi Taku yang... tenang, mungkin? Yusaku terkekeh. "Hah... 2 _point _lagi aku menang. Mungkin seharusnya aku mengalah padamu, ya..." ucap Yusaku mengejek Taku. Taku sendiri hanya diam dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kapten, pertarungan sebenarnya baru ku mulai, lho" ucapnya enteng sembari men_dribble_ bola. Yusaku memasang posisi _defense_ dan detik berikutnya ia tidak lagi melihat Taku di depannya. Yusaku lantas membalik tubuhnya dan mendapati Taku tengah memasukkan bola. Sang kapten tampak tercengang, sangat. Karena Taku dapat memasukkan bola oranye itu ke dalam ring dengan tembakan yang tidak lazim bisa di lakukan oleh orang orang pendek. Yaitu **Dunk**.

Seluruh penonton tampak tercengang. Shouta dan Kanata bersorak dengan semangat. Reiichi terkekeh penuh kemenangan sambil memutar mutar gunting miliknya. "Ternyata ia pakai juga..." ucap Reiichi yang di sambung Ryuuki yang menguap lebar. "... _Misdirection..._ Lalu nanti pasti ia pakai _**Movement**_" ucap Ryuuki mau tidak mau tersenyum memandang kawan seperjuangannya itu bertanding di lapangan.

Yusaku tampak kewalahan dengan gaya permainan Taku yang bisa muncul secara tiba tiba, dan kemudian menghilang kembali. Taku kini berhadapan _man-to-man_ dengan Yusaku. Taku tersenyum dan memasang posisi _Defense_. "Kapten, ini gaya yang ku temukan sendiri" ucapnya. _Point_ mereka kini sama, 18-18. Yusaku tampak kaget dan kemudian ia lebih kaget lagi...

Menyadari kalau kini, Taku, yang ia yakini men_defense_nya, kini berada di belakangnya, dan bahkan men_steal_ bolanya.

Taku dengan cepat mengambil bola dan mengambil posisi _shoot_. Yusaku segera berlari secepat yang ia bisa dan mem_blok_ bola yang akan di _shoot_ Taku. Tapi lagi lagi ia di buat mati kutu. Karena sosok Taku yang berada di udara tadi tiba tiba hilang di hadapannya dan malah berada di sisi lain lapangan, memasukkan bola dengan mulus ke dalam ring. 18-20. Kemenangan untuk Taku!

Suara penonton riuh. Banyak yang kagum dengan gerakan Taku barusan. Taku tersenyum riang dan memungut bola, sementara pelatih klubnya tampak tertarik dengan gaya permainan Taku. "Kapten" panggil Taku dan menjabatkan tangannya pada tangan Yusaku. "Nama gaya permainanku tadi adalah _**Movement**_. Aku membuatnya bersama teman temanku" ucap Taku tersenyum riang. Tapi kemudian senyumannya berubah menjadi datar.

"Aku jujur kecewa dengan tim basket ini. Sangat kecewa. Maaf pelatih, tapi aku ambil kembali formulir pendaftaran. Aku **keluar** dari tim" ucap Taku menekankan kata 'keluar' itu. Pelatih dan Yusaku bengong dan segera gelagapan. "Keluar?! Kamu punya bakat besar disini!" seru sang pelatih. Taku menggeleng. "Aku tidak sudi bermain basket dengan motto _'menang adalah segalanya'_. Aku jauh lebih suka kalah..." ucap Taku sambil menggandeng gadis berambut _cream_ tadi dan berbalik pergi. "... Karena ketika kalah aku bisa memperbaiki kemampuanku lagi. Agar bisa terus... dan terus berkembang"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**\- AMERIKA -**

**.**

**.**

Sesosok pria berambut _babyblue_ tampak sibuk menekan-nekan tombol di ponsel miliknya. Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. ketika ia menatap pesan dari seseorang yang kemungkinan berarti untuknya.

**From: Kuroko Takuya**

**Subject: HAHAHAHA**

**HUAHAHAHAHA! Aku menang melawan kapten tim basket Teiko. Yah... aku keluar dari tim sih... Tapi aku pasti akan segera cari cara lain supaya bisa cepat cepat ke Amrik dan bertemu denganmu! Oh, ya, kami dapat teman baru! Sudah, ya! pasti disana sudah malam. Selamat malam!**

Pria itu menutup layar ponselnya itu dan menatap ke arah depannya, sebuah lapangan _indoor_ yang luar biasa besar dan dipenuhi penonton yang berasal dari Negara bernama Amerika itu. "**Phantom**, bersiaplah untuk main. Gantikan **Xanthous**" perintah sang pelatih yang diangguki oleh pria berambut _babyblue_ itu. "_I'm ready_" ucapnya sembari berdiri, masuk ke dalam lapangan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**\- Maji Burger -**

.

"REICCHIII, AKU MAU ES KRIIIIIMMMM~SSU!" seru Shouta kekanakkan menarik tangan kiri Reiichi sementara tangannya yang lain menunjuk toko es krim terdekat. "Reichin, belikan aku lollipop rasa madu..." ucap Satoshi menarik tangan Reiichi yang kanan. Reiichi cuma bisa menghela nafas pendek, nggak tau apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan. Ngeluarin pisau? nanti terjadi pertumpahan darah. Akhirnya Reiichi memilih diam dan menghela nafas pendek.

"Beli sajalah sana. jangan lama lama"

"YEYY! AKU SAYANG REICCHI/REICHIN!"

Taku memandang wajah gadis yang ia selamatkan itu. Gadis itu menunduk dalam dalam, berterima kasih. "_Arrigatou _sudah menolongku. Namaku **Hyouka Konomi**. kelas 1-4" ucap gadis itu dengan wajah cukup datar. Taku memandang Konomi dengan tatapan penuh minat. "Konomi, kenapa kamu mau menjadi _manager_ di Teiko?" Tanya Taku setengah penasaran. Konomi tersenyum singkat.

"Iseng. Awalnya kukira menjadi _manager_ di suatu klub olahraga itu cukup mudah... tapi ternyata dugaanku salah" ucap Konomi. Hotarou mendengus sebal. "Ya. Akan salah bila kamu tetap menjadi manager di Teiko. Mereka mau segalanya sempurna dari awal" ucap Hotarou menaikkan kacamatanya. Konomi memakan sebuah _French fries_ dalam diam. Ryuuki yang menyadari perubahan _mood_ semuanya segera angkat bicara.

"Ngomong ngomong... kan kita semua nggak jadi masuk tim. Kita main basketnya gimana?" Tanya Ryuuki. Tepat saat itu, 2 anak SD muncul dan melambaikan tangan pada rombongan Reiichi. Taku balas melambai, Ryuuki merutuk kesal, Reiichi tersenyum singkat, Hotarou dan Kanata nggak peduli, Shouta dan Satoshi baru balik.

"Yo, **Aoki, Saika**!"

.

.

"**Kuroko Aoki**, 6 SD, adik dari Taku nii-san. _Y__oroshiku onegaishimasu_" ucap anak perempuan dengan rambut _babyblue_ panjang dan di kuncir dua kecil sopan. Anak perempuan satu lagi, berambut urakan dengan warna yang sewarna dengan kakaknya, Ryuuki, dengan gaya preman memperkenalkan dirinya. "**Kagami Saika**, 6 SD, Salam kenal, Kono!"

"Nah, mumpung semuanya sudah berkumpul, ayo bicarakan masalah ini" ucap Reiichi memimpin rapat yang akan diselengarakan(?). "Pertama tama, karena Takuya, kita **terpaksa** harus keluar dari tim basket Teiko. Apa ada yang punya usul kemana kita harus bermain basket?" Tanya Reiichi membuat Taku agak terpojok. Taku mencibir sebal. "Apa boleh buat, aku tidak sudi dipimpin kapten tim seperti Yusaku itu." ucap Taku kesal.

"Ya, aku kali ini sependapat denganmu, Takuya." ucap Hotarou melipat lengannya. Ryuuki mengangkat bahu tidak tahu, Saika sibuk menghabiskan kentang yang dipesan nii-sannya, dan kemudian masalah selesai ketika Konomi mengeluarkan selebaran yang dibagikan di tengah jalan tadi.

"Mungkin ini berguna" ucap Konomi membukanya dan menunjukkannya pada 9 orang itu.

**.**

_**STREET BASKETBALL!**_

_**KHUSUS ANAK COWOK PENGGILA BASKET!  
BATASAN UMUR TIDAK DI BATASI**_

_**MINIMAL JUMLAH PEMAIN 7-12 ORANG**_

_**HARUS MEMILIKI NAMA TEAM!**_

_**JANGAN SAMPAI KETINGGALAN, OKE?**_

_**HADIAHNYA UTAMA: JALAN JALAN KE AMERIKA**_

_**.**_

Kanata bersorak penuh kemenangan. Shouta dan Saika saling tos satu sama lain, Hotarou nyengir girang, Satoshi tersenyum, dan sisanya masih dalam kegalauan tinggat lanjut. "lalu nama tim ini apa, Rei?" Tanya Aoki agak ketus. Reiichi kemudian menunjuk Taku.

"Taku, beri nama tim ini. ini perintah. Gara gara kamu kita harus susah payah seperti ini, kan?" perintah Reiichi setengah mengintimidasi. Taku mau tidak mau mengangguk... atau nyawanya melayang dengan segera...

"Bagaimana kalau..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

.

**YAHOOO AUTHOR KEMBALI LAGI~~~ Kenapa apdetnya cepet? karena Author ngerjain kilat! Hahahaha!**

**Tokoh baru:::  
**

**KUROKO AOKI**

**Anak perempuan kelas 6 SD. Jenius. rambutnya _babyblue_ panjang di kuncir dua kecil. Kata-katanya sering terdengar jutek tapi sebenernya dia baik banget. Berpemikiran cepat dan lebih suka sendirian daripada harus bersama dengan orang lain selain teman teman kakaknya.**

**.**

**KAGAMI SAIKA**

**Anak perempuan, kelas 6 SD. Rambutnya sewarna dengan ayahnya tapi model rambutnya beda, agak berantakan panjang gitu... orangnya gabrak gubruk dan sering nggak peka. Entah kenapa bisa jadi sahabat karib Aoki yang cenderung pendiam.**

**.**

**Kali ini Author coba mengikuti intruksi Antares Kuga dan SkipperChen. Mungkin masih agak kurang... tapi mohon petunjuknya lagi!**

**ARRIGATOU BAGI YANG SUDAH MEMBACA!**

**Oh, ya, Jangan lupa Review, ya!**

**\- PriscallDaiya -**


	3. Quarter 3: HERO

**\- Quarter 3 : "HERO" -**

.

.

Lapangan _outdoor_ di depan mereka tampak di penuhi banyak orang. Dari bocah berumur 5 tahun sampai kakek-kakek berumur 60 tahun ada di tempat itu. Kurasa panitia _Street Basketball_ lupa mencantumkan batasan umurnya. Reiichi, sang kapten, yang tidak mungkin terlambat, sudah _standby_ di pinggir lapangan dengan memutar mutar gunting. Tak lama berselang, muncul Hotarou yang memakai kacamata hitam.

"Baru kamu yang datang, Rei?" Tanya Hotarou agak heran. Rei nggak menjawab. Tangannya yang tadi sibuk memutar gunting kini beralih ke mengasah pisau. "Siapapun yang terlambat, aku akan memberikannya latihan ganda" ucapnya sadis. Hotarou merinding seram. Jujur saja, kalau mereka pada lupa, Hotaroulah yang jadi korban pelampiasan kemarahan sang kapten sadis itu. Semoga arwahmu bisa di terima di sisi-Nya deh, Hotarou... (digeplak Hotarou)

Tak lama berselang, hadirlah Shouta yang setengah babak belur. Reiichi tampak mengeryit aneh, sementara Hotarou langsung menanyakannya. "Shou, kau baik baik saja? bu-bukan berarti aku peduli padamu, nanodayo" ucap Hotarou agak khawatir... tapi demi sifat tsunderenya, ia harus menahannya. Shouta kemudian terduduk di lantai dan menggigil ketakutan.

"Perempuan itu menakutkan ~ssu!" teriaknya dramatis. Reiichi _no comment_, Hotarou menatapnya dengan pandangan _'mau-dibantu-tapi-gak-tsundere-lagi',_ yang akhirnya tetap diam, nggak menggubris isakan Shouta yang agak kekanakkan itu.

"Eh? Kenapa kamu babak belur seperti itu, Shouta?" Tanya Taku yang baru muncul, di temani adiknya yang bertampang _flat_. Shouta lantas memeluk Taku, satu-satunya orang yang baru menanyakannya. "Perempuan itu kejaaaaaaaaam~ssu!" serunya lagi. Taku mengeryit aneh.

"Memangnya mereka ngapain?"

"Foto foto aku~ssu! Padahal aku kan buru buru! Mereka narik aku lagi buat di foto, trus aku kabur~ssu... jatuh berkali kali deh..." ucap Shouta. Aoki menatapnya dan menepuk nepuk kepala Shouta dengan iba. "... Sabar, ya. Tapi nggak semua perempuan itu mengerikan, kok" ucap Aoki ramah, membuat Shouta merasa bahwa Aokilah malaikatnya. Tapi, perkataan berikutnya lebih nge-JLEB di hati Shouta.

"... Tapi kamu memang cocok kok buat disiksa"

"AOCCHI KEJAAAAAAM!"

.

.

Setelah semuanya komplit plus Konomi, Reiichi menunjuk daftar pertandingan. "Pertandingan pertama kita itu dengan **The Hawk**. Cari data mengenai anggota kelompok itu dengan cepat, Ao" perintah Reiichi pada Aoki yang segera mengangguk dan menutup matanya. 5 detik kemudian ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Lawannya agak susah, soalnya kaptennya **Takao Kazunari**... pemilik _Hawk eyes. _Tapi tenang aja. kalian pasti menang" ucap Aoki. Hotarou agak tersenyum sekilas. teman ayahnya yang agak 'baka' itu akan bertanding dengan timnya.

**'TIM HERO VS THE HAWK. SEKALI LAGI, TIM HERO VS HE HAWK'**

Suara pengeras suara terdengar. Ryuuki tersenyum singkat dan berjalan dengan tenang. "Wah, nama tim kita tuh. yuk" ucapnya malas sambil berjalan pergi, disusul Taku yang berlari seperti bocah.

* * *

.

_"HERO? nama tim kita HERO?" Tanya Satoshi agak heran. Taku mengangguk. "Dalam bahasa Inggris, HERO itu artinya pahlawan" ucap Taku yang diangguki yang lainnya._

_"Lalu apa ada hubungannya dengan cita cita kita?" Tanya Reiichi. Taku tersenyum 5 jari. "Yeah... sangat cocok. Bahkan aku, yang menemukan nama itu, merasa lebih pintar darimu, Rei" ucap Taku blak-blakkan. Reiichi tersenyum sadis dengan aura deathglare pekat di sekitar tubuhnya, dan berkata... "Kutambah porsi latihanmu jadi 100 kali lipat"_

_Ryuuki mendengus sebal mengetahui apa yang mau di sampaikan Taku melalui nama tim barunya itu._

_"Aku menamai tim ini HERO karena kita adalah pahlawan yang akan menolong ayah ayah kita"_

_Senyum sumringah muncul di seluruh wajah kaw__an kawan Taku, Reiichi sendiri yang tadi marah padanya kini merangkulnya. "Makasih udah ngasih nama tim ini. Tapi tetap saja porsi latihanmu kunaikkan jadi 100 kali lipat"_

_._

* * *

.

**\- Bandara Narita, Jepang -**

.

Beberapa orang tampak berlalu lalang. Tiba tiba muncul sesosok pria dengan rambut biru tua yang tengah menawar harga sebuah buku. "_What the hell. 10 years ago I bought this book with 100 yen! Why now be 200 yen?!_" rutuk pria itu. Sang pedagang cuman cengo ketika pria itu nyerocos dalam bahasa inggris. pria berambut merah dengan segera menggeretnya tanpa ampun. "**Navy**, _if you buy the book again , I'm not sure your feet extra strong for the portion of practice_" ucap pria berambut merah yang membuat pria bernama **Navy **itu mau tidak mau kicep.

Pria dengan gradasi rambut merah-hitam memantul mantulkan bola basket miliknya ke lantai bandara seenaknya. "_Well, we were in Japan . I think we better speak Japanese.." _ucap pria itu dengan lengkungan senyum. "Aku kangen dengan anakku~ssu!" seru pria dengan rambut pirang riang menarik koper miliknya. Pria berambut gradasi merah-hitam mendengus. "Kita disini bukan untuk liburan. Tapi kerja!" seru pria gradasi itu sebal.

"Kita akan kerja di _Street Basketball_ ini, kan?" Tanya pria berambut hijau menatap brosur yang tertempel di sudut bandara itu. Brosur yang sama dengan yang dibawa Konomi waktu itu. Sosok pria berambut unggu yang sibuk makan snack mengangguk. "... Tumben **Verdant**chin bodoh..."

Pria berambut _babyblue_ bernama **Phantom** itu tampak tersenyum pelan. "Apa mungkin kita bisa melihat anak kita? Walau hanya sebentar..." usulnya yang membuat wajah semua teman temannya itu agak berseri riang.

"Aku sih mau~ssu! Aku kangen dengan Shouta!" seru pria pirang dengan suara agak kekanakkan. Tapi, pria berambut merah menggeleng. "Lupakan niat mu itu, **Phantom**. Lagipula belum tentu anak anak kalian mengetahui wajahmu" Pria berambut biru bernama **Navy** itu menepuk kedua tangannya, mendapat ide yang menurutnya brilian.

"Iya, ya, bisa saja Kanata mengira aku ini selingkuhan ibunya"

Pria berambut _babyblue_ menghela nafa sedikit dan berbisik pelan.

"_I'm back, _Aoki, Takuya"

.

* * *

.

Pertandingan sudah memasuki babak ke 3, sementara _point _milik tim HERO masih terpaut jauh dari tim THE HAWK. 45-63. Tapi walaupun begitu, tak ada satupun pemain HERO yang tampak bersimbah keringat. Hotarou men_dribble_ bola dan mem_-pass_nya pada Reiichi yang kemudian melakukan _pivot_ untuk menghindari _defense_ lawan. Reiichi kemudian melempar bola ke dalam ring, walau dari jarak 1 meter di belakang garis 3 _point_. Ryuuki yang dalam posisi _Small Forward_ segera menangkap bola yang hanya mengenai bibir ring itu dan memasukkannya dengan **dunk**. 47-63.

"OI, HERO! Sudah waktunya!" teriak Saika dari pinggir lapangan. Hotarou ber-_smirk_, sementara yang lainnya mengangguk puas. Takao menerima bola dari salah satu teman _center_nya. Ia kemudian dengan mudah melewati _defense_ Reiichi. Reiichi sendiri tersenyum singkat. Detik berikutnya, bola yang berada di tangan Takao, terlepas dan kini berada di genggaman Reiichi, yang kini mengoper pada Hotarou. Hotarou sendiri segera menge_shoot_nya dari garis tengah lapangan. Reiichi kemudian menatap ke arah Takao yang tampak kagum dengan tehnik Reiichi barusan.

"Wow, gerakan yang bagus. itu gerak reflek?" Tanya Takao heran dan kemudian tersentak kaget menyadari mata Reiichi berubah warna, kanan nya kuning, mata kirinya merah.

"Maaf, paman, sang _Emperor_ sudah bangun" ucap Reiichi

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**.**

**Lagi lagi Author apdetnya cepet. Heheheh... mumpung _weekend_...**

**Arrigatou bagi yang sudah membaca dan me-Review fic ini~~**

**Makasih banyak juga bagi yang memberi saran pada author newbie ini~~~**

**Author sih bisa main basket... tapi nggak sekeren Kuroko dan lainnya~~ maklum, amatir (Lagipula gak ada yang nanya kok...) *pundung dipojokkan***

**Jangan Lupa REVIEWnya. kritik saran pujian tetap akan di jawab Author kapanpun dan dimanapun~**

**Author kan tetep _standby_ di FF ini~~**

**.**

**Salam sehangat mentari pagi,**

**\- PriscallDaiya -**


	4. Quarter 4: First Meet

**\- Quarter 4: "First Meet" -**

.

.

.

Pemain yang bermain dilapangan saat ini Hotarou, Reiichi, Kanata, Ryuuki, dan Satoshi. Kanata tampak ber _smirk_ singkat melihat mata Reiichi yang berbeda warna. "Wah, wah... Sang _King_ sudah bangun, ya?" ucapnya setengah mengejek. Tapi, sebuah gunting segera melukai pipinya. "Diam... dasar budak" ucap Reiichi dengan nada dingin sekaligus _psycho_. Kanata cuma punya 2 pilihan. **Diam** atau **Mati.**

Ryuuki menghela nafas pendek. Bila sudah masuk _Emperor-eye_, sifat berkuasa-seperti-raja Reiichi kambuh. Dan biasanya itu akan berakhir bila pertandingan sudah usai. "Saat ini yang kita perlukan itu memasukkan bola sebanyak banyaknya, kan?" Tanya Ryuuki yang dibalas anggukan yang lainnya.

Reiichi menyeringai lebar, seperti kebiasaannya ketika ia mendapat ilham atau semacamnya. "_Yeah,_ waktunya _show time_" ucap Reiichi dengan senyuman _psycho_ andalannya.

**\- ^U^ -**

Pertandingan kembali berlanjut. Reiichi menerima bola dari Kanata, dan melakukan _fake_ pada Takao yang menghadangnya. Ia kemudian melempar bola basket itu pada Satoshi yang dengan sigap memasukkannya ke dalam ring, menambah point bagi tim HERO.

Mata Takao melebar dengan sukses, kaget dengan pertambahan stamina para pemain HERO. "Kalian tidak capek sama sekali?" tanya Takao yang penasaran pada Hotarou. Hotarou menaikkan kacamatanya dan tersenyum tipis. "Tidak. Ini semua berkat latihan dari Reiichi" ucap Hotarou santai.

Kanata kemudian ikut mengobrol. "_Yeah_, lari lapangan 100 kali perhari, _shoot_ 200 kali. Bagi kami saat ini, Bermain 4 _quarter_ tanpa istirahat sama sekali tidak menguras stamina kami" ucap Kanata yang membuat mata Takao melebar lagi. "Whoa... kaptenmu itu kejam, ya!" seru Takao sedikit ngeri. Hotarou menyengir sedikit.

"Memang... tapi kalau tidak seperti itu, kami sudah tepar di _quarter_ ke 2 tadi" ucap Hotarou. "Hotarou, Kanata, balik! Cepat pasang posisi _defense_!" perintah Reiichi dari garis tengah lapangan. Hotarou dan Kanata segera menurut dan berlari ke kubunya itu, sebelum benda benda tajam segera terlempar dari sang kapten.

Takao menatap punggung generasi berikutnya itu dengan helaan nafas panjang. "Kurasa hanya **Kisedai** saja yang bisa mengalahkan mereka. Saat ini saja mereka hanya memakai kurang dari 10% dari kemampuan mereka..."

* * *

.

Bunyi pluit terdengar di seluruh lapangan. Tepat saat itu _dunk_ Reiichi masuk. _Point_ terakhir itu 70-67. Kemenangan untuk pihak HERO. Takao merangkul Reiichi dengan senyuman khasnya. Reiichi menutup kedua matanya, dan kemudian iris merahnya kembali seperti semula. "... Ada apa, paman?" tanya Reiichi heran. Takao bersiul riang dan mebisikkan kata kata di telinga Reiichi.

"... Tim yang luar biasa. Lanjutkan terus langkahmu itu"

Reiichi tersenyum samar dan mengangguk. "_Arrigatou, _paman"

.

.

**\- Pinggir Lapangan -**

.

"**Red**cchi, anakmu lumayan hebat juga~ssu!" seru pria dengan rambut pirang dengan nada kekanakkan. Pria dengan rambut merah melengos pelan, tampak sebal, tapi sudut sudut bibirnya tampak naik, membentuk sebuah lengkungan samar. ".. Yah... tidak buruk untuk _Emperor-eye _pemula" ucap sosok merah itu yang di panggil dengan sebutan **Red** itu.

"Red-chan, Xant-chan, cepat kemari! Daftarkan nama kalian dulu!" seru sang _manager_ yang berambut _pink. _Red kemudian tersenyum singkat dan membalik badannya.

"Tapi... Aku cukup bangga saat ini padanya"

"Aih, Redcchi malu-malu~ssu!"

"Diam atau latihanmu kugandakan 100 kali lipat"

"... _Gomenne_~ssu..."

.

.

Tubuh Kanata tiba tiba menggigil. Cuaca cerah, tanpa gumpalan kapas bertebaran di langit, matahari juga sedang tepat berada di atasnya. "Fuh... Dingin.. Aku menggigil!" seru Kanata di saat timnya sedang istirahat. Saika, sang petugas P3K, segera mengecek panas badan **Black** **Ace** tim HERO itu. "Aneh... Tubuhmu tidak dingin... Ah, palingan kamu cuma kebelet pipis kali!" seru Saika menepuk punggung Kanata keras keras, membuat yang punya punggung itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Sudahlah. Cepat ke toilet. Kita akan ada pertandingan lagi jam 3" ucap Reiichi yang diangguki dengan riang yang lainnya, terutama Kanata yang segera pergi ke WC

.

.

.

"**Navy**-chan, kuperingatkan berapa kali untuk tidak membaca majalah itu?!" omel sang manager _pink_ berkacak pinggang. Sosok pria berambut biru tua-dengan kulit gelap, yang tengah duduk manis di bangku yang berada di sekitar lapangan itu, cuma bisa melengos sebal, tapi masih melanjutkan bacaannya. "Haaaah... Aku ini suamimu. Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel_ 'chan_'." ucap Navy dengan nada setengah kesal dan kemudian menambahkan. "_Plus_, Jangan ganggu jam belajarku ini" Sang manager segera menggembungkan pipinya sebal di cuekkin oleh pria yang ternyata suaminya itu. belum sempat ia menjerit pada Navy, muncul sosok anak SMP yang tahu tahu nemplok di samping Navy.

"Paman, cepat balik lembarannya! Tak kusangka bisa baca majalah _limited__ edition_ ini disini..." ucap Kanata dengan enaknya duduk di samping Navy. Navy diam sejenak, berpikir sebentar, dan kemudian memberikan bukunya itu pada sosok yang serupa dengannya itu. Ia agak heran dengan hadirnya mahluk yang serupa-tapi-lebih-kecil darinya itu. "Nih. Ngomong ngomong namamu siapa?" Tanya Navy sambil menyodorkan majalahnya itu. Kanata menerimanya dengan perasaan curiga.

"Aomine Kanata... Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kanata setengah heran. Mata manager _pink _itu tampak agak berkaca-kaca sementara Navy tampak tersenyum singkat. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa" ucap Navy sambil memandang langit luas di atasnya. Kanata kemudian membuka lembaran lembaran majalah nista yang di pinjamnya dari paman bernama Navy itu. Tapi, lagi lagi tapi... dua buah benda tajam segera merobek majalah nista itu. Sang pemegang majalah dan sang pembawa majalah diam, mati kutu, ketika dari arah berlawanan muncul sosok Reiichi, dan Red.

"**Aomine Kanata, pilih, Porsi latihan ganda, atau mati**" perintah Reiichi dengan sebuah pisau yang telah diasah terlampir di tangannya, siap melemparnya bila jawaban dari Kanata itu 'mati'.

"**Navy, ****Aku tidak mengizinkanmu membuka majalah nista itu... apalagi memberikannya pada anak dibawah umur seperti dia.**" ucap Red dengan gunting yang dengan manis berjejeran di selempangnya. Navy dan Kanata kicep. Manager _pink_ itu cuma bisa diam 1000 bahasa juga, padahal di dalam hatinya ia bilang _'Rasain! Gak dengerin sih!'_. Dengan _koor_ kompak, sosok laki laki berwajah mirip itu menunduk dalam dalam.

"_Gomennasai_..."

.

.

.

Taku menembakkan bola oranye miliknya ke dalam ring. peluh mulai membanjiri bingkai wajahnya yang _cute._ Taku kemudian berlari mengambil kembali bola miliknya itu, tapi sayangnya bolanya itu telah berada di tangan seorang pria, dengan rambut berwarna _babyblue_, dan dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Taku lantas berlari ke arah pria asing itu.

"Ah, maaf menganggumu latihan" ucap pria itu tersenyum sembari memberikan Taku bola yang telah dipungutnya itu. Taku mengangguk penuh semangat. "Nggak masalah, kok. Ngomong ngomong, apa paman ikut pertandingan?" tanya Taku heran setengah kepo. Pria itu mengangguk singkat dan menepuk rambut hitam Taku pelan.

"Berjuanglah." ucap pria itu hangat. Senyuman Taku melebar dan menjadi ringisan mengejek.

"He... Itu sudah pasti! Kalau kita bertanding, akan kutunjukkan gaya permainanku padamu, paman!" seru Taku riang. Pria itu terkekeh geli dan mengangguk. "Itupun kalau kamu bisa sampai di _final_. Bisa saja kelompokmu itu menangis di _semifinal_" ucap pria itu geli. Taku kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bangga.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Karena aku berada di tim HERO... ngomong ngomong nama paman siapa?"

"... **Phantom**. Panggil saja aku Phantom"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Yahooo~~~ Author kembali apdet! Tumben cepet? Karena apdet kilat!**

**Pertama tama... _Arrigatou gozaimasu_ bagi yang sudah membacanya!**

**Oh, ya, nama samarannya kisedai itu:**

**Kuroko Tetsuya: Phantom**

**Kagami Taiga: Light**

**Akashi Seijuurou: Red**

**Kise Ryouta: Xanthous**

**Midorima Shintarou: Verdant**

**Aomine Daiki: Navy**

**Momoi / Aomine Satsuki : Ross**

**Murasakibara Atsushi: Violet (khusus murasakibara, Author belom punya nama tetap. Para pembaca di perbolehkan memberi nama murasakibara ini~)**

**Ngomong ngomong maaf kalau Aomine kupasangkan dengan Momoi. Entah kenapa author suka _couple_ itu.**

**Ngomong ngomong... emaknya perlu di keluarin, nggak, dicerita?**

**Nyehehehehe~~~ Author sudah penuh dengan ide ide nista *Digeplak readers* untuk para kisedai dan anak anaknya itu~~~**

**Sekali lagi Arrigatou!**

**Oh, Jangan lupa Review!**

**.**

**Salam manis dari,**

**\- PriscallDaiya -**


	5. Quarter 5: Black Ace

**\- Quarter 5: "Black Ace" -**

.

.

.

"_Ara_, Phantom, ya? Nama yang aneh... Tapi salam kenal juga" ucap Taku dengan senyuman 5 jari andalannya. Phantom mengangguk singkat sopan. Kemudian dari pinggir lapangan, Aoki berteriak memanggil kakaknya itu.

"_nii-san_, Saika berantem dengan salah satu pemain!" seru gadis berambut _babyblue_ itu setengah panik. Taku membulatkan matanya _horor_. Detik berikutnya ia segera mengaktifkan _Movement_ ke tempat Aoki. Phantom segera menyusul dua anak remaja itu.

"Sama siapa dia berantem?! Ryuuki nggak ada emangnya?!" seru Taku kewalahan. Aoki menggeleng kalem. "Ryuuki tidak berguna, _baka-nii-san_" ucap Aoki nge-JLEB tapi diabaikan Taku. Taku lantas berlari dengan kecepatan kilat sambil menggeret teman barunya, si Phantom itu, ke tempat istirahat pemain HERO.

.

.

.

Oke, ini jauh lebih parah dari yang dibayangkan Taku. Di depannya, ada gadis 6 SD yang tengah menarik kerah paman tinggi-besar-raksasa-beralis bercabang. Ryuuki tampak menghela nafas pasrah, menyerah menghadapi amarah adiknya yang meledak-ledak itu. "Saika! Lepaskan kerah paman itu!" seru Taku melerai kedua orang yang tengah berantem itu. Saika menggeleng dengan amarah meledak ledak.

"Nggak! Minggir sekarang, Taku! Akan kuhancurkan orang iniii..." ucap Saika dengan nada pembunuh. Aoki diam, dan kemudian berpikir sejenak. "Memangnya kamu marah kenapa, Saika?" tanya Aoki. Saika menunjuk saus _hotdog_ yang berbekas di kausnya.

"Orang ini menodai kausku!" seru Saika kesal. Ryuuki dengan sigap mengambil sapu tangan dan memberikannya pada adiknya itu. Seketika pula wajah Saika yang awalnya penuh dengan aura pembunuh, segera kembali menjadi aura _bling-bling_. "Makasih, nii-san!" seru Saika segera mengelap kausnya itu.

Phantom menatap sosok orang yang mau di bunuh Saika itu dan menahan tawa pelan. pria beralis-cabang itu cuma bisa nyengir sambil ngelus ngelus dada. Pria itu kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"... Aku **Light**. Maaf sudah menumpahkan saus pada kausmu" ucap pria itu dengan nada agak dipaksakan. Saika tersenyum cerah pada pria itu. "Hum~ nggak papa, kok!" ucapnya riang. Perubahan _mood_ yang bagus, Kagami Saika...

Tiba tiba, pengeras suara kembali berbunyi

_**"Panggilan untuk tim HERO dan tim KIRISAKI. 15 menit lagi pertandingannya akan dimulai"**_

"... Kayaknya kita udah di panggil deh... Yuk, kelapangan" ajak Konomi bangkit berdiri sambil memegangi beberapa kertas yang dari tadi sibuk di tulisinya. Taku meringgis lebar pada Phantom. "_ne,_ paman Phantom, tonton pertandinganku ini, ya" ucap Taku riang. Konomi menggeleng.

"Taku, kamu tetap di _bench_. yang main itu Shouta, Reiichi, Kanata, Ryuuki, dan Hotarou" ucap Konomi yang disambut helaan nafas sedih dari Taku.

.

* * *

.

.

Kanata menghela nafas panjang sambil memasuki lapangan, dimana _game_ berikutnya akan dimulai. Ia tampak agak bersemangat sedikit gara gara bisa numpang baca majalah nista kesukaannya itu walau cuma sebentar. Ia kemudian meringgis lebar sembari merenggangkan otot ototnya, dan tersenyum penuh makna.

"Yosha. ayo kita mulai _game _ini"

.

.

Pertandingan HERO vs KIRISAKI dimulai. Kanata berjabat tangan dengan seseorang yang tampak agak familiar di ingatannya. Pemain yang dulunya bersekolah di SMA Kirisaki Daichi, **Hanamiya Makoto**. "Lama tidak bertemu, paman" ucap Kanata sembari berjabat tangan, "Semoga _game_ kali ini kamu tidak berbuat aneh aneh" sambungnya dengan mata setengah mendelik menatap Hanamiya yang umurnya terpaut jauh dari anak SMP itu. Hanamiya tersenyum mengejek. "Mungkin saja, **Black Ace**"

Bunyi Pluit kemudian berbunyi, tanda pertandingan segera di mulai.

.

.

_"Usahakan untuk mengungguli skor mereka. Aku tidak terlalu mengenal seluruh pemain KIRISAKI, tapi aku merasa kalau kapten mereka cukup licik" ucap Konomi sambil membola balik kertas. Aoki kemudian memejamkan matanya selama 5 detik dan mengatakan informasi yang di dapatnya dari otak geniusnya itu. "Hanamiya Makoto, Point Guard, 184 cm, 70 kg, ahli **steal. **hati hati terhadap kemampuannya, terutama **Spider's Web** dan **Floater Shot**" ucap Aoki yang diangguki yang lain. Kanata tiba tiba mengangkat tangannya._

_"Boleh aku yang menjaga kapten itu? Aku merasa dia agak menyebalkan" ucap Kanata yang diangguki Konomi. "Baiklah. Kanata, atasi dia" ucap Saika_

Kanata tersenyum dalam hati. Jujur saja. Ia merasa perkataan adik dari Taku itu benar. Paman itu sama sekali nggak peduli dengan yang namanya _sportivitas_. Baru 5 menit di _Quarter _pertama, Kanata sudah mendapati banyak _foul_ dari paman itu. Oke, itu baru 5 menit.. tapi lengan dan kakinya sudah banyak lebam biru.**  
**

Pluit berbunyi, tanda _time-out_ dari pihak tim HERO. Semuanya lantas heran atas _time-out _itu. Apalagi _time-out_ itu diminta oleh Saika.

"Uwaaa... tak kukira luka lebammu separah ini..." ucap Taku kagum melihat ukiran biru-hitam di lengan dan kaki Kanata. Kanata mendecih kesal. "Mereka... curang." ucap Hotarou menaikkan kacamatanya. Saika kemudian memukul punggung Kanata sekeras-kerasnya, membuat sang empunya berteriak kesakitan.

"UGWOOO! Kau mau membunuhku, Saika?!" omel Kanata. Saika menggeleng dengan senyuman lebar. "Pakai saja kekuatanmu itu. Jangan di tahan lagi. Bisa bisa lukamu makin bertambah gara gara paman-brengsek-licik itu" ucap Saika blak-blakkan. Kanata terdiam dan kemudian nyengir.

"Oke" ucapnya ber_high-five_ dengan Saika.

Tak lama kemudian pluit kembali berbunyi, tanda pertandingan di lanjutkan.

.

Aoki duduk di _bench_, di samping Konomi yang sibuk merapikan handuk. Mata Aoki kemudian menutup sejenak dan ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Konomi heran.

"Ada apa, Aoki?" tanya Konomi. Aoki menatap ke arah orang yang bertanya padanya itu dan kembali menatap ke lapangan.

"... Akan ada yang kesakitan" ucap Aoki dengan nada suara pedih. Saika yang duduk di samping Aoki memasang raut wajah bertanya. "... Ada yang kesakitan... di tim ini." ulang Aoki. Tapi masih menjadi tanda tanya besar di benak Konomi maupun Saika.

.

.

Kanata masuk kembali ke lapangan. Pandagan matanya jadi agak berbeda, yang awalnya sibuk mencari wanita cantik di tribun penonton, kini jauh lebih fokus ke _game_. Reiichi kemudian mem_pass_ bola pada Kanata yang berada di bawah ring. Kanata kemudian melompat, ancang ancang _shot_. Hanamiya tentu saja langsung mem_-block_nya. Kanata kemudian memundurkan punggungnya, dan melempar bola oranye itu melalui sisi kiri Hanamiya, yang kemungkinan masuknya hanya 15%.

Kanata kemudian ber-_smirk_ penuh kemenangan. "Hei, _Ji-san, _yang hidup di lapangan ini bukan cuma manusianya juga. Tapi juga bolanya" ucap Kanata yang membuat Hanamiya semakin kaget, menyadari bola yang hanya berkemungkinan 15% masuk, bisa masuk dengan mulus ke dalam ring basket. Kanata kembali berpijak di tanah dan masih setia dengan _smirk_ nistanya itu.

"_**Black Dragon**_, tehnikku dimana setiap bola yang kulempar, 100% masuk" ucap Kanata bangga dan kemudian balik ke posisi kubunya. "... Dengan tanganku ini, setiap bola yang kusentuh seperti hidup"

.

.

"WUOKEH! Kalau Kanata sudah memakai _**Black Dragon**_, artinya dia sudah mulai serius bermain, kan?" tanya Taku dengan suara polos. Konomi dari tadi terdiam, dengan mulut menganga. "... Anggota tim ini luar biasa, ya. Aku penasaran dengan tehnik-tehnikmu dan kawan-kawanmu lainnya" ucap Konomi bersemangat. Taku terdiam sambil mengunyah kripik kentang yang Satoshi bagi padanya. "Jauh lebih penting pertandingan saat ini. Kata Aoki, di pertandingan ini akan ada yang 'kesakitan'..." ucap Taku.

Konomi memiringkan kepalanya, bingung, dan akhirnya Satoshi menjawabnya. "... Konochin, Aochin itu bisa membaca masa depan... dia punya _**Queen's Brain**_. Singkatnya, setiap masa depan yang di ramalkan Aochin, akan akurat 100%"

Konomi menganga lebar(lagi). Kurasa Konomi masih belum sadar dirinya di kelilingi beragam orang unik yang ajaib...

.

.

_Quarter _kedua tinggal 3 menit lagi. Tubuh Kanata semakin di penuh dengan lebam... dan tampaknya Hanamiya sengaja membuat sang **Black Ace** itu terluka di sana sini. Terutama pada kaki Kanata, yang mulai tampak bergetar. "Kanata, kau yakin baik baik saja? Anggota tim KIRISAKI tampaknya mengincarmu" ucap Hotarou yang dibalas anggukan dari Kanata. "Aku masih bisa bertahan. Tenang saja" balas Kanata singkat.

Sebuah _dunk_ Hanamiya lakukan. _point_ saat ini diungguli oleh KIRISAKI, dengan 32-24. Hanamiya tampak tersenyum licik. Ketika paman itu mendarat, ia berpura pura jatuh menimpa Kanata, dan menyiku pemuda berkulit gelap itu. Kanata kaget ketika tahu tahu tubuhnya jatuh di timpa Hanamiya... tapi ia kemudian berteriak kesakitan ketika kakinya disiku-secara-sengaja oleh Hanamiya itu.

"AAAARGHH!"

Pemain HERO lantas mengerubunginya. Saika segera berlari memasuki lapangan dengan panik dan meminta Houtarou dan Satoshi mengangkat Kanata ke _bench_. Sementara itu, Hanamiya tampak tersenyum singkat pada teman teman setimnya. Taku mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. "Kau... curang" ucap Taku lirih namun cukup didengar oleh Hanamiya. Hanamiya menatap bocah-pendek-berambut-hitam itu dengan memasang tampang bersalah.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud berbuat seperti itu..." ucap Hanamiya meminta maaf. Taku agak kaget atas perubahan sikap Hanamiya itu. Betul saja. Tampang bersalah itu segera lenyap digantikan oleh juluran lidah Hanamiya, mengejek tim HERO. "Kau kira aku sunguhan berbicara seperti itu? HAHAHAHA! Anak muda zaman sekarang memang mudah di bodohi. Terutama temanmu yang terluka itu!" tawa Hanamiya mengejek tim HERO, terutama Kanata. Taku menarik kerah baju Hanamiya, hendak memukulnya. Tapi tangannya di hentikan oleh tangan seorang pria berkulit pucat, dengan rambut biru muda.

"Sudah cukup. Kamu pemain disini. kamu bisa di diskualifikasi bila berantem di lapangan ini" ucap Phantom bijak. Taku mau tak mau segera melepas tangannya, walau masih memasang tampang tak suka. "Paman, kenapa kamu membelanya?!" seru Taku tidak terima. Phantom menunjuk ke arah sosok pria berambut biru tua dibelakangnya, yang diliputi aura _deathglare_ yang mematikan.

"Biar paman itu yang mengurusnya. Lebih baik kamu cepat cek kondisi teman setimmu itu" kata Phantom yang diangguki Taku dengan patuh.

.

.

Kaki Kanata mulai tidak terasa lagi sakitnya. Ia tidur di _bench_ dengan Saika yang sibuk mengompres kaki Kanata dengan air es. Pertandingan masih terus berlanjut, dengan Satoshi masuk sebagai pengganti. Kanata terkekeh kecil. "Aktingku bagus tidak tadi?" tanya Kanata dengan kekehan khasnya biasa. Saika segera melempar kantung es pada wajah Kanata. "JANGAN BERCANDA!" omel Saika. Kanata kemudian berusaha menggerakkan kakinya itu, tapi kakinya sama sekali tidak merespon keinginannya, alias diam. Wajah Kanata pucat pasi. kakinya sama sekali tidak mau bergerak sesuai kemauannya. Saraf kakinya terasa mati...

"Saika, kakiku tidak bisa bergerak"

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Nyahoo~~! Di chapter ini Author masukin karakter Hanamiya Makoto, yang ada di SMA Kirisaki Daichi itu lho...**

**maaf kalau ada yang ngefans sama Hanamiya... disini dia kubuat lebih kejam dari pada di komik/animenya. **

**Nah, Arrigatou banyak bagi yang sudah membaca/mereview/dua-duanya.**

**Mohon review dan petunjuknya. saya masih newbie... ^^**

**Mungkin banyak typo di fic ini~ssu!**

**Salam manis nan kece,**

**.**

**-PriscallDaiya-**


	6. Quarter 6: First Aid

**\- Quarter 6 : "First Aid" -**

.

.

Wajah Saika menegang. Kanata tampak pucat pasi. Jujur saja... kaki yang tadinya disiku secara sengaja Hanamiya kini tak mampu ia gerakkan... bahkan rasanya seperti lumpuh. Saika lantas memijat-mijat betis Kanata dengan kemampuannya sebagai anggota kesehatan nasional termuda sekaligus tergenius itu. Saika kemudian menggeleng pedih.

"Sai... Jawab aku! Aku tidak apa-apa, kan?!" seru Kanata meminta keterangan dari Saika. Saika menatap mata biru gelap Kanata dengan pandangan sendu, membuat Kanata merasakan aura tidak enak...

"Saraf kakimu... 70% rusak." ucap Saika membuat Kanata membeku di tempat. iris biru tua miliknya itu tampak begitu pedih, nyaris mengeluarkan butiran bening. "... Aku tidak mungkin sembuh, ya... Apa aku masih bisa bermain basket?" tanya Kanata yang segera di pukul sekeras kerasnya oleh Saika.

"DASAR _AHO_! PASTI MASIH ADA JALAN KELUARNYA!" omel Saika dengan mata berkilat-kilat karena marah sekaligus sedih. Saika kemudian mengambil karet rambut dan menguncir rambut gradasi merah-hitam yang terurai di punggungnya menjadi _pony-tail_. Saika mengambil kotak kesehatan yang ia letakkan di samping Kanata.

".. Kau mau apa, Sai..?" tanya Kanata dengan suara lemah. Saika mengepalkan tangannya erat erat.

"Menyembuhkanmu. Kamu lupa aku siapa, hah?" ucap Saika sambil membuka kotak kesehatan itu. Kanata menepuk jidatnya, baru ingat. "_Yeah_... anggota kesehatan jenius..."

"Atas nama Kagami Saika, akan kubuat kamu bisa bermain basket lagi." ujar Saika sembari memijati kaki Kanata, membuat empunya meringgis kesakitan

"Iya, iya! Tapi pelan pelaaan!"

"Sekali lagi kamu bicara, kubuat kakimu rusak total!"

"... maaf..."

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Navy duduk di salah satu bangku di pinggir lapangan. Air wajahnya masam, semasam jeruk nipis yang di beri beberapa tetes cuka (* silahkan coba sendiri. Author tidak mau ambil resiko *). Ross juga tampak geram, sekaligus khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya itu. "... Navy-chan... apa Kanata-chan baik baik saja?" Tanya Ross ragu. Navy tidak menjawabnya melainkan segera bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah _bench_ tim HERO. Red yang sedang sibuk bermain _shogi _melawan dirinya sendiri menatap ke arah Navy, ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan anak buahnya itu.

"Kau mau apa? Kalaupun kamu sekarang mengunjunginya, keadaan anakmu itu takkan membaik" ucap Red dengan nada setengah penasaran. Navy menoleh ke arah Red dan kemudian tersenyum sangar khas preman.

"Aku tau. tapi siapa tahu dia butuh bacaan yang mendidik" ucap Navy sambil menunjukkan beberapa majalah kesukaannya yang nista-nista itu. Red kali ini tidak melarangnya, malah tersenyum kecil.

"Yah. Berjuanglah... oh, tambahan. porsi latihan 50 kali lipat untukmu"

.

.

Saika mengelap peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya. Ia sudah selesai melakukan pertolongan pada kaki Kanata, dan tampaknya 50% saraf kaki Kanata itu mulai terhubung kembali. Kanata sendiri sedang tiduran, tewas di pijat sedemikian menyakitkan oleh Saika. Pertandingan masih berada di _Quarter _ketiga, dengan point 67-58, diungguli tim KIRISAKI. Kanata yang sibuk tidur tiduran itu secara tiba tiba kejatuhan buku tidak senonoh edisi _limited edition_. Kanata segera duduk dan mengecek siapakah yang mengganggu waktu tidur-ayamnya. Senyuman lebar merekah di sudut bibir Kanata menyadari siapa yang mengunjunginya.

"Yo, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"... Gimana, ya? Sehat nggak... sakit juga nggak..." jawab Kanata sekenanya sambil membolak balik buku nista itu. Navy kemudian duduk di samping Kanata sambil menatap kaki Kanata yang agak kebiruan karena Lebam. "... Kamu masih yakin bisa bermain basket?" Tanya Navy. Kanata terdiam sebentar dan terkekeh geli.

"Tentu saja aku bisa! Kaki yang seperti ini bukanlah hambatan untukku. Yang penting itu adalah hati ku yang sepenuhnya di penuhi basket!" jawab Kanata dengan riang. Navy terdiam sebentar dan balas tersenyum. "He... Benar juga..." ucap Navy sambil menatap langit luas.

"Kau mirip sepertiku ketika kecil"

"Amit amit deh kalau besarnya aku seperti paman"

.

.

.

_Quarter_ keempat akan di mulai. Saika sibuk membagi-bagikan air dan handuk sementara Konomi sibuk memberi intruksi pada yang lain. Aoki? Sedang menggeplak Ryuuki agar tidak tidur selama berada di lapangan...

"Beda 20 point..." gumam Kanata sambil menatap papan skor yang menunjukkan perbedaan point, 87-67. Taku mengangguk menanggapinya. Senyuman Kanata kembali mengembang.

"Sai, aku main lagi, ya? Beda pointnya jauh tuh..." bujuk Kanata pada gadis beremosian itu. Saika lantas menyemprotnya dengan omelan. "Kau gila, Kanata?! Kakimu saja belum tentu sembuh, bla bla bla..." Kanata cuma bisa tutup kuping sambil tetap nyengir kuda. Taku kemudian angkat bicara.

"Sudah masukkan saja Kanata lagi. Ryuuki kayaknya udah kecapekan... atau ngantuk tuh di lapangan?" Tanya balik Taku setengah becanda sambil menunjuk Ryuuki yang tengah tidur-sambil-berdiri di tengah pertandingan. Saika cemberut namun kemudian menatap iris biru tua Kanata lekat lekat.

"Janji kamu nggak akan luka lagi?"

"ya. Kuusahakan... Akan kubalas perbuatan si paman licik itu"

"Ya sudah"

.

.

.

**'Pergantian Pemain dari tim HERO'**

Kanata masuk ke lapangan dan langsung di sambut tawa oleh para pemain KIRISAKI. "Dengan kaki seperti itu dia memangnya mau apa?" ejek tim lawan. Saika yang mendengar dari _bench_ cuma bisa terkekeh geli. "Ingat dulu deh, paman. Yang akan kalian lawan itu **Salah satu Ace** tim HERO lho..."

Reiichi mendapat bola. ia mem_pass_nya pada Hotarou. Hotarou yang di _defense_ oleh _Center_ lawan otomatis kembali _mempass _bola itu ke posisi kawan yang dalam posisi bebas, Kanata. Hanamiya lantas men_defense_nya. Seringai lebar muncul di wajah Kanata. "Oi, paman tua, dengan kaki begini saja aku bias memiliki kecepatan yang di atas batasanmu" ucap Kanata dan segera men_dribble_ bolanya dengan kecepatan kilat. "Kurasa sudah cukup main-mainnya... Aku c.a.p.e.k meladenimu" ucap Kanata segera menge_shot_ bola tanpa arah namun 100% masuk.

"Waktunya kalian kalah"

.

.

.

Suara pluit berbunyi dengan nyaring tanda berakhirnya pertandingan. Kanata yang masih nangkring sambil memegang ring itu terkekeh penuh kemenangan. dalam jangka waktu 10 menit _quarter_ terakhir, point yang semula 87-67 kini menjadi 90-132, dengan total 65 point yang disumbangkan Kanata sendirian. Wajah KIRISAKI di liputi kesedihan, berbanding terbalik dengan senyum sumringah yang muncul di wajah tim HERO.

"Guwooo... Kanata nih, baru ngeluarin jurusnya di saat saat terkahir!" seru Taku heboh sendiri. Kanata mengusap hidungnya sambil nyengir bangga. "Iyalah... siapa dulu dong yang banyak masukin bola... Kanata gitu lho!"

**Grosak grosakk grosakkk**...

Satoshi tampak membongkar isi tasnya dari ujung keujung. Semuanya yang awallnya berwajah sumringah ya tentu saja langsung heran melihat teman setimnya yang mirip titan itu kebingungan-sampai-nyaris-nangis. "Satocchi nyari apa~ssu?" Tanya Shouta. Satoshi menatap mata kuning Shouta dan bilang dengan nada sebal.

"_Snack_ku, Maibouku, cokelatku, semuanya ludes... siapa yang makan...?" tanyanya sambil membuka tas miliknya yang awalnya berisi snack-snack itu. Reiichi menghela nafas panjang, tak habis pikir oleh tingkah teman setimnya itu.

"Lihat tumpukan sampah snack disana tuh, Satoshi.. Siapa yang menghabiskannya, ya?"

"Aku, Reichin... memangnya kenapa?"

"Haaah... sudahlah. beli sana" perintah Reiichi mengijinkan anak buahnya pergi. Satoshi sih adem adem aja...

.

.

.

**\- Toko makanan -**

.

Satoshi baru selesai belanja dengan membawa banyak snack baru. Wajahnya yang pertamanya suntuk kini jadi lebih berseri seri... tapi apes ya apes. nggak bias di ganggu gugat... baru melangkah 2 langkah, maibou _limited edition_ nya terbang di bawa angin... dan di ambil oleh seorang pria dengan tubuh raksasa dengan rambut unggu.

"Wah... hari ini hari keberuntunganku..." ucap pria tinggi besar raksasa itu. Satoshi lantas menarik kembali maibou edisi terbatas itu setengah memaksa

"Paman, boleh minta maibou itu? Itu milikku"

"T.I.D.A.K! Siapa cepat dia dapat... itu hukum alam, kan?" Tanya balik sang pria unggu itu. Satoshi agak kesal juga jadinya. "Sudahlah... cuma maibou... ngomong ngomong kalian belum pulang?" Tanya sosok raksasa unggu itu. Satoshi menggeleng patuh. "sebentar lagi..." Jawab Satoshi singkat. Pria tinggi besar itu tersenyum tipis. "He... yasudah... terima kasih atas maibounya" ucap pria itu santai melambaikan maibou _limited edition_ itu. Satoshi yang masih nggak rela maibounya diambil orang itu lantas bertanya nama paman yang ngambil maibou kesukaannya itu dengan seenak jidat paman unggu itu

"Paman siapa?

"**Violet**... kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"... Mau nulis surat hutang jajani _snack_ selama 5 tahun"

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**.**

**Mohon maaf kalau apdetnya yang kali ini agak aneh di bagian bawah bawahnya.. Author ngerjainnya sambil ngelindur.**

**Tugas Author seabrek (ga ada yang nanya). Tapi males ngerjainnya (contoh yang tidak baik ditiru)**

**Arrigatou bagi yang sudah membaca/ mereview. ^^**

**Chapter depan siapa yang mau jadi lawan tim HERO? request boleh...**

**Jangan lupa review, ya~~~**

**Salam semanis gulali di padang pasir,**

**.**

**-PriscallDaiya-**


	7. Quarter 7: Free Day

**\- Quarter 7: "Free Day" -**

.

.

Hari senin, hari yang paling dibenci semua murid... termasuk seorang Murasakibara Satoshi, yang tengah duduk di dalam bangunan bernama **sekolah** dengan teman-temannya... _plus_ sekantung raksasa penuh _snack_. Taku sedang sibuk membolak balik lembaran buku setebal 5 cm yang berjudul **'MATEMATIKA'**. Konomi, Hotarou, dan Reiichi tetap santai seperti biasa... Kanata dan Ryuuki yang sama sama segera membuat contekan tersembunyi di kertas kecil. Shouta tampak terlambat seperti biasa karena berkemungkinan dikejar-kejar _fans_nya yang makin hari makin menggila...

"... Kalian semua sedang apa...?" Tanya Satoshi polos. Kanata mematahkan pulpen yang digunakannya dan memandang Satoshi dengan tatapan horror _plus_ tidak percaya. Ryuuki segera melipat lengan bajunya dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda berantemnya. "Kamu tidak bisa lihat? Kita sedang belajar!" omel Taku. Satoshi mengangguk pelan mengerti.

"Aku tahu kalian sedang belajar, Takuchin... Tapi kenapa kalian belajar?" lagi lagi ucapan polos dari bayi titan raksasa unggu ini keluar... Kanata menarik kerah baju Satoshi sementara Ryuuki memberikan Taku sebuah TOA.

"HARI INI KITA UJIAAAAAAAAAAN SAAAATOOOOOSHIIIIIIII!"

"...Tapi aku belum belajar, Takuchin..."

"SAMAAAAAA!" seru semuanya kompak. Jelas saja... kemarin mereka banting tulang main _Street Basketball_ dari pagi subuh sampai malam, begitu sampai rumah, langsung tepar di kamar masing masing. Konomi, Reiichi, dan Hotarou sih tenang tenang saja... mereka ada di peringkat 3 besar. Tapi yang lainnya? Mau jadi apa rapor mereka nanti?!

.

.

.

Ujian Matematika telah dimulai. Ulangannya mengenai aljabar. Baru 15 menit pertama, Shouta yang bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari kerumunan _fans_nya mengibarkan bendera putih, kalah berperang melawan aljabar. Tapi jujur saja... soal yang diberikan gurunya itu soal milik SMA... mana bisa anak 1 SMP mampu mengerjakannya?! ... Oke, pengecualian untuk Reiichi...

30 menit selanjutnya, Kanata sudah sibuk mengumpat karena contekkannya nggak bisa dibaca (*nah loh... tulisan sendiri lho!*) sementara Ryuuki sudah membuat genangan pulau di lembar jawabannya yang masih putih polos. Taku sudah mulai mengacak rambut gelapnya sendiri frustasi, berharap rumus yang di hafalnya dalam sistem SKS (Sistem Kebut Sedetik) itu nyangkut sedikiiiit saja di kepalanya.

1 jam sudah berlalu... Taku sudah angkat tangan, mengibarkan bendera putih, dengan sedikit asap keluar dari kepalanya karena berpikir terlalu keras. Hotarou membalik lembar jawabannya. Ia sudah selesai, dengan 2 soal tak bisa di jawab (*itu udah bagus kali...*). Konomi sibuk memikirkan pertandingan berikutnya karena seluruh soal ulangannya sudah selesai semua... sementara Reiichi tampak sedang mengasah pisaunya setajam yang ia bisa... mau melemparnya ke arah guru yang memeriksanya kalau nilainya tidak 100.

_Ara_... Satoshi masih memegang alat tulisnya, masih mengerjakan soal... ini seperti keajaiban bahwa Satoshi ternyata berotak cukup encer... Namun, Satoshi tetaplah Satoshi... di lembar jawabannya, tidak ada jawaban yang tampaknya masuk akal... contohnya soal nomor 1

'**2x + 4 = 2, Carilah x!**'

jawaban yang seharusnya -1 itu malah di jawab dengan kalimat panjang...

'**Aku lapar guruchin... aku lapaaaaaar... kenapa tidak boleh makan_ cake_ di kelas...?'**

Sama sekali nggak nyambung... semoga guru yang memeriksanya diberi ketabahan atas jawaban tidak masuk akal dari mahluk ungu satu ini...

.

.

* * *

.

Bel berbunyi, tanda istirahat. Taku lantas berlari secepat cepatnya menuju kantin, markas tim HERO yang kedua setelah Maji Burger. Tapi, di tengah jalan, ia berpapasan dengan kapten tim basket yang waktu itu pernah melawannya, **Yusaku Owara.** Sejujurnya, Taku tidak peduli pada _senior_nya itu. Tapi, Yusaku tampak menghalangi jalan Taku. Taku lantas berjengit heran mendapati _senior_nya itu didepannya.

"Minggir. Aku mau jalan." ucap Taku menatap ke kakak kelasnya yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya yang cebol itu (ditabok Taku). Yusaku kemudian bergeser sedikit menepi, memberi jalan pada Taku. Taku kembali mengambil ancang ancang lari _sprint,_ dan berlari meninggalkan_ senior_nya, tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

.

.

"AKU TADI MATI~SSU! AKU NGGAK BISA JAWAB SAMA SEKALI~SSU! BAGAIMANA INI~SSU!" teriak Shouta memekakkan telinga. Reiichi mengelap gunting miliknya dan kemudian mengeluarkan maklumat. "Siapa saja yang mendapat nilai dibawah 70, akan kulipat gandakan latihannya" yang jelas saja disambut protes dari semuanya, minus Reiichi, Konomi, dan Hotarou yang sudah pasti dapat nilai bagus.

"Itu nggak adil!" omel Kanata sebal sambil menunjuk Konomi, Hotarou, dan Reiichi secara bergantian. "Otak kalian semua diatas rata rata. Mana bisa kita menandinginya!" Reiichi kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa gunting tertajam yang ia miliki dan menunjukannya pada Kanata.

"Cepat pilih. Kau mau gunting yang mana? Biar kuasah otakmu yang tumpul itu"

Yang disambut dengan ekspresi horror dari Kanata

"GAK MAUUUU!"

Taku minum es miliknya sambil sesekali menimpali kalimat kalimat lawak di kelompoknya itu. Konomi kemudian menyerahkannya sebuah daftar _note_, yang tentu saja membuat Taku terheran heran. "Apa nih? EH? 7 lembar handuk? buat apa?" Tanya Taku heran. Konomi tersenyum singkat. "Rumahmu paling dekat dengan rumahku. Tolong belikan aku handuk dan beberapa benda lainnya. Ini uangnya. Tolong antarkan ke rumahku secepatnya hari ini" ucap Konomi sambil memberikan sebuah amplop berisi uang. Taku awalnya mau protes. Tapi di belakangnya, sang Raja sudah tampak menyiapkan gunting keramatnya...

"... Baiklah..."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Taku menatap ring basket di lapangan tengah kota yang kini berada di hadapannya. Iris _babyblue_ miliknya menatap sendu lapangan yang sudah di gunakannya sebagai tempat latihan setelah sekian tahun. Ia kemudian memantulkan bola basket beberapa kali dan menge_shot_nya. Tiba tiba, suara seseorang menyadarkannya.

"Kamu masih latihan di siang terik seperti ini? Bukankah ada _klub_?" Tanya sosok pria itu ramah, yang ternyata Phantom. Taku menunjukkan cengiran lebar khasnya. "Kalau klub yang paman maksud itu klub basket Teiko, aku sudah lama keluar dari sana" ucap Taku sambil memutar mutar bola basket. Phantom terkekeh kecil dan lantas bertanya kembali.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena di tim itu _menang adalah segalanya_. Slogan seperti itu adalah slogan terbodoh yang pernah ada di muka bumi ini" jawab Taku tegas. Phantom mengangguk mengerti atas apa yang Taku bicarakan. Taku kemudian mengambil nafas dan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Bagiku menang memang penting. Tapi lebih enak kalau kita kalah daripada berbuat segala hal curang hanya untuk kata _menang_" sambung Taku. Phantom tercekat. Ia tidak menyangka sosok anaknya ini lebih bijaksana dibandingkan penampilannya yang terbilang masih kecil. di dalam hatinya menguar rasa bangga atas perkataan anaknya. Taku menatap jam tangannya dan detik itu juga berteriak histeris.

"AAAAKH! AKU LUPA PESANAN KONOMIIIII!"

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Yahoo~~! _gomenne_ chapter ini agak pendek...**

**Semoga kalian suka saja deh ^^ di Chapter ini ceritanya hari libur mereka bermain basket. ****Di chapter depan balik lagi ke _game_ untuk ke Amrik sana.**

**Mohon maaf bila ada banyak typo~ssu!**

**Oh, ya... Author juga udah buat cerita emak-bapaknya. Judulnya : _Kisedai's Love._ Mohon di baca juga *bows***

**Arrigatou bagi yang sudah membaca+Mereview~! Jangan lupa Review! Kritik saran, masukan, _Request, _semuanya pasti di balas!**

**.**

**Salam imut nan narsis,**

**.**

**-PriscallDaiya-**


	8. Quarter 8: Semifinal

**\- Quarter 8 : "Semifinal" -**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**"Babak Semifinal akan segera di mulai. Panggilan kepada Tim HERO dan Tim CRACK**.** Sekali lagi, Panggilan pada Tim HERO dan Tim CRACK. Pertandingannya akan di mulai 15 menit lagi"** Terdengar suara dari TOA, memanggil nama tim HERO itu yang di sambut sorakan riang dari Taku, yang sudah _on fire_ di jam 6 pagi di hari minggu itu.

"YOSHAAA! Nama tim kita tuh! Ayo kita bersiap siiiii-" belum selesai ia bicara, ia segera di geret oleh Satoshi dan Hotarou, membuat sang 7th _player_ itu terkesiap kaget.

"KENAPA KALIAN MENARIKKU?!" protesnya kesal. Hotarou menaikkan kacamatanya dan mendengus sebal. "Itu arah pintu keluar, _baka_" ucap Hotarou _stoic_. Taku terdiam sebentar dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"_Etto_... _Gomenne_... Aku cuma nggak percaya kalau tinggal 2 langkah lagi kita berada di Amerika" ucap Taku sambil tersenyum kikuk. Kanata melayangkan pukulannya ke kepala Taku, membuat bocah 1 SMP itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Sama kali... Dasar bocah-pendek-cebol-bodoh-_idiot_-anak kecil. Kita semua juga gugup tau!" omel Kanata sambil menutup buku yang ia baca (yang dari _cover_nya kalian udah pasti tau itu bukan buku baik-baik). Kaki Kanata mulai membaik. Tapi ia belum bisa bertanding di _SemiFinal_ ini.

Ryuuki menguap lebar. Disampingnya ada Aoki yang entah air mukanya menunjukkan ekspresi apa. Aoki mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langit biru di atasnya, masih menerawang jauh. Konomi merangkul adik dari Taku itu dengan senyuman.

"Kita akan menang. Janganlah takut! Aku sudah punya ribuan taktik yang kuperkirakan berhasil" ucap Konomi riang. Aoki tersenyum tipis dan kemudian kembali menatap langit.

"_Semifinal_ akan lebih merepotkan dari yang sebelumnya..."

.

.

\- (X_X) -

.

.

"Yang main hari ini Ryuuki, Hotarou, Shouta, Satoshi, dan Taku" ucap Konomi sembari memberi intruksi. Taku bersorak kegirangan. "YEEEESSS! Akhirnya zamanku telah tiba!" serunya seperti anak kecil. Aoki segera mengambil buku ilmu pengetahuan miliknya dan menimpuk kepala kakaknya itu dengan buku itu.

**DUAK**

membuat sang 7th player itu meringis kesakitan.

"Dasar baka. Ada satu pemain yang mirip sepertimu. Jauh lebih baik kalau kamu yang melawannya." ucap Aoki. Taku tersenyum lebar dan bergegas ke lapangan, tempat semua teman temannya sudah bersiap untuk bertanding.

.

.

Shouta menguap selebar lebarnya. Entah kenapa sifat _hyperactive_nya mendadak hilang, dan digantikan dengan rasa bosan. Tapi, mata kuning Shouta segera menyala nyala melihat sesosok preman garang yang tampaknya ia kenali. Seulas senyuman lebar yang awalnya di siapkan untuk menyambut pria yang di kenalnya itu mendadak hilang. Menjadi sebuah kerutan tatapan _horror, _menyadari pria itu ternyata salah satu pemain.

"Paman **Haizaki**, paman juga ikutan main?!" jerit histeris Shouta. Pria yang di kenali Shouta itu tampak meringis khas preman, garang sekaligus tak berperasaan. "_Yeah_... Yang mau pergi ke Amrik gratis kan bukan kamu dan kelompok bocahmu saja" ucap paman itu agak tajam, **Haizaki Shogo**.

"Paman emangnya yakin bisa menang~ssu? Katanya mamacchi dulu paman pernah kalah dari papacchi~ssu!" seru Shouta berisik. Haizaki mendengus tidak sabaran. "Itu masa lalu! Kini waktunya pelampiasan pada anaknya!"

"HIIII... AMPUUUN~SSU!"

.

.

Ryuuki mengikat tali sepatunya yang terlepas simpulnya. Kemudian, suara _bariton_ yang paling _familiar_ di telinga **Red Ace** itu terdengar di telinganya, membuat Ryuuki segera mendongak menatap sosok yang memanggil namanya itu. Di depannya, terdapat sosok pria berambut hitam, dengan poni menutupi mata kirinya dengan sempurna, dan sebuah tahi lalat di bawah mata kanannya. Mata Ryuuki membulat dengan sempurna menyadari sosok yang akan di lawannya nanti

"Paman... **Himuro**"

"Lama tak bertemu, ya, Ryuuki-kun" ucap Himuro dengan senyuman sopan. Ryuuki segera bangun dan menatap ke arah orang yang di kenalnya itu. **Himuro Tatsuya.**

"Paman... bertanding juga?" Tanya Ryuuki setengah tidak percaya. Himuro mengangguk, membuat Ryuuki agak bergidik sedikit. "Mohon _sportivitas_nya, Ryuuki-kun" ucap Himuro. Ryuuki terdiam sejenak dan kemudian tersenyum singkat, senyuman yang sama sekali tidak bisa di tebak oleh semua orang selain Aoki.

.

.

"Hotachin... kurasa aku kekenyangan..." ucap Satoshi sambil menepuk nepuk perutnya yang nggak bisa di bilang kecil. Hotarou menaikkan kacamatanya sambil mendengus pelan. "Berlarian selama 4 _quarter_ mungkin akan membuat makananmu itu turun, nanodayo" ucap Hotarou agak cuek.

"Hotachin..." panggil Satoshi lagi. Hotarou tidak menggubrisnya melainkan sibuk mengelap kacamata hitamnya, _Lucky item_nya hari ini, dan kemudian tidak sengaja menyenggol seseorang, dengan tubuh tinggi-besar.

"Maaf menghalangi jalan kalian. Kalian menonton pertandingan, ya? Kalau mau menonton tempat nontonnya ada di tribun sana" Ucap paman bertubuh tinggi besar itu sambil menepuk nepuk rambut hijau Hotarou, yang di tepis kasar Hotarou. "Maaf saja, paman. Aku bukan penonton, nanodayo. Aku pemain di tim HERO." ucapnya jutek.

"He... maafkan paman besar ini, ya. Dia memang agak bodoh" ucap seorang pria berambut hitam dengan kacamata segera menarik paman besar itu. Satoshi masih cuek bebek, sementara paman tinggi-besar itu tersenyum geli.

"Kamu Midorima Hotarou-kun dan Murasakibara Satoshi-kun, bukan?" Tanya Paman tinggi-besar itu. Satoshi mengangguk sedangkan Hotarou masih setia dengan tampang _stoic_ miliknya. "memangnya kenapa, nanodayo?"

sebuah senyum terukir di wajah dua pemain tim CRACK itu.

"Ah, namaku **Kiyoshi Teppei**. Nanti aku akan menjaga _center_ kalian. Salam kenal!" seru sang paman tinggi-besar itu dan kemudian menunjuk ke arah kawan timnya yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "**Hyuuga Junpei**. Aku _Shooting Guard_" ucap paman kacamata dengan nada datar.

Hotarou dan Satoshi tampak tersenyum singkat. Kali ini alam pikiran mereka nyambung satu sama lain.

_'Pemain Nasional ada di sini dan akan melawan kita? Mati aja yuk'_

_._

_._

Taku merenggangkan otot otot tangannya dengan semangat 45. Ia sudah tidak sabar bertanding dengan orang yang katanya mirip dengannya itu. Mata _babyblue_ miliknya kemudian menangkap sosok pria dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu tua di depannya yang tampak sendirian.

"_Ara,_ paman nggak gabung ke teman teman paman?" tanya Taku heran sekaligus penasaran. Paman beraura keberadaan tipis itu terdiam sejenak dan menutup novel yang di bacanya. "Mereka bukan temanku. Kami berada di tim yang sama karena suatu alasan sendiri" jawab paman itu datar, tanpa menoleh pada Taku. Taku kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak bersalaman.

"Namaku Kuroko Takuya. Salam kenal, Paman... er... nama paman siapa, ya?"

Paman berambut abu abu itu terkekeh pelan, menyambut uluran tangan Taku

"**Mayuzumi Chihiro**."

.

.

Bunyi pluit terdengar, tanda di mulainya _Quarter _pertama dari Semifinal!

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

_._

**Nyaho! Ketemu lagi! Maaf apdetnya lama. Author lagi banyak tugas (ga ada yang nanya)**

_**Gomennasai**_** kalau di chapter ini pendek typonya banyak banget. Author ngetik kilat soalnya. **

**Arrigatou gozaimassu bagi yang sudah membaca/mereview/ dua duanya.**

**Terakhir, jangan lupa review! biar Author bisa makin ngembangin gaya penulisannya!**

**.**

**Salam imut+kece,**

**.**

**-PriscallDaiya-**


	9. Quarter 9: The Power

**\- Quarter 9 : "The Power" -**

.

.

Bola di lempar ke atas. Dua _center_, Kiyoshi dan Satoshi, segera langsung berusaha mengambilnya, tapi sayang, Kiyoshi lebih cepat mengambil bola itu. Kiyoshi segera mengopernya ke pada Mayuzumi, yang saat itu dalam posisi kosong. Mayuzumi menggunakan _misdirection_ miliknya dan mem_pass_nya ke arah Hyuuga yang segera mencetak _3 point_. Tim HERO tercengang. Tak mampu bergerak sedikitpun. Gerakan dari tim lawan mereka di _Semifinal_ ini sangat cepat. ya... sangat.

Hotarou menaikkan kacamatanya, dan tersenyum tipis. Ryuuki mengucek kedua matanya yang setengah mengantuk dan tersenyum singkat. Satoshi berhenti mengunyah _maibou_ dan meletakkan seluruh persediaan _snack_nya di _bench_. Shouta dan Taku saling pandang dan terkekeh riang.

"Waktunya nunjukin 50% kerja keras kita nih..." ucap Ryuuki setengah malas mengoper bola pada Taku. Taku kemudian mengaktifkan _misdirection_nya dan melakukan _Ignite Pass_ pada Satoshi yang segera men_dunk_nya.

.

.

Seorang wanita berambut abu abu tampak sibuk mondar mandir kesana kemari sambil menenteng sebuah tas yang menguarkan bau makanan yang baru selesai di masak. Perhatian wanita itu kemudian mengarah pada lapangan yang tampak ramai. Wanita itu, yang ternyata punya tingkat keingintahuan yang tinggi, segera ikut masuk kedalam keramaian banyak orang itu. Tapi naas, tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang kecil itu terhimpit di kumpulan banyak orang. Tapi untunglah, ada seseorang yang menarik tangan wanita berambut abu-abu itu keluar dari gerombolan penonton mulai menggila itu.

"Ah, _Arrigatou..._" ucap Wanita itu setengah terengah engah, sehabis di himpit banyak orang. Mata wanita itupun menatap ke arah sang penolongnya, yang ternyata berupa seorang pria berambut unggu dengan tubuh yang tidak bisa dibilang pendek... lebih tepatnya raksasa. Wanita itu menjatuhkan tas berisi makanan yang ia bawa, air matanya terjatuh menuruni pipinya.

"Atsushi..."

Sebuah senyuman terpampang di wajah Violet, dan berbisik pelan pada wanita berambut abu-abu itu.

"Ya... _Tadaima_, Ayachin..."

.

.

_Quarter _pertama sudah berakhir, dengan _point_ 14-17, keunggulan pada tim CRACK. Saika sibuk membagikan botol berisi air minum sementara Konomi memberi intruksi mengenai _Quarter _berikutnya. "Tim CRACK memang tidak bisa di remehkan terlebih dahulu. Secara fisik, mereka memang lebih unggul. Tapi, secara _skill_ dan mental, kitalah yang paling hebat. Taku, jaga terus pemain yang mirip denganmu itu. Jangan sampai pemain itu merebut banyak _pass_ dan mengopernya pada tim lawan." ucap Konomi tegas, yang diangguki Taku dengan semangat. Satoshi kemudian mengangkat tangannya, hendak meminta sesuatu.

"Konochin, bolehkah aku keluar sebentar? Mamachin membawakanku makanan"

"Pergilah. Tapi jangan lama lama" ucap Saika menepuk punggung Satoshi yang lebih besar darinya itu. Satoshi tersenyum singkat dan bergegas keluar dari lapangan basket, mencari sosok ibunya.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana pola makanmu disana? Tetap 4 sehat 5 sempurna, kan? Kamu nggak kebanyakkan makan makanan manis, kan?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut abu-abu bertubi tubi. Violet sesekali mengangguk angguk mendengar tuturan kata istrinya itu. "Aku makan banyak sayuran kok... Akachin melarangku makan _snack_ terlalu banyak..." ucap Violet dengan nada tenang. **Murasakibara Ayase**, yang nama sebelumnya **Yasaka Ayase** ini menghela nafas lega. Sedikit berterima kasih pada kapten suaminya yang pen- kurang tinggi itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Ayachin? Aku sebenarnya ingin pulang kerumah... Tapi aku ada kerjaan di sini" ucap Violet sambil mengunyah _maibou_ miliknya. Ayase memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu 'kerjaan'? Jangan bilang kalau kamu-" ucapan Ayase terputus menyadari wajah suaminya menjadi serius.

"Ya~ah. Tepat, Ayachin. Kami kemari karena panitia _Street Basketball_ ini memanggil kami. Lebih tepatnya apa, ya...? Oh, ya... Kitalah lawan di _Final_" ucap Violet dengan santai. Ayase membuka-tutup mulutnya berkali kali, hingga ia histeris sendiri. "T-Tapi kalian ini tim _International_, bukan?! Tim kalian melawan anak 1 SMP? Apa itu masuk akal, Atsushi?!" sebuah senyuman terpampang di wajah Violet.

"Itulah bagian yang paling mengagumkan, Ayachin... 7 anak yang berada di kelas 1 SMP, melawan kami, 7 pemain dari tim _International_. Ini akan menarik, Ayachin"

.

.

Satoshi melirik kesana kemari, mencari sosok ibunya di tengah kumpulan banyak orang. Ia yakin ibunya akan datang untuk membawakannya makanan. Iris unggunya kemudian menemukan sosok yang dicari-carinya dari tadi, sesosok wanita berambut abu-abu. Sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajahnya, merasa senang ibunya datang untuk menontonnya- sekaligus memberikannya bekal makanan. Tapi senyum itu segera sirna ketika melihat ibunya tampak duduk di samping salah seorang pria yang cukup ia kenali.

_'Paman... Violet? Kenapa bersama Mamachin? Jangan jangan...'_ pikiran buruk menghantui kepala Satoshi. Satoshi menundukkan kepalanya dan berbalik pergi, kembali ke tempat kawan kawannya. Merelakan jatah makanannya...

.

.

"Mamachin... selingkuh"

Taku yang sibuk memakan bekalnya tersedak. Kanata yang minum air, segera memuncratkannya pada Shouta, yang kebetulan duduk di dekatnya. Shouta lantas histeris menyadari air yang menumpahinya berasal dari seseorang yang jarang sikat gigi...

"KANATACCHI JOROOOOOOOK~SSU!"

"Berisik kau, Shouta! Cuma air dikit kok!"

"TAPI KANATACCHI SUDAH BERAPA TAHUN NGGAK SIKAT GIGI~SSU?!"

"Che, baru 3 hari juga..."

**CKRIS CKRIS CKRIS...**

Kanata dan Shouta membeku di tempat, tak berani bergerak. Mereka sudah hafal suara gunting yang tampaknya tajam itu. _Yeah_... seorang 'Akashi' bila marah ya nggak jauh jauh dari gunting...

"**Tutup mulut dan biarkan Satoshi bicara**" ucap Reiichi dengan nada sarkastik. Kanata dan Shouta mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya secepat-cepatnya. Satoshi melipat bungkus _snack_nya dengan rapi dan melemparnya ke dalam tong sampah.

"... Tidak perlu, Reichin... _Quarter _kedua akan dimulai..."

.

.

Shouta mendapat bola dari Taku, yang meng_steal_nya dari Hyuuga. Shouta memejamkan matanya beberapa detik dan kemudian melempar bola basket oranye itu kebelakangnya, melakukan _blind pass_ pada Hotarou yang segera mencetak 3 _points_. Pupil mata Shouta mengecil, memperterang warna iris matanya yang berwarna kuning. Shouta menunjukkan senyumannya yang paling lebar.

"**Eagle eye** diaktifkan~ssu!"

Ryuuki terkekeh kecil dan memasang posisi _defense_nya pada Himuro yang memegang bola. Himuro mengoper bola itu pada Mayuzumi. Namun sayangnya lebih dulu di ambil Taku yang memakai _misdirection, _dan mengoper balik pada Satoshi yang berada di bawah ring. Satoshi mendapat bola dan melompat sambil berputar 180 derajat sambil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring dalam bentuk _dunk_. Ring tampak naik turun beberapa kali, namun kembali normal. Satoshi memiringkan kepalanya dengan polos.

"_Ara..._ **Thor's Hammer-**ku terlalu lembut, ya? Padahal dulu Papachin bisa sampai merobohkannya..."

Hotarou menaikkan kacamatanya dan mem_block shoot_ Kiyoshi. Ia segera mengambil ancang-ancang melompat, dan melakukan tembakan dari garis pinggir lapangan. Hotarou tersenyum kecil melihat bola yang melambung itu kini masuk tepat didalam ring._  
_

"**Sky Dart..** _shoot_ dari segala arah dan selalu masuk"

Ryuuki menguap malas. "_Che_... dasar tukang pamer... oi, Taku, oper bola padaku" Taku mengangguk dan mengoper bola pada Ryuuki. Ryuuki mendapat bola dan segera melompat dari garis _3 point_, dan melempar bola ke dalam ring dengan _dunk_.

"He... **Meteor Jam**, sukses"

Taku berdiri diam di _defense_ Mayuzumi. Bola yang di bawanya masih di _dribble_ dengan santai. Mayuzumi menatapnya dengan heran. "Kau... tidak menghilang seperti di _game_ sebelumnya, hm? Aku pengguna _misdirection_ juga sepertimu" ucap Mayuzumi masih men_defense_ Taku. Taku tersenyum singkat.

"Kata siapa aku mau memakainya? Aku punya banyak tehnik, tahu..." ucap Taku dan tiba tiba menghilang dari pandangan Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi lantas menoleh kebelakangnya, dimana Taku lolos dari _defense_nya.

"Hei, paman. Aku juga bisa **Vanishing Drive**. Jadi jangan meremehkanku- maksudku jangan meremehkan kami!"

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

.

.

**GOMENNASAI reader-sama... *sungkem* author sangat terlambat mengapdetnya... silahkan menyalahkan modem author yang lenyap secara tiba tiba.**

**Arrigatou yang sudah membaca fic ini! ^^ Please Reviewnya biar author tau salah di mananya... *bows***

**salam kece nan pede,**

**.**

**-PriscallDaiya-**


	10. Quarter 10: Before Final

**\- Quarter 10 : "Before Final" -**

.

.

Tim CRACK tampak terkejut atas seluruh _point_ yang dimasukkan tim HERO secara terus-terusan. Himuro melakukan _Mirage Shoot_. Namun, Ryuuki dapat dengan mudah mem_block_nya. Kiyoshi berkali kali kalah bersaing _rebound_ dengan Satoshi, yang ternyata lompatannya lebih tinggi dari lompatan orang biasa. Haizaki tidak mampu meng_copas_ tehnik pemain HERO, sementara gerakannya sudah di baca oleh Shouta, yang saat itu dalam posisi _Eagle Eye_. Hotarou dapat dengan mudah mencetak angka di luar garis tengah, membuat Hyuuga stress sendiri. Mayuzumi sendiri, geram saat menyadari bocah tengil yang di jaganya, hilang-dan-muncul secara tiba tiba.

"Mereka... lebih hebat dari yang kita duga" ucap Hyuuga sambil mengusap keringatnya. Kiyoshi menepuk punggung Hyuuga keras keras, membuat pemiliknya kesakitan.

"Sudahlah, Hyuuga. _Let's Have Fun~_"

"_Have Fun _gundulmu!"

.

.

Aoki mengemasi barang barang yang ia keluarkan dari tasnya. ia melirik ke arah belakangnya, dimana papan skor terlihat dengan jelas. Ia tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat tasnya itu. "Sekarang... tinggal _Final_, ya?" bisiknya sambil tersenyum. Ryuuki menepuk nepuk rambut Aoki beberapa kali, "Sudahlah. Ayo pulang" ucap Ryuuki yang diangguki Aoki.

Pada papan skor, tertulis 308-49

.

.

**\- Maji Burger -**

**.**

**.**

"Lawan _Semifinal_ ini lumayan susah~ssu! buktinya saja mataku sampai mau keluar~ssu!" ucap Shouta sambil mengompres matanya dengan es batu. Saika terkekeh geli dan tersenyum super manis pada Kanata. "Kurasa harusnya mata Kanata yang keluar~ agar ia tidak melirik wanita lain" ucap Saika dengan nada psikopat.

Satoshi menjatuhkan lolipop yang sibuk di makannya. Ryuuki berwajah datar seolah tidak peduli, Shouta menjerit kaget, Hotarou menaikkan kacamatanya, Taku memuncratkan minumannya. Konomi tertawa kecil melihat reaksi berlebihan kelima pemain yang tidak sempat melihat penyataan cinta seorang Aomine Kanata. Kanata menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, tanda ia malu. "... Yah... begitulah..." ucapnya sambil memegang bahu Saika dan mengajungkan tangannya, membuat simbol _peace_.

"Mulai hari ini Aomine Kanata sudah pacaran dengan Kagami Saika"

Ryuuki tampak tersenyum singkat. Ia kemudian berdiri dan mengangkat kerah pakaian Kanata, membuat semuanya kaget sekaligus was-was, takut terjadi pertumpahan darah di tempat makan itu. "Aku tidak melarang kalian untuk pacaran. Hanya saja ada beberapa peraturan yang kubuat untuk _calon adik ipar_ku yang dekil ini"

"Kalian masih SMP dan SD. Kalian kularang dengan keras menikah setelah lulus SMP. Minimal pendidikan calon adik iparku itu sarjana." ucap Ryuuki dingin, sedingin es batu yang menjadi kompresan mata Shouta. Kanata cepat cepat mengangguk. Entah mengapa ia merasakan hawa buruk bila menggeleng pada sosok calon kakak-iparnya saat ini.

"Kedua, Aku tidak mau adikku hamil muda gara gara bocah bejat ini" sekali lagi Kanata mengangguk. Ryuuki menurunkan tarikannya pada kerah baju Kanata. Semuanya bernafas lega, tidak terjadi pertumpahan darah di restoran langganan mereka. Ryuuki kemudian menatap ke arah Taku dan menunduk dalam dalam.

"Mohon bantuannya, kakak ipar"

Shouta pingsan, kacamata Hotarou retak, Satoshi menjatuhkan kentang yang tengah dimakannya, Reiichi memecahkan cangkir kopi yang diminumnya, Konomi dan Saika dengan tatapan _blink-blink_, Kanata bersiul riang, Taku _freeze_ di tempat, Aoki membuang muka ke arah lain

"Sejak kapan kalian pacaran?!"

"... Sejak Ryu lulus SD"

"Kenapa tidak bilang bilang?!"

"Nanti kalian semua pasti syok ataupun teriak alay"

"SUDAH PASTI LAH!"

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**\- Di Lapangan Streetball -**

Peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan berbunyi. Phantom merasakan tubuhnya sedikit bergidik, entah mengapa. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan melihat e-mail baru yang masuk.

.

**From: Kuroko Takuya**

**Subject: Berita**

**Tou-san, Aoki berpacaran dengan Ryu.  
**

**.**

Phantom menutup ponselnya dan menepuk punggung Light, membuat sang empunya menoleh. "? Ada apa Phantom?" tanya Light heran. Phantom kemudian tersenyum singkat. "Kita akan jadi _besan_. Ryuuki-kun dan Aoki berpacaran" dan Light melongo dan kemudian kaget dengan wajah tidak elitnya

"Sudahlah. Yang penting tim ini masuk ke _final~ssu_!" seru Xanthous riang. Verdant menaikkan kacamatanya. "Itu sudah pasti. Lagipula lihat saja papan skor" ucap Verdant. Xanthous bersiul dan menatap ke arah papan skor.

0-431

**"Perhatian kepada seluruh pengunjung, minggu depan akan ada pertandingan Final antara tim MIRACLE dengan tim HERO. Diharapkan kedua tim siap bertanding minggu depan. Sekian pengumuman, terima kasih"**

Ketujuh pria itu tersenyum mendengar isi pengumuman yang di tujukan pada tim mereka itu. Red melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada sementara Ross membagikan 7 buah kertas berisi seluruh data tim HERO secara lengkap.

"Dari postur tubuh mereka, mereka tidak mungkin mampu menang melawan kita." ucap Ross dan kemudian menyambungnya, "Tapi, saat ini, mereka baru mengeluarkan 50% dari kekuatan asli mereka. Entah bagaimana bila mereka mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya. Saranku saat ini hanya berhati hatilah. mereka mungkin memang masih anak kecil. Tapi jangan meremehkan mereka"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Taku merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur kamarnya. Tubuhnya terasa remuk sehabis di lindas truk. Sepulang dari Maji Burger tadi, mereka mengadakan latihan hingga lewat tengah malam. Untung saja kaa-sannya baik, menungguinya hingga pulang. Taku kemudian memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"ARGH! AKU NGGAK BISA TIDUR!" rutuknya kesal sambil melempar bantal ke lantai kamarnya. Membuat bantal tak berdosa itu tergeletak pasrah di lantai. Taku menggerutu kesal. besok adalah pertandingan _final _dan ia mampu merasakan kalau seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran atas intimidasi permainan ketujuh pemain tim lawannya itu. Ia sendiri tidak ragu untuk menyatakan bahwa dirinya cukup takut dengan tim Internasional itu.

Setelah rasa kesalnya hilang, Taku kemudian membuka ponselnya. Entah apa yang merasukinya, Taku menekan nomor ponsel Konomi.

_Tuuut... tuuut..._

_'Pasti Konomi sudah tidur, ya? Lagipula ngapain aku meneleponnya? Dia pasti capek gara gara menemani kami latihan...' _batin Taku dalam hati. Ia sendiri bingung mengapa dirinya memutuskan untuk menelepon Konomi.

_**"Halo?"**_

Pipi Taku memerah. Ia tadi yakin 100% kalau Konomi sudah tidur... tapi kenapa Konomi menjawab teleponnya?

_**"Kamu Taku, kan? Ada apa meneleponku?"**_

"A-ah! Maaf menganggu waktu tidurmu..."

_**"Tidak apa apa. Aku sendiri tidak sedang tidur, kok. Aku sedang meneliti data data mengenai tim yang akan menjadi lawan kita di final nanti"**_

"_Souka..._ pasti mereka kuat-kuat, ya?"

_**"Kalau menurutku, tim MIRACLE bukanlah lawan yang mudah... karena pada dasarnya mereka pemain dari tim Internasional"**__**  
**_

Taku melongo sejenak. Ia memang kagum atas permainan tim lawannya itu... tapi ia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau lawan mereka yang berikutnya merupakan pemain dari tim Internasional.

"Tunggu, tunggu! Apa maksudnya _tim Internasional_ tadi?! Mereka beneran seorang pemain basket _pro_?! Kita baru 1 SMP, woi!" cetus Taku tidak terima sekaligus kesal. Jelas saja... ada kemungkinan mereka dibantai seperti lawan semifinal tim MIRACLE tadi... dibantai habis bis bis...

_**"Hahaha... kau takut, ya? Tidak seperti biasanya seorang Kuroko Takuya ketakutan... padahal kamu sangat berani dan percaya diri ketika melawan tim tim lain."**_

"Yah, yah... tertawalah sesukamu sekarang!" ucap Taku setengah kesal. Jelas saja ia bisa takut. Taku kan manusia juga... (Bukannya dia monyet? #di ignite pass Taku)

_**"... Lalu, apa yang kamu takutkan?"**_

Suara Konomi melembut. Taku menggeratkan genggaman tangannya pada ponsel miliknya.

"... Jangan katakan ini pada siapapun... aku hanya akan berkata padamu saja"

_**"Baiklah... aku mengerti.. ceritakan saja."**_

"Melalui pengamatanku atas _game_ mereka tadi, aku yakin kalau Paman Phantom adalah penemu _Misdirection_..."

_**"ya... dia sangat ahli dalam Misdirection... tapi kenapa?"**_

Taku menunduk. Rambut gelapnya menutupi bagian matanya.

.

"_Misdirection_ku... tidak bisa di gunakan untuk melawan tim MIRACLE"

.

_**"Eh?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

* * *

**.**

**Gomennasai atas keterlambatan apdettt! Lagi lagi author telat update... Gomennasai, Reader-samaaaaaaa! *bows berkali kali*  
**

**Yaaaah... chapter kali ini kesannya kayak free time mereka... chapter depan udah final kok! Gomennasai kalau di chapter ini banyak _lope-lope_nya... entah kenapa Author suka banget sama romance...**

**Yoshaaa! Arrigatou bagi sudah membaca chapter ini~~ seperti yang selalu saya minta, tolong Reviewnyaaaa~~~!**

**.**

**\- PriscallDaiya -**


	11. Quarter 11: Replica

.

.

**\- Quarter 11 : "Replica" -**

**.**

**.**

Konomi terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia masih merasa bingung dan syok atas apa yang barusan di dengarnya dari Taku. Ya... mengenai _M__isdirection_ milik Taku yang tidak dapat di gunakan untuk melawan tim _final_ besok, tim MIRACLE.

"... Kenapa?" tanya Konomi dengan suara lirih.

**"... Aku merasa memiliki suatu hubungan dengannya... dari gaya permainannya itu, aku sudah tahu kalau paman Phantom mirip denganku... Gaya permainan _Misdirection_ku seperti replikanya saja..."**

Dari nada suara Taku, Konomi tahu kalau anak laki laki itu merasa pasrah atas kekalahan. Tangan Konomi bergetar karena kesal dan marah. Konomi kemudian mengambil jaket dan membuka pintu rumahnya, hendak keluar.

"Taku, kamu bisa keluar sekarang?" Tanya Konomi sambil berjalan keluar dari rumahnya di tengah malam.

**"E-eh? Ini tengah malam, Konomi!"**

"Ya. Aku tahu. Ada satu hal yang perlu kulakukan padamu." ucap Konomi tegas, membuat Taku semakin kebingungan.

**"Me-memangnya ada apa, sih?"**

"Aku mau memukulmu sekeras kerasnya"

**"EH? APA MAK-"**

_**Pip**_

Konomi mematikan ponselnya. Tangannya mengepal dengan erat dan kakinya membawanya melangkah ke rumah milik sang _seventh player_.

.

.

.

"Maaf aku datang terlambat!" seru Taku dengan riang sambil berlari ke tempat teman temannya, menyisakan beberapa tanda tanya atas wajah Taku yang terdapat lebam berwarna biru pada pipinya

"Wajahmu kenapa, Taku? Kenapa biru begitu?" Tanya Kanata heran sambil merenggangkan kedua tangannya. Taku terkekeh riang dengan sedikit kesan misterius. "Aku di pukul Konomi." jawab Taku senang, walau justru membuat Kanata semakin keheranan.

"Konomi memukulmu?! Apa yang kau lakukan emangnya?!"

Senyum Taku seketika memudar, digantikan wajah serius nan datar. Sedatar jalanan tol yang baru di aspal.

"Aku... baru saja berpikir untuk menyerah... tapi rasanya tidak mungkin, ya? karena aku berpikir seperti itu, Konomi memukulku..." ucap Taku. Kanata yang pertamanya menatap Taku dengan heran kini mengangguk mengerti.

"Ooh... jadi hanya itu? Aku tau kenapa Konomi memukulmu... dan rasanya aku bisa memberimu satu pukulan tambahan."

"Eh?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**"YAAAAK! INILAH PERTANDINGAN FINAL YANG KITA TUNGGU TUNGGU! TIM HERO VS TIM MIRACLE! PARA PEMAIN MASING MASING TIM DI MOHON UNTUK BERSIAP SIAP!"**_

"Uwaah... sudah mau mulai tuh~ssu... siapa yang main duluan, Konomicchi?" tanya Shouta sambil bersiap siap masuk ke dalam lapangan. Konomi membuka buku catatan miliknya.

"Yang main nanti Taku, Reiichi, Satoshi, Ryuuki, dan Hotarou. Sebisa mungkin dapatkan point di _quarter _pertama ini sebanyak banyaknya" ucap Konomi. Kelima pemain yang di panggil itu tersenyum sekilas dan berjalan memasuki lapangan basket _outdoor,_ dimana mereka akan melakukan pertandingan _final_.

"_YOSHAA!_ Ayo kita menangkan pertandingan ini!"

.

.

Bola di lambungkan ke udara. Violet dan Satoshi berduel di udara, sebagai sesama _center_. Karena tubuh Violet cenderung jauh lebih tinggi dari pada Satoshi, maka bola pertama berhasil di ambil oleh Violet. Violet melakukan _Vice Claw_ dan mengoper bola oranye itu pada Red yang di _defense _Reiichi. Red mundur beberapa langkah, dan mengoper kembali bola pada Light. Light menerima bola, dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam ring dengan _dunk_. Ryuuki yang seharusnya mem_block_ _dunk_ Light itu hanya diam di tempat, tidak melompat atau lainnya, sedangkan kedua matanya terpejam-seperti orang tidur- yang tentu saja membuat pihak tim MIRACLE merasa di remehkan, terutama oleh Light.

"Oi... kau serius bermain basket tidak sih?" omel Light sambil memasang posisi _defense_ pada Ryuuki. Ryuuki kemudian menjawabnya dengan tenang-sekaligus tanpa membuka matanya-, "Tidak... aku tidak serius." ucapnya sambil mundur beberapa langkah dan melompat, menerima bola yang di oper Taku padanya.

"Aku 0% tidak serius, paman" ucap Ryuuki sambil membuka kedua matanya, dan pupil kedua mata Ryuuki mengeluarkan sinar elektrik. Light terdiam tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat di depannya.

Ryuuki 100% memasuki **Zone**.

.

.

5 menit _quarter _pertama sudah berlalu dengan sangat cepat. _Point_ sementara saat ini 34-20, di ungguli oleh tim HERO. Ryuuki sudah mencapai batasnya dalam penggunaan **zone**. Pihak tim HERO meminta _time-out_. Konomi memutar pensil yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menulis itu. ia sudah mengambil keputusan bulat, sebulat-bulatnya.

"Ryuuki, masuk ke _bench_. Shouta, gantikan dia"

"Eh?" otomatis semuanya menyerukan dua kata plus tanda tanya itu secara bersamaan. Saika mengangguk penuh semangat. "Nii-san sudah mencapai batas **zone**nya. Jauh lebih baik ia istirahat sebentar untuk memulihkan tenaga. Memaksakan diri seperti itu buruk bagi presentase kemenangan tim ini." ucap Saika sambil membagikan handuk dan minuman.

"Kemudian..." ucap Konomi menunjuk Taku. Taku menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan pandangan heran. "Memangnya aku salah apa?" tanya Taku dengan polos. Konomi menyentil dahi Taku dan sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Gunakan _Misdirection_mu, bodoh!"

"Aku sudah memakainya dan tidak berdampak apapun, Konomi..." ucap Taku dan terkekeh pahit. "Aku... sudah menyerah dalam game ini." sambungnya dengan nada sedikit bergetar karena sedih dan juga putus asa.

"Sesuai yang kuduga, gaya permainanku itu hanyalah replika dari paman Phantom" ucap Taku dan kemudian menyambungnya

"Karena paman Phantom adalah ayahku"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Gawat... aku nyasar..." ucap seorang wanita berambut biru kehitaman dengan raut wajah sedikit khawatir. "Padahal aku janji pada Aoki untuk menonton pertandingan hari ini..." gumam wanita itu sedikit menyesal hingga seorang wanita lain berambut oranye menepuk bahu wanita berambut biru-kehitaman itu.

"Shin, ya? Kamu sedang apa disini?" tanya wanita berambut oranye itu setengah keheranan. Wanita yang di panggil 'Shin' itu terdiam beberapa detik dan kemudian menutup mulutnya, agar tidak berteriak di tengah keramaian tempat ini.

"Hm? Jangan bilang kalau kamu ingin menonton pertandingan _final_ anakmu? Kalau begitu sama sepertiku!" ucap wanita oranye itu dengan riang gembira. Shin mengangguk cepat dan mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Hehehe... tapi sepertinya aku tersesat disini, nee-san" ucap Shin setengah kikuk. Wanita berambut oranye itu tersenyum lebar dan menunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri. "Kalau begitu serahkan pada Kagami Hinako!" ucapnya dengan semangat. Shin mengangguk sejenak dan berjalan di samping wanita oranye yang ia kenali itu. Tapi, kata kata Aoki tadi pagi terngiang di indera pendengarannya terus terusan.

_'Kaa-san, tolong datang ke pertandingan final. Aku punya firasat buruk mengenai Taku nii-san. kumohon datang!'_

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Yahoo! gomenasai... bener bener gomennasaaaaai! *Sungkem dalem dalem***

**Setelah sekian lama Author baru update fic ini setelah lumayan lama hiatus tanpa bilang bilang. Mungkin genrenya ini perlu di ganti jadi drama dan hurt/comfort. di chapter ini sama sekali nggak ada humornya. sama sekali. author lebih fokus ke cerita utamanya karena memang pada dasarnya ini sudah bagian klimaks(?) nya. Okeh... maaf bagi para readers sama yang sudah menunggu sekian lama... karena author mengalami buntu ide mendadak dan kembali dengan kepala yang lebih segar(?) setelah nonton ulang kurobas.**

**Yak! Seperti yang biasa saya minta...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Salam secerah mentari bulan juni,**

**.**

**-PriscallDaiya-**


	12. Quarter 12: Bendera Putih

.

.

**\- Quarter 12: "Bendera Putih" -**

**.**

**.**

Semua pasang mata mengarah pada Taku yang kini menunduk. Ryuuki menatap Taku dengan tatapan dingin, lebih dingin dari pada kompres es yang di pakai Kanata waktu itu, sekaligus lebih tajam dari gunting kesayangan Reiichi.

"Lalu, karena ayahmu sudah ketemu, kamu mau mengalah padanya begitu saja? Itu maksudmu, Kuroko Takuya?" tanya Ryuuki sengit. Taku terdiam dan mengangguk singkat, membuat darah Ryuuki naik. Tanpa basa-basi, ia segera menarik kerah kaus Taku, membuat Taku terpaksa berdiri.

"Ryuuki, tenangkan dirimu." Suara tenang Reiichi menengahi pertengkaran dua anak yang tingginya jauh berbeda itu. Ryuuki terpaksa melepaskan tarikan tangannya pada kerah kaus Taku, membuat Taku menghela nafas sedikit lega.

Konomi memutar pensil mekaniknya dengan cepat. Ia menatap Taku, yang entah mengapa tampak janggal di matanya. Taku, yang merasa di perhatikan, balas menatap Konomi dengan senyuman terlebar yang di milikinya. Seketika juga Konomi tahu apa yang Taku lakukan dari tadi…

"Aku tidak menyangka kamu melakukannya dengan baik, Taku." Ucap Konomi menuliskan sesuatu pada catatannya.

Suasana tempat itu secara tiba tiba menjadi sunyi, sesunyi kuburan di tengah malam.

"Hentikan aktingmu itu, _nii-san_. Aktingmu benar benar murahan." Sahut Aoki sambil menguap lebar. Taku meringis lebar dan di ganti dengan tawa yang _super_ kencang, membuat teman teman setimnya itu tercengang selama beberapa detik.

"EEEEEEEEEH?!"

.

.

"Pertama tama, aku minta maaf karena tidak bilang bilang kalau aku merencanakan ini…" ucap Taku dengan cengiran khasnya. Semua anggota tim HERO secara serempak menghela nafas lega. Taku kembali melanjutkannya dengan senyum sumringah.

"Lalu, aku coba mengetesnya pada kalian… dan ternyata berhasil." Lanjut Taku lagi dan melirik pada Ryuuki yang mendengus sebal. Konomi mengangguk setuju.

"Untuk selanjutnya, kita pakai formasi baru." Ucap Konomi mengambil alih perhatian semuanya. Konomi menatap sekelilingnya sejenak dan menyambung kalimatnya. "Kita akan pakai formasi bendera putih sampai _quarter _pertama berakhir." Sambung Konomi tegas. Reiichi, Taku, Ryuuki, dan Hotarou mengangguk mengerti. Sisa anggota lainnya cuma melongo lebar, masih belum _ngeh_ maksud dari Konomi.

"Tunggu… apa maksudnya bendera putih, ~ssu?" tanya Shouta merasakan aura buruk. Saika terkekeh geli.

"Yap. Sama seperti yang Taku praktekkan tadi, kalian kehilangan harapan akan menang. Biarkan mereka _offensive_ dan kita lebih fokus ke _defense_. Gampang, kok." Ucap Saika riang. Shouta segera memasang tampang _scream_.

"NGOMONG SIH GAMPANG~SSU!"

.

.

Taku berjalan masuk ke dalam lapangan. Ia yang paling duluan keluar dari _bench_, sama sekali tidak memperhatikan belakangnya, dimana keenam pemain lainnya bisik bisik heboh.

"Takucchi udah keluar tuh… ayo cepet~ssu!" ucap Shouta berisik. Hotarou mendengus sebal, "Sejujurnya aku tidak mau ikutan. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku merasa terhina juga, _nanodayo_." Ucapnya menaikkan kacamatanya.

"_Che_, dia nggak nyadar lagi. Dia emang _baka._" Kata Kanata terkekeh senang, di sampingnya ada Ryuuki yang menguap lebar, tampak tidak berminat tapi mau ikutan aliansi yang tampak mengerikan itu.

"Kasihan… Takuchin. Mungkin kalau _time-out_ lagi aku ngasih satu _maibou_ rasa _gyoza_ ini…" ucap Satoshi malas sambil memutar mutar sebungkus _maibou_ di jari telunjuknya. "Hitungan ketiga, ya. Satu… dua… tiga!" Seru Reiichi mengangkat satu persatu jarinya.

Tepat di hitungan ketiga, keenam pemain itu berlari menuju target mereka, Kuroko Takuya.

"Oi… Kalian lam-"

**DUAAAAAK**

"_ITTAI!_"

Enam buah tinjuan bersarang di kepala Taku. Si empunya segera memegangi enam buah benjol yang mendadak muncul di kepalanya itu. Reiichi menaikkan dua jarinya, membuat simbol _peace_.

"Pembalasan sudah terlaksana. Bersiaplah menerima lagi kalau kau menipu kami lagi."

.

.

_Quarter_ pertama kembali berlanjut. Seperti perintah Konomi tadi, Ryuuki di ganti Shouta. Bola kini di _dribble_ dengan santai oleh Light, yang di _defense _Shouta. Shouta mencoba untuk mengikuti formasi baru yang mendadak muncul itu, setengah tidak yakin. _'Kalau mereka kepancing seperti yang Takucchi harapkan sih untung~ssu... tapi kalau kita yang di lindas habis, gimana dong ~ssu?' _Pikir Shouta setengah ragu. Iris kuning miliknya menatap ke depannya yang terdapat Taku yang kini men_defense_ Phantom. Taku balas menatap Shouta dan mengangguk, menandakan sudah saatnya dia melakukan formasi itu.

Light melompat, melakukan _dunk_. Ia kemudian terhenyak menyadari _player_ yang seharusnya mem_block_nya terdiam di tempat. Light sempat melihat mata Shouta yang kosong, seakan tidak peduli kalau kalah sekalipun. Iris merah milik Light melebar, tidak menyangka kalau Shouta membiarkannya saja dengan mudah mencetak angka.

"Apa apaan ini?! Bukankah seharusnya kau mem_block_ku?!" omel Light sewot. Shouta menatap Light dengan tatapan putus asa sekaligus seakan menyerah. "Kan Pamancchi jauh lebih kuat dariku~ssu. Aku memutuskan untuk kalah saja~ssu..." ucap Shouta dengan nada pasrah.

Sesuai yang Taku prediksi, wajah Light memerah karena emosi. Light segera balik ke kubunya sendiri, tidak memperhatikan Shouta lebih lanjut yang kini mengacungkan jempol tangannya pada anggota tim HERO yang duduk di _bench_, tanda ia sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

.

.

_Point_ saat ini 34-57, diungguli oleh tim MIRACLE. 3 _Points_ milik Verdant mengakhiri _quarter _pertama, menambah angka pada tim MIRACLE. Sesuai yang Taku prediksi, sebagian besar pemain tim MIRACLE kelelahan akibat terlalu sering melakukan _offensive_ secara terus menerus. Kanata yang duduk di _Bench_ sedikit berwajah _horror_ ketika bola yang dapat dengan mudah di _block_nya di biarkan lolos memasuki _ring_ sementara Saika tersenyum sumringah dengan aura _blink_ _blink_.

"Sumpah... kenapa kalian bisa tahan nggak nyentuh bolanya? Dari _bench_ sini ngeliatnya bikin geregetan." ucap Kanata setengah sebal. Taku memutar bola matanya dan mengangkat bahu. "Tahan tahan aja, sih... kalau aku nekat pakai _movement_ atau sejenisnya, aku bisa terkapar di _quarter _keempat..." ucap Taku santai. Kanata kemudian melemparkan kompres es yang ia pakai untuk membekukan kakinya itu ke kursi di sampingnya dan menggerak gerakkan kakinya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ngomong ngomong... dari mana kamu tau kalau paman Phantom itu ayahmu?" tanya Reiichi heran. Taku kembali berpikir dan terkekeh iseng.

"Untuk mendalami peran. Kan semakin misterius, semakin bagus aktingnya. Kubuat saja permisalan seperti itu"

Dan 6 buah jitakan bersarang kembali ke kepala Taku.

.

.

Light duduk di _bench_ dengan sedikit asap keluar dari kepalanya. Dari awal ia terus terusan berdecih kesal, di ikuti rutukan rutukan Navy yang juga sepertinya terkena dampak formasi bendera putih milik tim HERO itu. "Sialan... bocah bocah itu... aku kecewa dengan mereka." ucap Light kesal. Navy berwajah tidak peduli sambil membolak-balik lembaran demi lembaran majalah tidak senonoh miliknya itu sambil sesekali mengangguk.

"Itu bukan kekuatan mereka. Mereka cuma sedang memanas manasi kita dengan tindakan menyerah" ucap Phantom tepat di belakang Navy, membuat dua **Ace** itu bergidik kaget.

"KUROKO/TETSU! JANGAN MUNCUL TIBA TIBA SEPERTI ITU!" teriak dua **ace** itu bersamaan. Phantom masih memasang wajah _flat_, tampak tidak terlalu ambil pusing dari teriakan dua orang baka dan aho seperti mereka itu.

"Namaku sekarang Phantom. Jangan panggil aku dengan nama asli ku." ucap Phantom menghela nafas pendek dan menyambungnya. "Bisa gawat kalau ada yang tau nama asliku."

.

.

Seorang wanita berambut biru kehitaman berjalan tak jauh dari _bench_ tim MIRACLE di temani temannya yang bernama Kagami Hinako. Hinako terdiam mendadak, membuat wanita berambut biru kehitaman itu terpaksa berhenti. "Ada apa, Hinako-_nee-san_?" Tanya Shin setengah heran atas perhentian mendadak Hinako. Hinako menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda tidak ada apa apa.

"Hanya saja aku sepertinya mendengar suara Taiga. Tapi... mungkin hanya bayanganku saja." ucap Hinako kecut. Shin menatap ke tanah yang dipijaknya dengan pandangan nanar. "Ya... mungkin saj-"

"Bisa gawat kalau ada yang tau nama asliku."

Suara khas milik Kuroko Tetsuya terdengar di indera pendengaran wanita bernama Shin itu. Iris _hazelnut_ wanita yang kini bermarga 'Kuroko' itu menatap ke arah punggung seorang pria yang bersurai _babyblue_, yang tengah menceramahi dua kawannya yang berambut merah kehitaman dan biru tua, yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Tetsuya?"

Phantom lantas membalik tubuhnya, berhadapan langsung dengan wanita yang telah menjadi istrinya dan juga memberinya dua anak itu.

"Shin?"

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Nyahoo! Halo! Selamat berpuasa semuanya!**

**Gomenasai atas keterlambatan update yang sangat sangat sangat lama ini. Arrigatou juga yang sudah menantikannya, baik yang _silent reader_ ataupun yang aktif ngirim review.**

**Yak! sekali lagi, bagian akhir chapter ini kembali seperti tayangan sinetron.**

**Uh, well, lagi lagi saya bawel. padahal pada dasarnya cuma mau minta review saja. ^U^**

**senyum 5 jari,**

**.**

**-PriscallDaiya-**


	13. Quarter 13: The Fact and Flashback

.

.

**\- Quarter 13 : "The Fact and Flashback" -**

.

.

Aoki menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan seksama, setengah mencari cari sosok _kaa-san_nya itu. Ryuuki yang melihatnya celingukan kesana kemari itupun bertanya pada anak perempuan berambut _babyblue_ panjang itu.

"Kamu cari siapa, Ao?" Tanya Ryuuki setengah ingin membantu. Aoki menatapnya sejenak dan tersenyum singkat. "_Yeah_, aku mencari _kaa-san_ku. Dia janji mau datang ke _bench_ ini. semoga saja ia tidak tersesat. Aku mau coba mencarinya. Kamu mau ikut, Ryu?" tawar Aoki. Ryuuki menatap _kouhai_ yang sudah resmi dua bulan menjadi pacarnya itu dengan tatapan malas, tapi mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau kamu tidak keberatan, aku akan temani."

Senyuman Aoki semakin lebar, dengan setengah berlari ia keluar dari _bench_ tim HERO, mencari cari sosok seorang wanita berambut biru kehitaman. Tapi, tak jauh dari tempat _bench _mereka, indera penglihatan Aoki menemukan sosok yang dicarinya itu, tengah berbicara dengan seseorang yang harusnya menjadi musuh mereka, Phantom.

Aoki menatap ke arah Ryuuki sejenak, seakan minta persetujuannya untuk mengikutinya, yang di balas Ryuuki dengan anggukan. Maka, dua orang itu menguping pembicaraan kedua orang dewasa itu.

.

.

"Shin... _gomenasai_." ucap Phantom sambil merengkuh tubuh mungil istrinya itu. Shin terdiam, tidak menolak dekapan hangat suaminya, ataupun berbicara sepatah katapun. Pikirannya berkecamuk, mengeluarkan ratusan pertanyaan tiada henti yang berputar di otaknya. Shin menggeleng lemah, masih _shock_ akibat kemunculan suaminya secara tiba tiba.

"Kamu tidak perlu meminta maaf, Tetsuya. Aku tahu pekerjaanmu juga pasti berat. Lagipula, ini impianmu, kan? Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah tersenyum dan mendoakan keberhasilanmu..." ucap Shin tersenyum. Tapi, senyumannya itu lenyap ketika sebuah pertanyaan yang paling ia ingin tanyakan berhenti di otaknya.

"Kapan kamu mengatakan pada Taku dan Aoki bahwa kamulah _tou-san_ mereka?"

"Shin... aku-"

"TUNGGU! Apa maksud _kaa-san_?!"

Kata kata Phantom terputus dengan seruan seorang gadis berambut_ babyblue_ panjang, didampingi seorang pemuda berambut merah bergradasi hitam, yang muncul secara tiba tiba ke dalam ruangan tim MIRACLE itu. Gadis itu setengah histeris setengah _shock_. Ryuuki menatap sosok ibunya, Hinako, dan menatap ke arah Light. Seketika juga Ryuuki tahu kalau sosok ayahnya tepat berada di depannya.

"Berarti sejak awal Taku tidak berbohong soal _tou-san_nya, ya? Oh, halo, paman Light... er... apa perlu kupanggil _tou-san_ saja?"

.

.

Taku duduk menyendiri, menghindari semua pemain tim HERO, baik yang iseng maupun yang membutuhkannya sekalipun. Ia membuka _wristband _hitam yang ia kenakan sejak awal. Didalam benda itu, terdapat selembar foto usang yang sudah terlipat dengan selotip dimana mana. Taku menatap foto itu dan tersenyum singkat.

"_Tou-san, gomenasai._ Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang." ucapnya pada foto seorang pria yang serupa dengan Phantom yang tengah menggendong seorang anak laki laki yang merupakan Taku ketika masih kecil.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Pintu rumah yang berukuran tidak besar, dan tentunya tidak kecil terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok pria berambut __babyblue__ yang berwajah datar._

_"Okaeri, tou-san!" seru Taku kecil riang, melempar mainannya ke sembarang tempat, dan berlari menyongsong kedatangan ayah tersayangnya itu. Aoki yang awalnya sibuk membaca buku, kini pun ikut menyongsong kepulangan ayahnya._

_"Okaeri, tou-san. Perlu Aoki bawakan tas tou-san? Kayaknya berat..."_

_"Ah, nggak perlu, Ao. Ini juga nggak terlalu berat, kok. Isinya cuma bola basket."_

_Mata Taku berbinar binar, baru mendengar kosakata baru, yaitu 'bola' dan 'basket'._

_"Apa itu bola basket, tou-san? Apa mengasyikkan?"_

_Sang Tou-san tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk, tanda bahwa ia menyukai permainan dengan bola oranye itu. Taku dan Aoki saling pandang dan mengangguk serempak, menarik kedua tangan tou-sannya, menyuruhnya duduk di sofa, seakan memaksanya menceritakan dengan apa yang di sebut dengan **bola**** baske****t ** itu._

_"Jadi... bola basket itu adalah bola untuk bermain suatu olahraga yang bernama basket..."_

_._

_._

_Taku membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Ia menjatuhkan bola oranye yang baru baru ini di kenalnya dengan nama 'bola basket' itu. Sang tou-san menatapnya dengan sedih sekaligus minta maaf._

_"Gomenasai, Taku. Tou-san tidak bisa menemanimu latihan basket lagi... Tou-san harus pergi."_

_"Tou-san mau pergi kemana?! Kenapa aku, kaa-san, dan Aoki tidak di ajak?" tanya Taku berteriak, protes pada sang ayah, sekaligus bertanya apa alasan tou-sannya untuk pergi. Tou-sannya pun menepuk rambut Taku pelan, sedikit mengusapnya._

_"Tou-san harus ke Amerika... disanalah impian tou-san." ucap sang ayah tenang. Taku kemudian menatap ke arah bola oranye itu dan mengusap butiran butiran bening yang mengalir di antara pipinya.  
_

_"Berjanjilah... tou-san akan pulang... untuk main basket bareng Taku..." ucap Taku mengulurkan kelingkingnya. Tou-sannya tersenyum lembut dan menautkan kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Taku._

_"Ya. Tou-san janji. Tou-san akan pulang. Jadilah anak baik selama tou-san pergi, ya."_

_._

_._

_Sebuah paket beralamatkan pada Kuroko Takuya tergeletak di atas meja makan. Taku menatap kotak yang cukup besar itu dengan tatapan aneh. Antara takut membukanya, sekaligus penasaran ingin tahu apa isinya. Aoki sudah siap membawa sebuah cutter untuk memotong selotip pembungkusnya. Taku kemudian perlahan lahan membuka isi paket itu, yang ternyata berisi sebuah bola basket oranye, lengkap dengan tulisan nama 'Kuroko Takuya' pada salah satu sisi bola itu._

_Taku memandang bola itu dengan takjub, mengangkatnya, dan memutar mutarkannya di atas buku jari telunjuknya. Aoki kemudian mengecek paket itu lagi, yang juga ternyata ada sebuah__ ensiklopedia elektronik, yang bertuliskan nama 'Kuroko Aoki'. Di paling dasar kardus itu, tanpa di duga ada sebuah surat tanpa pengirim ataupun keterangan siapa yang menulisnya. Taku kemudian membukanya.  
_

**_'Ta__ku, Kalau kamu ingin bertemu dengan ayahmu, bermainlah basket hingga ke __Amerika'_**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Taku tersentak kaget. Iris _babyblue_ miliknya mengerjap beberapa kali hingga ia sepenuhnya tersadar. Taku kemudian terkekeh geli sekaligus malu. _'Gawat... aku ketiduran... belom mulai, kan? Untunglah...'_ pikirnya sambil melipat foto itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam _wristband _yang ia kenakan kemudian. Saika kemudian menghampirinya, hendak bertanya sesuatu pada Taku.

"hei, Taku, kamu lihat _nii-san_? Aoki juga nggak ada disini..." ucap Saika yang membuat Taku mengangguk, mengulurkan bantuan secara sukarela. "Kalau mau, akan kucarikan mereka berdua." ucap Taku sambil berlari pergi, mencari sosok adik dan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

"Apa maksudnya ini semua?" tanya Aoki setengah menuntut, setengah histeris. Phantom menatap gadis yang serupa dengannya tapi beda _gender_ itu sejenak, membuat Ryuuki terpaksa membisikkan kebenaran pada Aoki.

"Ao, sekali lihat kamupun juga bisa langsung tahu kalau paman Phantom ini ayahmu." Ucap Ryuuki pelan, tapi cukup untuk membuat Aoki terdiam seribu bahasa, tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Ryuuki kemudian menatap ke arah Phantom dan tersenyum misterius. Ia kemudian menunduh dalam dalam sambil menggenggam tangan Aoki.

"Mungkin agak terlalu cepat... tapi mohon restu untuk hubungan kami."

Hening sejenak. Suasana tempat itu mendadak sunyi melebihi kesunyian kuburan.

"Kata siapa aku memberimu restu sebagai kakak, hah?" tanya Taku tepat di belakang Ryuuki sambil berkacak pinggang. Taku kemudian mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. "Wow, Aoki, wajahmu pucat sekali. Kau juga, Ryuuki, jangan keluyuran melulu. Kamu di cari Saika, tuh." ucap Taku setengah menarik paksa dua kawan setimnya itu. Taku kemudian menatap ke arah Phantom dan tersenyum padanya.

"Tou-san, bersiaplah untuk _quarter _kedua. Karena penyandang predikat _misdirection_ akan jatuh ke dalam genggaman anakmu ini."

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Yahoo~~ Author lagi dalam mode on... jadi updatenya kilat. Jangan salahkan Author kalau ada typo atau di chapter ini 100% serius. bahkan sampai flashback segala. :v**

**Oh, well, nggak usah panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas(?) author minta review aja yang banyak. Jangan lupa doakan supaya fic ini cepetan update #PLAK.**

**Salam seterik matahari bulan Juni,**

**.**

**-PriscallDaiya-**


	14. Quarter 14: Card

.

.

**\- Quarter 14 : "Card" -**

**.**

.

"Tou-san, bersiaplah untuk _quarter _kedua. Karena penyandang predikat _misdirection_ akan jatuh ke dalam genggaman anakmu ini."

Ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Taku itu membuat senyuman Phantom mengembang, walau hanya senyum tipis. Pria itupun mengangguk singkat, menyetujui pernyataan perang yang Taku keluarkan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menantikannya."

.

.

Saika mondar-mandir kesana kemari seperti cacing kepanasan. 2 menit lagi _quarter_ kedua akan di mulai, sedangkan kakaknya dan Aoki secara misterius menghilang dan sampai detik ini belum kembali. Kanata yang menatap pacarnya sibuk itu cuma bisa duduk dalam diam, setengah berpikir mau menghibur Saika tapi bingung bagaimana caranya, sekaligus takut di tabok kakak sulung keluarga Kagami itu karena ketahuan mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk _modus_in adik perempuannya.

"Oi, Sai, tenang saja. _nii-san_mu itu nggak bakalan sampai lenyap kok... Palingan dia lagi mesra-mesraan sama Ao-"

"Kau mau kusate, Aomine Kanata?" ucapan dingin nan tajam meluncur dari seseorang yang berdiri tepat di belakang Kanata, membuat bocah berkulit gelap itu merinding disko sejenak. Seorang Kagami Ryuuki kini tepat berada di belakangnya, menatap calon adik iparnya itu dengan _deathglare_. Taku yang berada di paling belakang itu cuma bisa menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa, hingga akhirnya dengan terpaksa turun tangan menengahi perdebatan yang baru dimulai itu.

"Udahlah... Ayo kumpul. Kasihan tuh, Konomi. Ayo."

.

.

"Baiklah... secara otomatis formasi bendera putih tidak di gunakan lagi dan ganti dengan formasi kartu..." ucapan Konomi terputus oleh seruan 'eeeh' panjang dari Shouta dan Taku. "Tunggu... Kartu maksudmu kartu _remi_, Konomi?" tanya Reiichi yang di balas anggukan Konomi.

"Ya. Kita pakai metode kartu remi... Reiichi, kamu **_King_**. Hotarou, Satoshi, Shouta, kalian bertiga **_Jack_**. Kanata dan Ryuuki, **_Ace_**. Dan terakhir, Taku, kamu **_Joker_**." ucap Konomi menunjuk satu persatu anggota tim HERO yang ia sebutkan, dan diakhiri oleh protesan Taku.

"Tunggu! Kenapa aku _Joker_? Masa aku jadi badut gitu?" tanya Taku memproteskan kartu yang dipilihkan Konomi padanya, mengingat setiap kartu _Joker_ bergambar badut_..._

"Ya. Sangat tepat. Jadi, melawaklah ketika di lapangan." Jawab Konomi tidak terlalu memedulikan Taku, beralih memberikan petunjuk mengenai formasi kartu yang di pikirkannya itu.

"Pertama, _King_. Walaupun aku tahu sebagian dari kalian bodoh, aku yakin kalian mengerti arti bahasa inggrisnya _King _itu. _King_ adalah **Raja**. Dialah yang mengatur strategi di lapangan nanti. Jadi, Sebagai _Point Guard_, aku menghibahkanmu jabatan **Raja** itu." Ucap Konomi menatap Reiichi lekat lekat. Reiichi tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku akan mengatur para pemain yang nanti berada di lapangan." ucap Reiichi setuju. Konomi kemudian menatap Satoshi, Hotarou, dan Shouta yang ia hibahkan nama _Jack_ itu.

"Kalian kuberikan kartu _Jack_, karena nama _Jack_ sering di gunakan untuk nama pahlawan. Yah, singkatnya kalian adalah _knight _dari Reiichi. Patuh patuhlah padanya."ucap Konomi. Ketiga pemuda 1 SMP itu otomatis mengangguk paham. Kali ini, Konomi menatap ke Kanata dan Ryuuki secara bergantian.

"Lalu, Kanata, Ryuuki. Kalian adalah _Ace_. Kalau kalian tahu, pada permainan kartu, kartu tertinggi adalah _Ace_. Dengan kata lain, kalianlah kunci keberhasilan kemenangan tim ini. Aku butuh kerja sama kalian berdua. Jangan ada yang membantah." ucap Konomi dengan nada penekanan pada akhir kalimatnya itu, membuat Kanata yang awalnya mau mengajukan protes, terpaksa kicep.

"Terakhir, _Joker_." ucap Konomi memandang lurus pada Taku. Taku balas menatapnya dengan mimik wajah serius. Konomi menunjukkan _grin_ yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun.

"Buatlah mereka tertawa dan menangis di saat yang bersamaan. Kamulah kartu yang paling berguna sekaligus kartu yang paling berbahaya. Tunjukkan siapa dirimu, dan bawakan kemenangan pada tim HERO ini. Bukan demi dirimu sendiri, tapi juga teman temanmu!"

Taku memperlebar cengirannya. Tangannya di letakkan diatas dahinya, seakan sikap bersiap.

"Siap laksanakan, **_Queen_**!"

.

.

_Quarter _kedua di mulai. Tim MIRACLE mengeluarkan Phantom, Light, Navy, Xanthous, dan Red sebagai pemain, sementara Tim HERO mengeluarkan Hotarou, Shouta, Satoshi, Reiichi, dan Taku. Bola saat ini berada di tangan Navy, yang men_dribble_nya dengan cepat menerobos _defense_ Hotarou. Hotarou menaikkan kacamatanya, dan tersenyum singkat. Bola oranye itu kini berada di tangan Hotarou, yang secara tiba tiba berada di dalam telapak tangan bocah berambut hijau itu. Taku berdiri tepat di depan Navy, men_steal_ bola itu dari Navy, dan mengoperkannya pada Hotarou.

"_Ara_... _Gomenasai_, Paman... Lain kali perhatikan baik baik musuhmu yang bernomor tujuh ini, ya!" Ucap Taku tersenyum lebar dan dalam sekejap menghilang kembali dan muncul di dekat _ring_ milik tim MIRACLE, meninggalkan Navy yang mengumpat sambil mengutuk mati Taku.

Hotarou mengoperkan bola pada Shouta, yang dengan gaya _copas_ dari gaya permainan Navy tadi, menerobos _defense_ dari Xanthous. Shouta kemudian terpaksa men_stop_ bola karena kondisinya saat ini di _double_ _team_ oleh Light dan Xanthous. Shouta memejamkan matannya sejenak dan mengoper bola itu ke arah belakangnya, melakukan _blind pass_, yang di tangkap Satoshi dengan baik. Satoshi men_dribble_ bola itu dan melompat, memasukkan bola itu ke dalam _ring_, menambah point pada tim HERO. 36-60.

"Wow... kerja sama kalian bagus sekali~ssu! Kalian pasti sudah berlatih keras~ssu!" seru Xanthous memuji tehnik permainan Shouta, tehnik _blind pass_ yang membutuhkan kerjasama dan kekompakan. Shouta menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan menggeleng. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melakukannya pada Satocchi~ssu. Hasilnya tidak buruk, kan~ssu! Pada dasarnya kita bertiga memang _Jack Of All Trades_~ssu-!" ucap Shouta riang tapi ucapannya terputus karena mulut Shouta di tutup Satoshi.

"Kata Reiichin, kita nggak boleh membeberkan formasi..." ucap Satoshi. Hotarou yang berada disampingnya itu pun menaikkan kacamatanya kembali, "Mati saja sana." ucap Hotarou yang membuat Shouta berteriak sedikit menjerit dengan air mata buayanya.

"HOTAROUCCHI KEJAM~SSU-" belum usai ia berteriak, suara _ckris_ gunting terdengar dari telinganya, membuat Shouta mendadak terdiam, beku, menjadi patung batu.

"Jangan hanya main main. Kembali ke posisi kalian masing masing." ucap Reiichi sambil memainkan gunting merah yang ia bawa. Ketiga _Jack_ itu mengangguk cepat cepat, takut mati. Taku yang menatap mereka dari kejauhan cuma bisa tertawa kecil.

"Kayaknya Reiichi juga udah jadi _King_... kurasa aku mau tak mau harus jadi _Joker_..." gumamnya sambil berlari, menuju ke bawah ring basket timnya, merentangkan kedua tangannya, pola _defense_.

"_Misdirection: active._"

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Yahoo! Kembali lagi dengan PriscallDaiya! Hari ini langsung double chapter lho~ berterima kasihlah pada _readers_ fic ini yang setia menunggu updatenya fic HERO ini~**

**Hum... Huuum... Ngomongin apa lagi, ya? Oh, ya. Ada yang suka _romance_? Mungkin author bakal buat sedikit adegan _romance_ Ryuuki dengan Aoki atau Saika dengan Kanata...**

**Lalu... ada yang tahu kartu remi? Author sebenernya nggak terlalu jago mainnya. Cuma bisa main cangkul atau tepok nyamuk. Kalau main Joker, author pasti selalu yang kalah... #meratapi nasib**

**Okey, segini aja author speech pada chapter ini! Silahkan klik tombol _next_ pada layar gadget masing masing~**

**Salam matahari yang terlalu terik di bulan Juni,**

**.**

**-PriscallDaiya-**


	15. Quarter 15: Father VS Son

.

.

**\- Quarter 15 : "Father VS Son" -**

**.**

**.**

Bola kini berada di tangan Light, hasil operan dari Phantom. Light yang di jaga ketat oleh Shouta pun mau tak mau merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan mata bocah berambut pirang itu, yang seakan mengulitinya hidup hidup...

"Paman takut anjing, ya~ssu?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Shouta, membuat Light membeku di tempat, dan mengeluarkan asap dari kepalanya. Shouta kemudian tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat reaksi Light yang mendadak membatu. "Padahal paman gagah~ssu. Tidak kusangka paman takut anjing..."

Senyum Shouta semakin melebar, berubah menjadi ringisan lebar, menerima bola yang awalnya berada di tangan Light, setelah di_ steal_ oleh sesosok yang ketika menyentuh bola muncul, dan lenyap kembali setelah mengopernya pada Shouta. Shouta bersiul riang dan men_dribble_ bola itu ke ring musuhnya, namun, Light kembali men_defense_nya.

"Bukankah tadi kalian... sudah menyerah?" tanya Light heran. Shouta tersenyum misterius, namun menggeleng. "Tidak~ssu! Aku bisa di kuliti hidup hidup oleh Reiichi bila memberitahukannya padamu~ssu!" ucap Shouta setengah histeris, tapi seketika juga nada suaranya serius.

"Lagipula... tidak mungkin kami menyerah."

Shouta melempar bola ke arah belakangnya. Melakukan _blind pass _lagi, namun kali ini yang menerimanya Reiichi, yang masih di jaga Red. Reiichi menutup matanya sebentar dan ketika ia membuka matanya, iris matanya yang merah kini keduanya menjadi berwarna kuning. Reiichi kemudian men_dribble_ bola dengan kecepatan di atas rata rata, dan melewati Red seakan melewati pagar pembatas saja. Setelah Reiichi melewati Red, Red entah kenapa merosot jatuh, terduduk di lapangan. Reiichi menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Kepalamu kurang tunduk, _tou-san_."

.

.

Waktu sudah berlalu 6 menit. _Point_ saat ini 51-64, masih diungguli oleh tim MIRACLE. Taku benar benar melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai pemain bayangan dengan baik, men_steal_ dan mem_pass_ bola pada saat saat yang tepat, tapi juga menguras staminanya. Hotarou bahkan kini bisa sesekali melihatnya. Keaktifan _Misdirection _milik Taku hanya bisa efektif di gunakan dalam 1 _quarter_ saja.

"Kamu sudah mencapai batasnya, ya?" tanya Phantom yang di _defense_ Taku. Taku menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum singkat. "Maaf, _tou-san_, tidak ada kata 'batas' dalam usahaku ini." Jawabnya setengah meringis lebar dan secara tiba tiba tubuhnya lenyap, berada tepat di belakang Xanthous untuk men_steal_ bola dari pria berambut pirang itu. Phantom secara reflek mengejarnya, berusaha men_steal_ balik bola yang di rebut anaknya itu.

.

.

Kanata berkali kali bersorak ketika bola berhasil masuk ke dalam ring tim MIRACLE. Ia juga berkali kali berusaha _modus_ pada Saika, tapi sayangnya berakhir di jitak Ryuuki. Berkali kali pula sujud menyembah ketiga _manager_ tim HERO untuk memasukkannya kembali ke lapangan.

"Kakiku udah sembuh! Seriusan! Beneran! Aku nggak bohong!"

"Sekali nggak, tetep nggak! Keras kepala banget sih jadi orang!" omel balik Saika, setengah marah, setengah cemas. "Kalau kakimu harus di amputasi gara gara kamu masuk ke lapangan, aku nggak akan tanggung jaw-"

"Kurasa kita harus memasukkannya ke lapangan..." ucap Ryuuki menengahi pertempuran singkat dua orang yang sebenarnya pasangan kekasih itu. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah sosok pria berkulit _tan _gelap yang kedua matanya kini mengeluarkan sinar elektrik.

"_Tou-san_mu masuk ke dalam _zone_ tuh..."

"Wha? Sejak kapan Paman Navy jadi _tou-san_ ku? Lagian amit amit deh punya _tou-san _item dan mesum kayak begitu... lagian mana ada mirip miripnya lagi!"

Ryuuki _facepalm_, Saika segera mengeluarkan cermin dan majalah majalah nista yang diambilnya dari tas Kanata.

"Ngaca dulu baru ngomong, **Aho**min**ecchi** Kanata!"

.

.

Sesuai yang di katakan Ryuuki, Navy kini masuk dalam _zone_. Bahkan _double team_ antara Satoshi dan Houtarou tetap nggak bisa menahan kekuatan dan kecepatan luar biasa yang di keluarkan oleh Navy. Pluit kemudian berbunyi, tanda pergantian pemain.

"Kanata, kamu gantikan Shouta." ucap Konomi. Kanata segera melompat lompat bahagia karena diijinkan bermain kembali, sekaligus senang karena bisa melawan seseorang yang kuat. Kanata kemudian men_tos_kan tangannya pada Shouta, dan berlari ke arah Navy.

"Hei, paman..." panggil Kanata pada Navy. Navy menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin-masih berada di dalam _zone_-, namun tidak terlalu di pedulikan Kanata. Kanata kemudian berceloteh kembali, "Katanya Ryuuki, kamu itu _tou-san_ku... tapi aku nggak percaya. Karena aku nggak berkulit hitam dan mesum... selain itu aku juga 100 kali lebih ganteng dari mu." ucap Kanata sambil menunjuk Navy dengan tatapan super pede.

Navy mengucek matanya beberapa kali dan kemudian terkekeh, yang semakin lama semakin membesar suara tawanya, membuat Kanata sedikit heran sekaligus bingung secara bersamaan. Navy kemudian menghentikan tawanya dan menepuk pundak Kanata, dengan tatapan iba.

"Kurasa bukan hanya kaki dan otakmu yang bermasalah... sepertinya matamu juga terkena rabun matahari, ya? Jelas jelas aku 100% mirip denganmu.. bahkan aku masih ingat ketika kamu lahir dengan kulit gosong seperti ini."

Kanata terdiam beberapa detik dan berteriak kaget.

"APA?! JADI KAMU _TOU-SAN_ KU?! TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

.

.

Pertandingan kembali berlanjut. Memasukkan Kanata ke dalam lapangan ternyata memang pilihan yang tepat. Kanata berhasil mengatasi _zone_ Navy dengan cukup baik, walau cukup meninggalkan beberapa tanda tanya besar di pihak tim HERO maupun tim MIRACLE.

Navy menerima bola, operan dari Phantom. Navy kemudian men_dribble_ sambil berlari dengan cepat menuju ring yang di jaga tim HERO, namun sayang, Kanata juga ternyata sama cepatnya dengan Navy, sehingga Kanata masih sempat bisa mem_blocknya_, mencegah penambahan _point_ pada pihak tim MIRACLE.

"Wow... luar biasa... Sudah kuduga Kanata bisa mengatasinya..." ucap Taku terkekeh riang, masih men_defense_ Phantom. Phantom balas tersenyum singkat. "Mereka berdua memang hebat." sahut Phantom. Taku nyengir lebar namun menggeleng. "Tapi sepertinya paman Navy harus mengalah. Umurnya terlalu tua untuk mengatasi kecepatan kaki Kanata... apalagi sekarang ia masuk ke dalam _zone_."

Mata Phantom terbelalak. Tidak menyangka untaian sinar elektrik keluar dari iris biru Kanata dalam waktu yang bisa terbilang cepat. Tapi Phantom kemudian kembali tersenyum. "Mungkin benar juga, ya... faktor umur."

.

.

**Zone_._** Kanata sudah memasuki _zone_. Kecepatan kakinya semakin meningkat drastis, seakan ia tidak pernah sempat kehilangan saraf saraf otot gerak kakinya. Navy juga tidak kalah cepat. Ia men_dribble _bola secepat yang ia bisa dan berusaha memasukkannya ke dalam ring, walau kembali gagal karena di _bloc__k_ Kanata.

Penonton yang duduk di tribun tampak heboh dengan adu kecepatan dan kekuatan dari dua orang yang sangat mirip itu. Bahkan seluruh pemain yang bermain di lapangan terdiam, memilih untuk menikmati acara _live_ permainan basket yang super cepat.

Kalau kau mau bertaruh, kamu memilih siapa yang akan menang? Ayah atau sang anak?

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Yaho! sesuai janji, saya buat double chapter! Semoga suka~**

**Mohon maaf kalau bagian ending chapter ini kurang seperti sinetron, yang buat penasaran orang... uh, well... author sempat kehabisan ide sejenak untuk chapter ini.**

**Okay, tak perlu berlama lama, cukup berikan review saja pada author~**

**salam seterik matahari,**

**.**

**-PriscallDaiya-**


	16. Quarter 16: Serious

.

.

**\- Quarter 16 : "Serious" -**

**.**

**.**

_Quarter _kedua tinggal 1 menit lagi, sementara ayah dan anak itu masih menguasai lapangan, seakan akan hanya mereka berdualah mahluk hidup yang berada di daratan itu. _Point _pada saat ini 55-72, masih pada keunggulan tim MIRACLE. Taku menatap ke arah bola yang kini berada di tangan Navy. Taku kemudian menutup kedua matanya.

_'Misdirection.'_

Tubuh Taku kembali lenyap, dan muncul kembali berada di belakang Navy, bersiap men_steal_ bola, namun sayangnya Navy mengelak lebih cepat dari yang Taku duga. Navy melompat di udara, melepas bola dari garis _free throw_, yang ia yakini 100% masuk. Tapi, sebuah tangan berhasil menangkap bola itu, ketika bola itu melambung, nyaris menyentuh bibir ring.

"_... Gomenasai_, Paman Navycchi... yang main disini bukan cuma kalian saja..." ucap Satoshi dan melempar bola itu kepada Hotarou, yang segera melakukan _shoot_ dari garis tengah lapangan, membuat semua penonton otomatis terperangah. Hotarou mengangkat kacamatanya yang tidak melorot_, _menatap ke arah papan skor yang menunjukkan nilai tambahan 3 _point _untuk _shoot_ Houtarou itu.

Bunyi _pluit _terdengar, tanda _quarter _kedua sudah usai.

.

.

"Ooi... panggilan kepada Kanata... sekali lagi panggilan kepada **Aho**min**ecchi** Kanata..." ucap Saika sambil menepuk nepuk kedua pipi Kanata, membuat pemuda berusia 12 tahun itu tersadar dari _zone_ yang tadi ia gunakan. "Hum? Oh... sudah selesai _quarter_ kedua, ya? Waduh... selisih _point_nya masih jauh..." ucap Kanata sambil menatap ke arah papan _skor_ dengan sedikit kecewa. "Tch... paman mesum itu ternyata cukup hebat juga. Padahal sudah keriput begitu..."

Tetesan tetesan air bening mengalir keluar menuruni pipi Kanata, membuat sang empunya itu terpaksa mengusapnya keras keras, sekaligus untuk menyembunyikannya dari teman setimnya itu yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan berseri seri, timbul keinginan untuk menjahili Kanata lebih jauh lagi.

"Ya ampun, Kanata! Kenapa kamu nangis?" seru Saika setengah ingin menjahili, setengah penasaran pada alasan Kanata. Kanata menggeleng cepat cepat.

"Aku nggak nangis! Enak saja menyamakanku-"

"Kalau kamu nggak nangis, ini apaan? Udahlah... jujur aja... janji deh nggak ngetawain kamu. Sumpah deh..." Ucap Taku yang terlanjut penasaran dengan air mata tiba tiba yang Kanata keluarkan. Kanata terdiam dan kemudian menjawabnya.

"Orang itu... ternyata masih hidup... Untunglah... Aku nggak sendirian..." Ucap Kanata sambil sesekali menyedot kembali ingusnya, membuat Aoki mengeryit jijik dan langsung saja mengoperkan tisu pada Kanata. Satoshi tersenyum singkat dan menepuk nepuk kepala Kanata dengan pelan.

"Nah, nah... Kanachin nggak boleh nangis lagi... Kan tou-sannya Kanachin udah ketemu, ayo kita menangkan pertandingan ini..."

"BERISIK, SATOSHI! JANGAN ANGGAP AKU ANAK KECIL!"

"Tapi perkataan Satoshi benar... Dan menurut anggapanku, kamu sebaiknya duduk kembali di _bench_. Aku yakin paman Navy juga akan duduk di _bench_. Ryuuki, kamu sebaiknya kembali ke lapangan. Metode kita masih sama dengan yang tadi, formasi kartu." ucap Konomi yang diangguki semuanya. Aoki kemudian mengambil alih perhatian, dengan berdeham.

"... Dataku mengenai tim MIRACLE sudah lengkap. Seperti yang kukira sebelumnya, mereka bukan hanya mirip, tapi **sama persis** dengan gaya permainan kalian. Ini hanya saran saja... sebaiknya Hotarou, kamu jaga pemain yang nanti menggantikan paman Navy, dan Ryu, kamu jaga paman Light." ucap Aoki tenang. Ryuuki terkekeh kecil dan mengangguk pelan.

"Tak perlu kamu beritahupun, hal itulah hal utama yang ingin kulakukan kalau aku masuk lagi ke lapangan."

.

.

"Sesuai yang kuduga, mereka tidak bisa dianggap remeh..." ucap Ross sambil mengamati keseluruhan anggotam tim MIRACLE yang kini di penuhi keringat di sana sini. "Dari wajah kalian aku tahu melawan anak muda itu ternyata bisa membuat kalian semakin tua 10 tahun." sambung Ross. Semuanya mendengarnya dengan penuh minat, sekaligus berpikir cara mengatasi lawan mereka itu.

"Menurut info yang kudapat, yang paling berbahaya saat ini hanyalah Kuroko Takuya. Dia punya _misdirection_ yang lebih efektif dibandingkan dengan milik Phantom-kun..." ucapan Ross terputus karena Phantom menyelanya.

"Saat ini ia sudah mencapai batasnya dalam _misdirection_. Jangka waktu pemakaian _misdirection_nya lebih cepat daripada yang kupakai saat ini. Kemungkinan besar dia tidak bisa memakai _misdirection_ pada _quarter _ketiga nanti..."

"Kamu terlalu _naif_, Phantom. Anakmu itu sendiri juga pasti sudah menimbang nimbang keputusannya mempersingkat jangka waktu pemakaian _misdirection_ miliknya itu." ucapan Red membuat Phantom terdiam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ross kemudian membalik lembar catatannya, menerangkan formasi yang kemungkinan mereka gunakan.

.

.

_Quarter _ketiga baru berjalan 4 menit. Untuk saat ini, _skor_ mereka masih sama dengan yang tadi, tidak ada yang menambah _point_ lagi. Bukan karena mereka tidak butuh _point_ lagi. Tapi karena _game_ itu semakin ketat. Kali ini bola berada pada Ryuuki yang di _defense_ Light. Mungkin kalau itu Shouta, Shouta dapat dengan mudah melakukan _blind pass_ pada Hotarou yang tak jauh berada di belakangnya. Tapi apa daya. Sosok pemuda berambut kuning pisang itu kini tampak santai, menikmati waktu istirahat sebentarnya di _bench_.

_'Sial... Sama sekali nggak ada celah...'_ rutuk Ryuuki setengah kesal menyadari penjagaan Light yang ketat padanya. Ryuuki sempat melirik ke arah Taku, yang ternyata tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dengannya, di jaga ketat Phantom. _'Cih... nggak ada yang bisa ku oper... metode yang mereka pakai metode **man to man**...'_ pikir Ryuuki mencari jalan keluar lain yang terdekat, namun, belum sempat ia berpikir lebih jauh, bola yang berada di tangannya kini lenyap, berpindah ke tangan lawannya, Light.

"_Gomenasai_, yang bisa _misdirection_ bukan hanya Kuroko Takuya saja." Ucap Phantom tepat di belakang Ryuuki, sosok yang men_steal_ bola dari Ryuuki itu. Ryuuki berjengit kaget karena secara tiba tiba Phantom mengantikan Light yang men_defense_nya, sementara Light kini berlari, menuju ke arah ring basket.

"Jangan senang dulu... pamanchin..." ucap Satoshi merentangkan tangannya selebar lebarnya, siap menghadang Light, melarangnya memasuki wilayah ring. Light kemudian mundur beberapa langkah dan mengoper bola oranye itu pada Xanthous, yang segera menerimanya dan berusaha memasukkannya ke dalam ring basket, walau berhasil di _block_ Taku.

"_Fyuuh_... Berterima kasihlah padaku yang sudah menyelamatkan 2 _point _pada kalian..." ucapnya santai, seakan tidak peduli kalau bola oranye itu bukannya berhasil di tangkap, malahan _out_. "Setidaknya lebih baik sedikit daripada penambahan _point_..." sambungnya menghibur diri ketika teman temannya tidak memujinya atau yang lain. Taku bisa merasakan hawa intimidasi yang keluar dari arah pandang Ryuuki. Ia bisa melihat kalau Satoshi yang mulai bermain dengan serius, juga Hotarou yang kini membuka perban pada keseluruhan jarinya-yang bahkan tidak terluka-, Bahkan ia juga sadar kalau Reiichi mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menahan pergerakan sang kapten tim MIRACLE itu, Red. Taku kemudian tersenyum singkat.

"Kurasa kita harus mulai serius nih..."

.

.

Kanata sudah tenang berada di _bench_, tidak lagi berapi-api, ataupun mengeluarkan air mata seperti yang tadi ia tidak sengaja lakukan. Shouta bahkan menonton pertandingan serius, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Jiwa mereka seakan tersedot ke alur permainan yang tampaknya rumit itu.

"_Ne,_ Kanatacchi... Sepertinya Reiicchi mulai serius tuh... bahkan kedua matanya sudah sepenuhnya masuk ke _Emperor_~ssu..." ucap Shouta yang hanya di balas anggukan malas Kanata. Kanata kemudian mengacak rambutnya frustasi tanpa sebab yang jelas. "ARGH! AKU BARU INGAT!" teriak Kanata, membuat Shouta sedikit terlonjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ada apa~ssu?! Kebakaran?"

"Geh! Omonganmu sama sekali nggak nyambung, Shouta! Masa kamu juga lupa, sih?" Rutuk Kanata setengah kesal atas otak lemot sahabatnya di _bench_ itu. Shouta memiringkan kepalanya, masih belum mengerti. "Apa memangnya, Kanatacchi?"

Kanata menatap Shouta dengan tatapan super _horror_, seakan baru keluar dari rumah hantu.

"Tim MIRACLE itu Juara pertama di pertandingan basket Internasional!"

"Eh? ... lalu memangnya kenapa, Kanatacchi? Bukannya malah bagus~ssu? Kita akhirnya bisa melawan tim yang kuat, kan~ssu?" tanya balik Shouta. Kanata menghela nafas pendek, dan kembali ke nada seriusnya.

"Untuk apa mereka berada disini? Mana mungkin tim Internasional seperti mereka ikut _streetball_ tanpa alasan, bukan?"

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Hai! Hai! Hai! _Gomennasai_... Author updatenya tengah malem... Mungkin untuk sementara author terpaksa harus hiatus dulu... dikarenakan author harus pulang kampung, dan laptop ini dilarang dibawa TT^TT.  
**

**Okey! Berhenti curhat! Author hanya hiatus selama 2 minggu. cukup singkat, kan? Akhir akhir ini author update kilat sekilat kilatnya... dan semoga idenya masih ada di otak author #amin!**

**Pada akhirnya lampu nyala juga! Padahal nulis ini tadi sambil gelap gelapan! #malah curhat lagi nih anak -_- *dirajam***

**Yak! Tak perlu lama lama... silahkan review~~~!**

**.**

**Senyum seindah rembulan sabit(?),**

**.**

**-PriscallDaiya-**


	17. Quarter 17: Truth

.

.

**\- Quarter 17 : "Truth" -**

**.**

**.**

Jujur... Saat ini merupakan pertama kalinya Aomine Kanata dan Kise Shouta mau menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir, bahkan ia sampai meminjam laptop serbaguna milik Aoki yang dilapisi _password_ yang ajubileh banyaknya, yang kebetulan pemiliknya pergi entah dimana keberadaannya. Untuk pertama kalinya juga, seorang Aomine Kanata begitu ngotot ingin mencari data yang rasanya bakal memakan waktu berjam jam bila tanpa otak jenius Aoki.

"GRAAAAAAAH! Aku sudah terlalu penasaran! Oi, Konomi! Kamu bisa pecahkan _password_ ini? Mana sih si Aoki itu?!" Omel Kanata dengan sedikit emosi karena berkali kali mencoba menebak sendiri _password_ apa yang di pakai Aoki.

"Oi, Kanata... apa yang kamu lakukan pada laptopku?"

Suara dingin dari gadis bernama Kuroko Aoki itu membuat Kanata membeku di tempat. Dengan gerakan _slow motion_, ia membalik tubuhnya, berhadapan langsung dengan pemilik _gadget_ yang dari tadi ia jarah itu.

"A-ah... begini Aocchi... Kanatacchi ingin mencari data tentang tim MIRACLE~ssu..."

Aoki menatap ke arah sang pembela pemuda hitam itu. Ia kemudian memiringkan kepalanya, mungkin bingung kenapa tumben tumbenan kedua temannya yang ia kenal jelas pemalas secara ajaib mau membuka laptopnya. "Memangnya kalian mau mencari apa?" tanyanya kemudian, membuat kedua laki laki itu menghela nafas lega, tidak terkena omelan dari Aoki.

"Itu lho... kenapa pemain _pro_ bisa ada disini? Kan kesannya aneh..." jawab Kanata. Aoki kemudian menutup kedua matanya, mencari cari data yang berkemungkinan ada di dalam otaknya. Tak lama ia memejamkan mata, Aoki kini berganti menatap Shouta yang juga tampaknya penasaran, dan kemudian Aoki menghela nafas pendek.

"Mudah sekali alasannya..." jawab Aoki dengan ambigu, membuat keempat orang yang ada di _bench _itu otomatis mengeryit heran. Menyadari semua temannya yang duduk di _bench_ itu kebingungan, Aoki kemudian menjawabnya dengan nada suara jutek.

"Mereka di bayar oleh panitia _streetball_ ini. Mereka di sini memang di wajibkan untuk menang dan sudah di pastikan menang. Dasar orang orang brengsek..." ucap Aoki yang membuat semuanya mangut mangut mengerti. "Singkatnya, panitia _Streetball_ ini hanya bermain main saja dengan semua tim yang mendaftarkan tim basketnya dengan menjanjikan tiket berlibur ke Amerika sebagai hadiah. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan..." sambung Aoki. Saika kemudian terkekeh pelan. Ia segera bangun dari tempat duduknya dan menatap ke arah lapangan, dimana para pemain semuanya bermain dengan serius.

"Tim HERO tidak mungkin kalah. Aku bertaruh 10.000 yen."

.

.

_Quarter _ketiga tersisa 2 menit. Taku tidak bisa terus terusan men_defense_ Phantom karena pada akhirnya sosok ayahnya itu memakai _misdirestion_ selama _Quarter_ itu berlangsung. Dirinya sendiri juga mustahil memakai _Misdirection_ lagi. Batas waktunya sudah habis dan kini ia dalam posisi dimana semua pemain bisa melihatnya. Tapi, walaupun ia tidak bisa memakai _misdirection_ untuk sementara waktu, wajah Taku bahkan tidak menunjukkan raut frustasi. Aura wajahnya yang agak bandel itu tetap tenang, yang bahkan Aoki tidak pernah melihatnya.

"Kau baik baik saja, Taku?" Tanya Reiichi sedikit khawatir pada bayangan di timnya itu. Taku menggeleng. Masih tetap tidak beremosi tapi kemudian bertanya pada sang kapten tim basketnya itu.

"Hei, Reiichi, aku ini _Joker_, kan?"

Reiichi menaikkan salah satu alisnya, menatapnya dengan sedikit bingung, tapi tetap menjawabnya. "Tentu saja. Itu yang sudah di putuskan Konomi, kan?" jawab Reiichi. Taku kemudian menatap sekelilingnya, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Rei, boleh aku pakai tehnik baru? Aku baru mendapatkan nama yang cocok untuknya..." ucap Taku yang segera di balas dengan anggukan dari Reiichi. "Tentu saja. Asal itu menguntungkan, bersalto atau _split _ditengah lapanganpun kuperbolehkan." balas Reiichi. Taku terkekeh dengan senang sebelum akhirnya mendapatkan celah untuk men_steal_ bola yang di pegang Xanthous.

.

.

_Point_ saat ini 67-75. Sementara itu, tinggal _Quarter_ terakhir, _quarter _keempat. Seluruh pemain semuanya berbanjir peluh. Yeah... tentu saja. Ada yang terus terusan bermain selama 3 _quarter _dan kini tinggal 1 babak lagi sebelum kita bisa menebak siapa pemenangnya. Entah apa yang merasuki Taku, selama waktu istirahat, ia hanya duduk tanpa bicara sedikitpun. _Yeah_... lagi lagi bocah _Joker_ itu banyak pikiran. Mungkin rencana atau formasi yang secara ajaib nyangkut di kepalanya.

"Tinggal 10 menit lagi penentuan _game_ ini. Selisih _point_ saat ini tidak terlalu jauh tapi juga kita harus segera menyusulnya..." ucap Konomi dan kemudian mengambil nafas pendek. "Gunakan 120% kemampuan kalian. Aku yakin kalian pasti menang!" yang dibalas sorakkan setuju semuanya.

"YA!"

"Oh, ya, satu lagi... Hotarou, kamu diganti Shouta."

.

.

_Quarter_ keempat kini sudah dimulai. Tim MIRACLE mengeluarkan seluruh tehnik permainannya, bahkan Xanthous kini mengaktifkan _Perfect Copy_ yang jelas membuat sibuk Shouta yang men_defense_nya. Tapi entah kenapa, dari pada men_defense_nya mati matian, Shouta lebih ke dalam tahap mengamati pergerakan Xanthous. Baru beberapa kali gerakan yang Xanthous lakukan, Shouta dapat dengan mudah mengikutinya.

'_Ada untungnya juga aku mengaktifkan __eagle-eyeku selama di bench~ssu... bisa gawat kalau aku tidak memperhatikan dengan baik jenis permainan yang paman ini copy~ssu..._' pikirnya setengah berterima kasih atas otaknya yang cukup mau di ajak berkompromi saat ini. Oke, berarti artinya Shouta berhasil menangani Xanthous dengan baik. Mari kita lanjut melihat yang lainnya...

Oh... Kini Ryuuki tengah di _double team_... padahal Ryuuki tidak membawa bola dan bola oranye itu di tangan Reiichi yang masih _man-to-man_ dengan Red. Satoshi? Dia di _defense_ Violet yang tampak kelelahan juga... Tunggu... mana Taku?

Ya...di lapangan itu sama sekali tidak nampak sosok bocah bandel itu dan rasanya mustahil dia memakai _Misdirection_ lagi. Harusnya batas waktu pemakaiannya sekarang sudah habis. Tapi bocah itu seakan lenyap dari tempat itu. Entah tehnik baru apa yang ia pakai...

Coret kata kata barusan. Sosok Kuroko Takuya kini tepat berada di garis tengah lapangan. Ia mengamati seluruh permainan dan pergerakan semua pemain di lapangan. Senyuman tipis mengembang di wajahnya yang _cute_ itu.

"**_Joker Triumph : Level 10_**"

Dan seketika tubuh Taku lenyap kembali.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Yahoo semua~ _Gomenasai_ atas keterlambatan update lagi... author udah wajib masuk sekolah nih... author sedih... *pundung di pojokkan***

**Well... chapter ini kayaknya kurang panjang, ya? ehehehe... semoga chapter depan bisa lebih panjang. Dan juga semoga The HERO's Basketball bakal selesai pas di chapter 20. **

**Hum... mungkin cukup sekian author speech chapter ini. Gomennasai kalau ada typo atau kesalahan kesalahan lainnya... silahkan review and... arrigatou gozaimasu bagi semuanya yang sudah membaca fic ini~~~**

**senyum salam sapa ala anak sekolahan,**

**.**

**-PriscallDaiya-**


	18. Quarter 18: The King Decision

**.**

**.**

**\- Quarter 18 : "The King Decision" -**

**.**

**.**

Akashi Reiichi itu tahu kalau dirinya takkan sanggup melawan sang ayah, yang kini memakai nama 'Red' sebagai nama samaran. Ia tahu kalau kedua mata _emperor_ miliknya sudah terbuka, struktur fisik tubuhnya menjadi lebih lemah, walau tehnik serta kecepatannya di atas rata rata. Bermain _full_ selama 4 _quarter_ tentu saja membuatnya lebih kepayahan dari pada kawan kawan lainnya yang sempat duduk di _bench_. Tapi, Reiichi tidak menyesal karena terus terusan bermain sepanjang _game_ ini berlangsung. _Yeah_... bertanding di muka publik melawan sang ayah kan merupakan hal langka...

"Kurasa kamu sudah kelelahan... wajahmu penuh dengan keringat, tuh." ucap Red sambil men_defense_ pergerakan Reiichi. Reiichi yang kini mendapatkan bola cuma bisa mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, tanpa menjawab perkataan dari Red. Ia memutar otak, mencari celah untuk mengoperkannya pada seseorang. Tapi, belum sempat ia mengopernya pada Satoshi yang berada di belakangnya, tetes tetes darah keluar dari hidungnya, yang kemudian membuat pandangan mata sang anak _emperor_ mengabur, sebelum akhirnya tumbang. Menyisakan seluruh pemain yang berteriak histeris.

"REIICHI!"

"Khh... aku baik baik saja." ucap Reiichi sambil mengusap usap matanya, sementara teman temannya itu masih berteriak teriak khawatir sambil berlarian dari segala arah menuju ke tempat sang kapten. Saika segera memanggil beberapa pria untuk mengangkat tubuh Reiichi, tapi, sang _emperor_ itu menolaknya.

"Rei, aku tahu kamu bekerja keras... tapi ini sudah cukup. Istiraha-"

"Aku adalah pengatur lapangan ini. Kalau aku mau maju, tidak ada yang bisa membantahku, Saika." ucap Reiichi sambil berusaha berdiri, mengusap bagian hidungnya yang masih terdapat darah. Kedua matanya yang awalnya berwarna kuning, tanda sudah sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam _emperor_, kini kembali normal, kembali berwarna merah seperti semula.

"Tapi tubuhmu sudah mencapai batas kekuatanmu, Rei. Turutilah Sai..." ucap Ryuuki setengah khawatir juga. Reiichi melipat kedua lengannya di depan dadanya, sikap yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan ketika ada seseorang yang berani mencoba membantahnya. "Aku tetap bersikeras. Jangan ada yang membantahku. Perintahku mutlak." jawab Reiichi _absolute_, membuat nyali Ryuuki secara otomatis mundur.

"Lagipula... mimisan bukan hal yang perlu kalian hebohkan seperti itu." sambung Reiichi sambil menatap ke arah papan skor yang masih menunjukkan perbedaan _point_ yang cukup jauh. "Toh aku belum mati, kan?" ucapnya gampang yang masih mengundang histeris Shouta dan gidikan ngeri Kanata.

Konomi menatap mata Reiichi yang entah kenapa tampak semakin berkilat kilat. Reiichi kemudian menyambungnya lagi, "Selain itu, aku adalah _King_ yang harusnya mengatur kalian, bukan hanya duduk dengan santai di atas singgasana. Aku tidak mau kalau kemenangan itu hanyalah milik sang raja, tapi juga prajurit prajuritku yang lain." ucap Reiichi, yang kemudian membuat Konomi mengerti.

"Baiklah. Reiichi, kamu tetap main. Tapi, jangan sekalipun memakai _emperor._" ucap Konomi memutuskan yang dengan segera di sambut dengan 'eeh' panjang dari Saika, Shouta, dan juga Kanata. Reiichi menatapnya dengan lurus dan kemudian mengangguk, menyetujui persyaratan yang Konomi ajukan.

"Akan kuusahakan." ucap Reiichi sambil membalik tubuhnya, kembali ke dalam lapangan. Namun, kedua iris merah Reiichi, mengeluarkan sinar elektrik.

Reiichi masuk ke dalam **Zone**.

.

.

Pertandingan kembali berlanjut, setelah beberapa menit perdebatan antara Reiichi dengan para _manager_, yang dimenangkan oleh Reiichi. Reiichi kini sudah kembali ke tengah lapangan, berhadapan _one-on-one_ dengan ayah kandungnya, Red. Red menatapnya dengan tajam, namun senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

"Tak kusangka kamu berhasil masuk ke dalam **zone**... kamu memang anakku yang hebat." ucap Red kemudian menutup kedua matanya. Reiichi membalas senyumannya dengan senyum singkat.

"Dan aku bangga punya _tou-san_ yang mau melawan anaknya sendiri dengan seluruh kekuatan _tou-san_" ucap Reiichi. Tepat saat itu, mata Red juga mengeluarkan sinar elektrik. Tapi, bukan hanya Red sendiri saja. melainkan seluruh pemain di Tim MIRACLE yang bertanding di lapangan itu.

Red memakai **zone **dan mengaktifkan **zone** semua pemain di tim MIRACLE.

.

.

Kanata melongo lebar. Walau ia duduk di _bench_, ia bisa melihat apa yang terjadi dengan jelas. Uh, _well_, sebelumnya saja mereka sudah kalah... kini tim lawan malah memakai **zone** pada keseluruhan pemain. "Sai, satu **zone** saja tidak akan cukup melawan mereka! Biarkan aku masuk! Aku bisa memakai **zone** lagi!" teriak Kanata meminta persetujuan dari Saika. Saika menatap Kanata dengan ketus dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat cepat.

"Tidak mungkin aku memasukkanmu kembali dan tidak mungkin kamu bisa memakai **zone** dua kali dalam satu pertandingan. Aku sudah memperhitungkan semuanya dan semuanya akan terjawab ketika _quarter_ keempat ini selesai. Percayalah ke teman temanmu, Kanata." ucap Saika panjang. Kanata merutuk kesal dan mengumpat beberapa kali. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari satu hal yang aneh di lapangan.

Pemain tim HERO yang seharusnya 5 orang, kini menjadi 4 orang.

"Tunggu... kok Taku nggak ada, ya? Masa dia pake _misdirection_ lagi?"

"_nii-san_ mengembangkan tehnik baru. Untuk sementara waktu, dia menekan habis _misdirection_nya untuk menyempurnakan tehnik barunya itu." ucap Aoki dan kembali menyambungnya, ditambah dengan _smirk _di wajahnya yang muncul secara tiba tiba. Kanata menepuk kepalanya, baru ingat sesuatu. "Owalah... aku lupa kalau bocah itu makin kuat..." ucap Kanata yang tentu saja mengundang tanda tanya besar di kepala Konomi. Saika menepuk pundak Konomi dan tersenyum lebih lebar lagi.

"Kuroko Takuya akan bermain 100 kali lipat lebih bagus ketika dirinya sudah sama sekali tidak bisa memakai _misdirection_."

.

.

Tubuh Taku muncul secara tiba tiba di tengah lapangan_. _Keringat membasahi keseluruhan wajahnya, tanda ia benar benar sudah lelah dan mencapai batas terbawahnya memakai _misdirection_. Ia mengamati sekelilingnya dengan tatapan yang sama seperti sebelum ia lenyap, namun tampak jelas kalau stamina miliknya sudah terkuras habis, padahal tampaknya ia hanya diam saja dari tempat itu. Ia menatap papan skor yang semakin menjauh, 70-95, masih pada kemenangan tim MIRACLE.

Taku kemudian menghela nafas singkat, "Haaah... Kurasa level 10 pun masih kurang karena cuma mengumpulkan informasi saja... mendingan langsung level 100 saja..." dan kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Waktunya melepas bayangan dan menjadi cahaya nih..." ucapnya dengan malas dan kemudian kedua iris matanya berubah. Dari warna _babyblue_, mata kanannya berubah menjadi berwarna hitam legam, dan mata kirinya berubah menjadi warna merah darah.

"_**Joker Triumph, Level 100 : Active **_"

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Um... Konnichiwa minna-san~! Genki desu ka? Er... sebenernya awal chapter ini harusnya sudah membahas tentang tehnik barunya Taku... tapi entah kenapa pas bagian awal saya fokus ke Reiichi dulu. Jadi _Gomennasai _kalau chapter ini agak kurang memuaskan... Chapter depan author janjiin deh keahlian Taku yang baru... *pasang muka memelas***

**Yak! Tak perlu berlama lama... saya seperti biasa meminta review~**

**Hormat pada _Readers-sama_,**

**.**

**-PriscallDaiya-**


	19. Quarter 19: Joker Triumph

.

.

**\- Quarter 19 : "Joker Triumph" -**

**.**

**.**

Kini _quarter_ keempat tinggal tersisa 5 menit, dimana perbedaan _point_ yang masih jauh. Bola kini di bawa oleh Light, dimana ia di _defense_ Ryuuki yang juga sepertinya tidak membiarkan pemain basket _pro_ itu dengan mudahnya membantai nilai skor milik tim HERO. Light bisa saja mengopernya pada Phantom yang saat ini tidak di _defense_ Taku, yang entah ada dimana. Tapi, sebelum sempat ia mengopernya, seseorang sudah duluan mengambilnya.

"Permisi, paman Light! Karena lama, aku ambil dulu, ya!" seru Taku mengambil bola dari tangan Light dengan begitu mudahnya dan berlari melewatinya seakan tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Violet, yang tadi menggantikan Navy, kini menghadangnya. Taku men_dribble_ bola selama beberapa kali dan kemudian memantulkan bola _oranye_ itu ke celah antara kedua kaki Violet yang bisa di bilang cukup panjang yang kemudian ia tangkap kembali dari belakang tubuh Violet yang tadi men_defense_nya.

"Hati hati, paman Violet! Tinggi tubuh raksasamu bisa menjadi kelemahan..." ucap Taku sambil melompat tinggi dari garis _3 points_. Violet dengan cepat berbalik dan lantas segera mem_blocknya_, di temani Xanthous yang juga mem_block_nya. Singkatnya, mereka memakai _Double Team_ untuk mem_block_ _shoot_ Taku. "Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu memasukkannya dengan mudah~ssu!" seru Xanthous serius. Taku memutar tubuhnya, melakukan _pivot_ dua kali di atas udara, sebelum akhirnya memasukkan bola itu dengan _dunk_. Taku menjatuhkan dirinya kembali ke bawah ring, sambil menatap riang pada dua pemain _pro _ yang sempat mem_block_nya itu.

"Pertama, aku mulai serius sekarang. Kedua, sisa waktu sekarang tinggal 4 menit 58 detik. dan yang ketiga, aku adalah _Joker_."

.

.

Waktu tidak sampai berjalan 1 menit, namun perbedaan _point _antara tim HERO dengan tim MIRACLE mulai menipis menjadi 90-99. Tim MIRACLE mulai merasa was-was. Bola kini berada di tangan Xanthous, dimana ia kemudian mem_pass_nya pada Phantom, namun berhasil di _steal_ di udara oleh Taku. Taku segera berlari dengan kecepatannya yang entah mengapa meningkat beberapa kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Ia menuju ke bawah ring dan mulai melompat, tidak menyadari 5 pemain yang menjadi lawannya kini semuanya mem_block_ dirinya. Taku melihat kelima pemain _pro_ yang tampaknya mati matian itu. Taku kemudian berbisik pelan.

"Hei, yang mati matian bukan cuma kalian saja..." dan kemudian melakukan _blind pass _pada Satoshi yang berdiri di belakangnya. Satoshi melompat, akan melakukan _Thor's Hammer_, bersaing dengan Violet dan Light, sementara yang lainnya lebih duluan menyentuh tanah. Satoshi menatap ke arah Taku yang kini mulai memijak di tanah, yang balas menatapnya dengan tersenyum, membuat Satoshi menghela nafas panjang.

"Haaah... Takuchin, kau harus membelikanku _maibou_ terbaru satu lusin..." sebelum akhirnya menggenggam bibir ring, setelah memasukkan bola oranye ke dalamnya, menumbangkan Violet dan Light yang kini terduduk ditanah. Taku hanya tersenyum membalasnya sambil bersiap men_defense_ ringnya.

.

.

"Buset... itu beneran Taku? Baru kali ini aku melihatnya bermain sekeren itu..." ucap Kanata setengah nggak percaya. Aoki tersenyum misterius dan menggeleng. "Ia belum memakai seluruh kemampuannya, lho... kurasa sebentar lagi..." ucap Aoki yang mengundang tanda tanya besar di kepala seluruh pemain yang duduk di _bench_. Hotarou menaikkan kacamatanya kesal.

"Yang pasti, bocah itu selalu membuat orang orang mendadak merasa kagum. Aku salut padanya. Dia satu satunya orang yang pernah mengalahkan Reiichi dalam _shogi_. Dia mendapat nilai nyaris sempurna di ujian yang katanya ia ngasal semua, nanodayo. Lebih tepatnya, keberuntungan berpihak padanya. Cocok kalau ia menjadi _Joker_. Kau harus memperhatikan bayangan yang diselimuti cahaya itu, Konomi." ucap Hotarou tersenyum singkat. Konomi mengangguk mantap. Ia tidak akan pernah mau melewatkan sedetikpun permainan dari tim HERO yang terus menerus membuatnya kagum itu.

"Tapi... semuanya sekarang tegang di lapangan. _Nii-san_ akan memakai seluruh kemampuannya kalau ia merasa bahagia... mungkin kamu bisa menyatakan perasaanmu padanya sekarang, Konomi." ucap Aoki secara terang terangan yang membuat wajah _manager_ berambut _cream_ itu merona merah dari ujung kupingnya. Kanata segera tertawa terbahak bahak sementara Hotarou segera minta ijin untuk membawa _lucky item_ zodiak Konomi. Saika tekekeh senang dan kemudian menjentikkan jarinya.

"Hei... sebenernya suaraku lumayan keras... mau kunyatakan cintamu?"

"Tidak usah, Saika!" teriak Konomi dengan wajah _full red_. Aoki kemudian tersenyum membalasnya. "Kuharap kita bisa menjadi ipar dan aku bisa memanggilmu _nee-san_, Konomi. Percaya dirilah. Bantulah _nii-san_ walau dari _bench_." pintanya dengan nada memelas. Konomi terdiam, namun wajahnya masih merona merah, menimbang nimbang permintaan dari Aoki.

.

.

"Oi, Taku... kau masih sanggup, kan?" tanya Ryuuki sambil berlari kecil di samping Taku. Taku menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan dari Ryuuki. "Katanya Ao, kamu akan semakin hebat ketika kamu merasa bahagia... apa yang membuatmu senang?" tanya Ryuuki lagi. Taku menghela nafas pendek dan kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Mungkin kalau aku memeluk seseorang yang kusukai... mungkin saja, lho." ucap Taku dan menatap ke arah _bench_, dimana kelima temannya yang berada di sana tampak berisik dan ribut entah kenapa. Tapi kemudian dari ekor matanya, ia melihat sosok Konomi berjalan maju ke tepi lapangan, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Taku kemudian secara otomatis berlari menyambutnya di tepi lapangan dengan heran.

"Konomi? kenapa?" tanya Taku heran. Konomi menarik nafasnya panjang, dan membisikkan beberapa patah kata namun mengena di hati Taku, membuat pemuda itu terdiam diri di tempat, tanpa mampu bergerak sedikitpun.

_'Aku suka padamu, Kuroko Takuya...'_

Wajah Taku memerah mengulang perkataan yang ia dengar dari Konomi. Wajah Konomi sendiri tidak jauh berbeda dari Taku, sama sama memerah. Taku mengangkat tangannya tinggi tinggi dan berkata dengan cepat.

"Wasit, aku minta _time-out_!"

.

.

"Tunggu Konomi... apa maksudmu tadi?!" tanya Taku gelagapan. Konomi menggeleng singkat, "Aku tidak mau mengulangnya kembali. itu cukup memalukan kau tahu, Taku?" ucap Konomi yang kembali membuat Taku semakin gelagapan.

"Maksudku bukan itu! Kenapa kamu mengucapkannya lebih dulu daripada yang sudah kurencanakan?! Padahal aku mau menembakmu setelah pertandingan ini di menangkan- ma-maksudku..." ucapan Taku yang sangat gamblang itu membuat wajah pemuda yang kini beriris merah dan hitam itu memerah. Konomi menatapnya bingung. "Jadi... kamu juga menyukaiku, Taku?" tanyanya polos, membuat Taku ingin mencubit kedua pipi Konomi sangking gemasnya.

"Ya, tentu saja." ucapnya kemudian yang membuat senyuman Konomi merekah dengan lebar, mempercantik wajah gadis itu. Taku kemudian memeluk tubuh Konomi, membuat gadis itu melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Taku dan mereka berpelukan diantara sekumpulan teman satu timnya, mengundang tatapan iri beberapa temannya

"Uh... mereka semua sudah punya pacar~ssu... cuma tinggal kita berempat yang _single~ssu_..." ucap Shouta dengan nada memelas. Reiichi mengarahkan gunting miliknya ke dahi pemilik nama Kise Shouta itu dan kemudian berkata, "Aku tidak ikutan. Aku sudah punya tunangan. Jadi cuma kalian bertiga saja yang _single_." yang membuat Shouta terpaksa menutup mulutnya rapat rapat.

.

.

Pertandingan kembali dimulai. Waktu tinggal 2 menit 11 detik sementara point mereka 92-99, masih kemenangan tim MIRACLE. Taku kini masuk ke tengah lapangan, dan tersenyum lebar.

"Oke... aku sedang senang sekarang... _**Joker Triumph: Level 120, Active**._"

Dari mata Taku, keluar sinar elektrik yang sama dengan yang Red keluarkan, mengaktifkan **zone **seluruh pemain tim HERO.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Haloo semua! Saya kembali update tengah malam! Nyahahahaha!**

**Um... pertama tama... saya mau bilang _Gomennasai_ kalau di chapter ini ada adegan romancenya... kuharap reader-sama tidak keberatan karena saya sudah lama mem_pair_kan Taku dengan Konomi...  
**

**Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir tim HERO ini. semoga readers-sama menantikannya~ jangan lupa review, ya~**

**salam tengah malam,**

**-PriscallDaiya-**


	20. Quarter 20: End Of The HERO

.

.

**\- Quarter 20 : "End Of The HERO" -**

**.**

**.**

**Zone **vs **zone**

Itulah yang terjadi di atas lapangan saat ini. Bola berada di tangan Xanthous, yang men_dribble_nya pelan. Ia tidak bisa tenang saja karena ia sedang di _defense_ oleh Shouta yang kini masuk ke dalam **z****one** sementara **zone** miliknya akan mencapai batas _stamina_ miliknya. Xanthous kemudian memutar tubuhnya dengan kecepatan milik Navy, memakai **_Perfect Copy_**. Shouta kemudian berlari menyusulnya, dengan meng_copy_ gaya permainan milik Ryuuki yang lebih memilih untuk mengikuti insting hewan buas yang entah kenapa tertanam di dalam diri bocah berambut merah kehitaman itu. Persaingan sengit antara dua ahli _copy_ itu kemudian terhenti dengan hilangnya bola dari tangan Xanthous, membuat kedua orang itu kaget dan secara otomatis mencari ke arah seseorang yang telah merebutnya.

"Lagi lagi paman Xanthous lupa kalau aku sekarang dalam posisi _**Joker Triumph**_..." ucap Taku sambil melompat, berancang ancang untuk _shoot_ dari garis tengah lapangan. Light dan Violet segera melompat, berusaha mem_block_ _shoot_ yang Taku lemparkan. Taku kemudan bersiul riang dan lagi lagi melakukan _blind pass_ pada Ryuuki yang secara kebetulan berada di belakangnya. Ryuuki segera melakukan _pass_ pada Satoshi yang berada di bawah ring. Satoshi segera melompat dan memasukkan bola dengan mudahnya, sekaligus dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa cepat. Tak sampai 4 detik, _point _ tim HERO bertambah 2 _points_.

"Kalian... bukan manusia..." ucap Light sambil mengusap keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Ryuuki yang kebetulan berdiri di dekatnya hanya tersenyum singkat dan pergi ke kubunya sendiri. Tapi, ia membisikkan beberapa kata pada Light.

"_Yeah_... kami ini monster, _tou-san_."

Sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan sosok ayahnya yang berbanjir keringat.

.

.

"Aku tidak terlalu peduli sebenarnya... tapi apa waktu yang cuma 2 menit-an ini cukup buat mereka?" tanya Kanata sambil mangut mangut sebal. Konomi menatapnya singkat dan tersenyum pelan, diiringi sebuah jitakan meluncur lurus dari belakang kepala Kanata, hadiah dari pacarnya, Kagami Saika.

"Sudah pasti kita akan menang!" seru Saika penuh semangat dan segera menoleh ke arah Aoki yang menatap lurus dengan pandangan kosong, juga membuat keempat pemain yang duduk di _bench_ itu mengeryit heran dan kebingungan mereka segera terjawab oleh satu kalimat dua kata yang Aoki ucapkan.

"... sama dengan"

"Apa maksudmu, nanodayo? Apa kau mau bilang kalau zodiakmu sama dengan zodiak yang peringkat satu?" tanya Hotarou yang segera di sambut gelengan dari Aoki.

"Tidak... hanya penglihatan dari masa depan yang hanya sekilas saja, kok..."

.

.

_Point_s tim HERO semakin mendekati _Point_s tim MIRACLE, 97-106, setelah menerima tembakan _3 points_ yang di lakukan Ryuuki. Waktu kini tersisa tidak sampai 1 menit, hanya 57 detik saja, yang tentu saja segera membuat semangat tim HERO semakin terbakar.

"YOSHAAA! Tinggal 7_ point _lagi! Ayo berjuang bersama sama!" seru Taku menyemangati teman teman setimnya yang mulai mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

"Dasar bocah sableng... mana bisa kita masukin 7 angka dalam waktu yang kurang dari 1 menit?" tanya Ryuuki setelah mengelap peluh di wajahnya dengan tangannya. Taku kemudian terdiam, tidak menjawab ataupun menoleh pada lawan bicaranya. Mulutnya berkomat kamit tidak jelas apa maksudnya yang tentu saja mengundang tanda tanya besar di kepala Ryuuki.

"Oi, Taku... kamu baik baik saja?"

"Hei, Ryuuki, bisa kamu melakukan 3 _points_ seperti tadi? aku butuh tembakanmu itu beberapa kali."

.

.

Ryuuki sudah memasukkan 2 kali _3 points shoot_ saat ini, membuat perbedaan _point_ semakin menipis, walau waktunya kini yang tersisa hanya kurang dari 10 detik. Seluruh kubu tim HERO panik bukan kepalang karena perbedaan _points_ yang masih tertinggal 3 angka. Walau kini bola berada di tangan Reiichi, kemungkinan ia bisa menambahkan angka hanyalah 3% saja. Kepala jenius Reiichi berputar, mencari jalan lain yang terbaik. Lalu, sepintas nama kawannya tertera di otaknya, satu satunya harapan timnya itu.

Kuroko Takuya.

Tepat saat itu juga Reiichi mengoperkan bola yang di bawanya pada Taku yang berada di garis pinggir lapangan, membuat pemuda itu setengah kaget dan otomatis menangkap bola oranye itu. Seluruh anggota tim HERO berteriak di saat bersamaan, menaruh kepingan harapan terakhir mereka pada Taku.

"LARI TAKU! _SHOOT _DARI GARIS _3 POINTS_!"

Kedua tangan Taku mendadak gemetar. Bukan hanya tangannya, melainkan seluruh tubuhnya tiba tiba gemetaran. Yang jelas, Taku yakin kalau dirinya tidak mungkin gugup. Hanya satu hal yang ia yakin 100% dalang dari gemetar di tubuhnya ini.

_'_**_Zone _**_sudah habis... Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Siapapun beritahu aku!'_

**_"Shoot, Taku! Aku percaya kamu bisa!"_**

Suara seorang pria berambut _babyblue_ menyadarkan lamunan singkat Taku. Entah karena apa, tubuhnya kini melompat dan _shoot_ dari garis pinggir lapangan. Bola yang Taku lemparkan melambung tinggi, membentuk setengah lingkaran dengan sempurna, sebelum akhirnya menyentuh bibir ring dan berputar beberapa kali.

Seluruh penonton menahan nafasnya, nyaris tidak ada yang menghembuskan ataupun menghela nafas. Keseluruhan tim HERO menahan nafasnya, bahkan Kanata sekalipun. Seluruh mata menatap sosok bola oranye yang masih saja berputar di bibir ring, masih menunggu keputusan sang bola, yang entah memilih masuk atau keluar dari ring itu. Dan akhirnya bola itu membuat keputusan dengan diiringi bunyi pluit tanda pertandingan _streetball_ sudah selesai.

.

.

"Dengan ini ajang _StreetBall_ pada tahun ini sudah selesai dengan _score_ 106-106 atau bisa di sebut seri. Karena hadiah utama hanya untuk 1 tim dan tim MIRACLE lah yang dari awal sudah unggul nilainya, maka hadiah ini akan di serahkan pada tim MIRACLE selaku tim yang mena-"

"Aku tidak setuju." ucap Red dengan nada sarkastik dan menatap ke anaknya yang juga maju sebagai kapten dari tim HERO. "Mereka sudah berhasil mencapai _score_ kami, para pemain dari _pro_ dari Amerika sana. Harusnya mereka, para bocah bocah inilah yang mendapatkan hadiah." sambung Red yang segera mendapat lirikan sinis dari Reiichi.

"Aku juga tidak sudi menerima sampah dari mu, Kapten tim MIRACLE. Buanglah ke tempat sampah di sana." Jawabnya dengan ketus sambil menunjuk tong sampah terdekat dan berbalik arah, kembali ke timnya. Tapi, langkah Reiichi terhenti dan mengembangkan sebuah senyuman pada _tou-san_nya.

"Aku akan menunggumu di rumah, _Tou-san._"

Red tersenyum singkat, merobek tiket pesawat menuju ke Amerika yang ia terima dari sang panitia, dan membuang kertas itu ke tong sampah yang beberapa detik lalu di tunjuk Reiichi.

.

.

**\- Maji Burger -**

.

.

"Kita pesta! Yeaaaaah!" sorak Taku riang sambil meletakkan nampan berisi sebungkus _burger_ dan segelas _milkshake_ yang ia beli. Semuanya segera bertepuk tangan dengan keras, seakan setuju dengan sorakan Taku. "Akhirnya, tujuan di bentuknya tim ini sudah terwujud. Perlukah kita membubar jalankan tim ini?" tanya Taku, membuat tempat itu secara mendadak menjadi hening. Konomi, Ryuuki, dan Reiichi mengangkat tangannya dan berdiri dengan wajah tidak terima.

"Aku tidak setuju" Ucap mereka yang kemudian di ikuti yang lainnya dengan cepat, membuat Taku tersenyum.

"Jadi tim HERO masih tetap ada, nih?"

"Ya pasti lah!" seru semuanya dengan senyuman lebar.

* * *

.

.

\- **Beberapa Minggu Kemudian -**

**.**

**~Rumah Kediaman Kagami~**

.

"Kaa-san, aku buang sampah dulu, ya!" seru Saika sambil menenteng dua kantung plastik hitam berukuran jumbo yang berisi sampah dari rumahnya. Saika kemudian melangkah riang dan kemudian tubuh mungilnya bertubrukan dengan badan seorang pria yang rasanya familiar di indera penglihatannya, membuat pria apes itu tertimbun tumpukan sampah yang berasal dari kantung plastik yang di bawa Saika. Bukannya minta maaf, Saika lebih memilih untuk diam dengan wajah _shock_ dan kemudian berteriak memanggil ibunya yang secara otomatis berlari ke arah suara anak perempuannya itu.

"Kaa-san, kaa-san! Coba lihat dia!" seru Saika riang bukan kepalang menunjuk sosok pria tertimbun sampah yang terjatuh dengan tidak elitenya, membuat Kagami Hinako otomatis menatap ke sosok itu, yang juga berteriak histeris.

"TAIGA! KAU PULANG?!"

"Lama tak bertemu, Hina-hime... _Yeah, _aku pulang." ucap pria bernama asli Kagami Taiga itu dengan senyuman. Ryuuki yang baru muncul dari balik pintu itupun segera menutup hidungnya, mencium bau sampah yang menguar dari tubuh ayahnya itu.

"Er... Tou-san, mungkin sebaiknya kamu mandi dulu..."

.

.

~**Rumah Kediaman Kise~**

.

"_Tadaima~ssu_!" seru riang Shouta sambil melepas sepatunya. Belum kedua sepatunya terlepas dengan sempurna, pintu rumahnya di ketuk beberapa kali, yang otomatis membuatnya segera membukanya, namun segera menutupnya kembali karena ia hafal wajah orang yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya itu, lawannya di final, pria bernama Xanthous...

"Kaa-cchi! Ada penguntit di rumah kita~ssu!"

"Penguntit? Apa maksudmu, Shouta?" tanya Kise Sayuri dengan tatapan bingung sambil melepas apron yang ia gunakan itu. Shouta segera menunjuk nunjuk pintu rumahnya dan berseru seru pada kaa-sannya.

"Ada lawan musuhku di_ final_ beberapa minggu lalu, Kaa-cchi! Dia mirip denganku~ssu! Jangan jangan dia _stalker_ku ~ssu!" seru Shouta. Sayuri memutar kepalanya sejenak. _seseorang yang mirip dengan Shouta? Satu satunya orang yang mirip dengan Shouta hanyalah ayah kandungnya, Kise Ryouta-_

Sayuri membuka pintu dengan cepat dan menemukan sosok suaminya yang sudah meninggalkannya selama bertahun tahun.

"ehehehe, _Tadaima_, Sayucchi, Shoucchi!" seru Kise Ryouta sambil melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh istrinya itu, sementara Shouta memasang wajah _scream_.

"Jadi kau ayahku~ssu?!"

.

.

**~Rumah Kediaman Midorima~**

.

_Ting tong_

Bunyi bel berbunyi, membuat sang ibu dari Midorima Hotarou itu membuka pintu itu, sementara sang anak sibuk menimang nimang keramik _lucky_ _item_nya hari ini.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya ban-" belum sang ibu bernama Midorima Kana itu selesai bicara, ia mengenali sosok yang memencet bel rumahnya itu yang ia yakini pasti suaminya yang bertahun tahun pergi ke dunia luar bernama Amerika itu, yang tentunya membuat Kana _shock_. Ia kemudian berkata pada Houtarou dengan nada sarkastik.

"Hotarou, bisa tolong ambilkan kaa-san penggorengan? Hari ini kita makan nasi goreng Shintarou, lho~"

Ucapan Kana yang agak _psikopat_ itu otomatis membuat bulu kuduk Hotarou berdiri. Tapi, untunglah otak di kepalanya itu masih sempat sempatnya berpikir dengan logis.

_'Shintarou? Bukannya itu nama tou-san? Jangan jangan tou-san pulang... Ternyata ada untungnya aku membeli lucky item seharga 10.000 yen ini...'_

Dengan sigap Hotarou memberikan sebuah penggorengan berukuran sedang yang diminta kaa-sannya itu. Ia sempat menoleh pada sosok yang kini berdebat dengan kaa-sannya yang ia kenali dengan pasti, sekaligus meretakkan kacamata miliknya.

_'Tunggu, nanodayo! Itu bukannya paman Verdant? Jangan bilang kalau tou-sanku ternyata paman Verdant, nanodayo?!'_

Tapi sayangnya Hotarou lebih memilih untuk diam setelah kaa-sannya memegang penggorengan yang di berikannya itu. Karena ia tahu dengan pasti kalau perang dunia ketiga akan segera di mulai.

.

.

~**Rumah Kediaman Murasakibara~**

**.**

"Mamachin, kudapan hari ini apa?"

Perkataan itulah yang selalu menjaid rutinitas dari Murasakibara Satoshi dengan ibunya, Murasakibara Ayase, ketika Satoshi baru pulang sekolah. Sang ibu dengan senyuman manisnya segera membawa seloyang kue _red velvet_ ke meja di ruang tamu. Namun sesosok pria tinggi-besar menyerupai titan namun berambut unggu kini tengah di seret oleh anaknya itu tertangkap indera penglihatannya.

"Mamachin, dia pingsan di tengah jalan. Katanya sih dia lapar... jadi kubawa kerumah..." ucap Satoshi dengan polos sambil meletakkan paman yang di kenalnya dari pertandingan final itu di sofa ruang tamu.

"Oh Tuhan, Ya ampun, Atsushi! Kenapa kamu bisa pingsan?! Satoshi, tolong potongkan kue ini untuk tou-sanmu itu. Kaa-san mau buat beberapa loyang lagi!" ucap Ayase sambil kembali berkutat di dapurnya, meninggalkan Satoshi yang terheran heran dan memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"_Ne_, Pamanchin itu papachinku?" tanya Satoshi polos yang mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan lemah dari sang ayahnya itu. Satoshi kemudian mengambil pisau, memotong kue berdiameter 30 cm itu beberapa kali dan memberikan 1/10 bagian kuenya pada sang ayah.

"Tuh buat papachin. Aku juga lapar soalnya."

.

.

**~Rumah Kediaman Akashi~**

.

"Kau... ngapain kesini?" tanya Reiichi ketika melihat sosok ayahnya, Akashi Seijuurou, kini duduk dengan nyamannya di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya itu, sementara ibunya, yang juga baru pulang bersamaan dengan Reiichi secara otomatis _shock_. Ayah yang sama dengan dirinya, sama sama _sarkastik_ itu tersenyum mengejek pada Reiichi, sementara ia berjalan menghampiri keluarga kecilnya itu.

"Eh? Bukannya kamu yang mengatakan padaku untuk segera pulang?" tanya sang ayah dengan tenang, membuat pemuda berusia 12 tahun itu mau tidak mau terkekeh sambil kemudian mendorong ibunya, Akashi Suzune ke kepelukan ayahnya itu. "Nah, kaa-san, Rei udah bawa pulang tou-san tuh. Sana mesra-mesraan." ucapnya kemudian yang membuat ibunya merona merah dan sang ayah tersenyum sambil mendekap tubuh isterinya itu.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kamu lakukan. Kau memang pantas menjadi pewaris dari keluarga Akashi." ucap sang ayah yang dibalas Reiichi dengan dengusan sebal.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan pekerjaan mengerikanmu itu. Aku sekarang mau buat PR. Oh, ya... aku hanya memberikan kaa-san hari ini saja." Ucap Reiichi dengan _smirk_ sinis.

.

.

**~Rumah Kediaman Aomine~**

.

"Dai-chan, apa kamu yakin dia akan menerima kita?" tanya Aomine Satsuki setengah tidak yakin, berkali kali mencoba memencet bel, namun tangannya mendadak kram karena gugup. Suami yang tengah menguap malas itu cuma bisa diam dan mengangguk malas.

"Tidak tahu. Cepat pencet belnya, Satsuki. Aku ngantuk." Jawaban santai dari suaminya itu tentu saja membuat wanita berambut _pink_ itu otomatis meninggikan suaranya beberapa oktaf, mengomeli suaminya yang berkulit _dim_ itu.

"DAI-CHAN, INI TIDAK SEMUDAH YANG KAMU KATAKAN!" Omel Satsuki sebal, membuat suaminya itu, Aomine Daiki, terpaksa menutup telinganya karena teriakkan Satsuki yang bisa di bilang memekakkan telinganya.

"Lha? Bukannya cuma memencet bel seperti ini saja... kan mudah, Satsuki." ucap sang suami dan menekan bel rumah kediaman Aomine itu, membuat bunyi _ting tong ting tong_ terdengar dari dalam rumah itu. Tidak sampai 10 detik, bocah yang serupa dengan pria bernama asli Aomine Daiki muncul dari balik pintu sambil menguap lebar dengan malas.

"Ya-"

"Lama tak bertemu, Kanata" ucap Daiki dengan tenang, sementara anaknya itu melongo lebar dan bergegas kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dan kembali keluar rumahnya dengan membawa sekantung garam. Ia tidak berpikir lebih panjang lagi melainkan menaburkan garam itu tepat di wajah tou-sannya.

"PERGI KAU, MAHLUK DIM!"

"KAU JUGA DIM, BOCAH!"

.

.

**~Rumah Kediaman Kuroko~**

.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah milik keluarga bermarga Kuroko. Taku, yang saat itu kebetulan baru saja mau pergi, otomatis membuka pintu itu, menunjukkan seorang pria berambut _babyblue_ yang tentu saja membuat senyuman dari bocah berusia 12 tahun itu merekah lebar. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera berteriak ke dalam rumahnya, mencari cari ibu dan adiknya.

"KAA-SAN! AOKI! Coba kesini!"

Yang tentu saja membuat kedua keluarganya itu berlari menghampiri anak sulung di keluarga Kuroko itu.

"Taku, ada apa?" Pertanyaan _simple_ itu terucap dari mulut wanita yang menjadi ibu dari Kuroko Takuya dan Kuroko Aoki itu, yang nama aslinya Kuroko Shin. Taku menunjuk sosok pria di depannya dengan bangga.

"Hadiah untuk kaa-san sudah tiba! Tou-san, ayo masuk! Kamu harus mengajariku caranya memakai _Phantom Shoot_!" seru Taku kini menarik tangan ayahnya layaknya anak kecil, membuat Shin memasang ekspresi _shock_. Pria bernama asli Kuroko Tetsuya itu tersenyum singkat pada keluarga kecilnya.

"_Tadaima_, Shin, Taku, Ao."

.

.

* * *

.

.

**\- 5 Tahun Kemudian, Amerika -**

.

Acara pertandingan _I__nternasional_ yang berlokasikan di Amerika itu mencapai _final _yang pertandingannya akan segera di mulai. Seorang pemuda berambut gelap kini membuka jaket miliknya, menampilkan seragam basket bertuliskan HERO dan angka tujuh di punggungnya. Seorang gadis berambut _cream_ yang menjabat status sebagai pacar sang pemuda berambut gelap itu terkekeh dan mengepalkan tangannya, dan mendekatkan tangannya itu pada Taku yang segera meninjunya dengan pelan.

"Tunggu aku di _bench_, Konomi! Aku dan tim HERO lainnya akan kembali dengan membawa piala kemenangan pada tim ini!" Ucap pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya pergi bergabung dengan teman temannya yang lain di dalam lapangan. Gadis berambut _babyblue_ panjang kini cuma bisa mendengus sebal. "Cih, pertandingannya nggak seru. Kita menang mudah, Konomi." ucap gadis itu sebal. Gadis yang di panggil dengan nama 'Konomi' itu tersenyum singkat dengan riang.

"Tapi mereka sudah berjuang keras hingga ke sini. pertama, mereka mencari ayahnya... dan kemudian bermain di Amerika. Mereka memang generasi pahlawan, bukan generasi keajaiban." ucap Konomi. Sesosok gadis lain, gadis berambut merah bergradasi hitam merangkul Konomi, dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"Itu udah pasti! Nama kita ini'kan HERO!"

Tak lama kemudian, pluit berbunyi, tanda di mulainya pertandingan final basket sedunia _Internasional_ itu. Taku mengepalkan tangannya di udara dan meninjunya dengan semangat.

_**"Joker Triumph, Level 290 : Active!"**_

.

.

**-End-**

* * *

**Hyaa! Halo semuanya! Sesuai janji saya, Ini chapter terakhir The HERO's Basketball. Pas bagian bapak-bapaknya itu pulang, saya ngetiknya dengan kilat. Jadi kalau typo bertebaran, saya mohon maaf *bows***

**Saya juga mau minta maaf kalau chapter ini ajubileh beneran panjang banget. Saya udah masuk sekolah dan laptop ini disita selain hari weekend. Jadi, kalau saya updatenya terlalu pagi, mohon di maafkan, ya :)**

**Nah, berhubung fic ini sudah end, saya mau mengucapkan arrigatou gozaimasu karena sudah membaca fic ini dari awal sampai akhir. Saya juga mau minta maaf kalau di fic saya ini masih banyak kesalahan kesalahan. Mohon di maklumi saja, ya~ :)**

**Hum... Kurasa cukup segini dulu, deh, author speechnya. Sampai jumpa di fic karya PriscallDaiya lainnya~~~~~~ #dirajam**

**Salam anak SMA yang udah males sekolah,**

**-PriscallDaiya-**


End file.
